


Tulsa Queen

by RuralReader



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuralReader/pseuds/RuralReader
Summary: *This is set in the 1880 era*  Gwen leaves the city in search of something else. Blake is a rancher in Oklahoma that encounters something his Oklahoma eyes have never seen.  A/U





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. This is a pure work of fiction that is a product of my overactive imagination. This story occurs in an A/U.

Tulsa Queen

By 

Rural Reader

1881

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

I stared at the crowd gathering in my Aunt’s ballroom from a corner at the top of the stairs. There was nothing down there but a bunch of overdressed, uptight dandies fawning over each other and how much money they each had. I was putting off the inevitable… I knew that.

I just couldn’t seem to make my feet cooperate… or my mind. They weren’t budging from this spot. I didn’t want to be here. In fact, I wanted to be anywhere but here, right now. 

But, I wasn’t given a choice. “It’s time.” my parents said, before leaving for their second honeymoon and dropping me off with Aunt Donna. Those words were like a punch in the stomach… it’s time.

Time. I was out of it apparently. Observing another group of sharp dressed men coming through my aunt’s door, all for the purpose of meeting me, I swallowed back the distaste. 

“Settle on one of them, Gwen.” My dad said before departing, “You’ve had enough time to yourself.”

Oh, but I hadn’t. No one seemed to understand that when I tried to explain that. The only thing they could see was an unmarried woman in her 20s. 

My social status caused stares and unwanted attention. I didn’t give a fig what people thought of my marital status, let alone my age. Oh, but others shared their opinions… regardless if you wanted them or not. 

“There must be something wrong with her…” One person said… I heard the voice filter up the stairs.

Yes, there was… I was standing here, waiting to be put on a proverbial auction block that I wanted no part in. 

“I heard she was hideous…” Another person agreed, this time a woman. 

If that were the case, I would happily spend my days ‘on the shelf’, writing lyrical poetry and listening to fine music… alas, that’s not the case either.

No, neither of those things apply to me.

I’m stubborn. I get it from my Irish mother. Each time I was approached with a marriage offer, I either dug my heels in and became insistent upon a firm no, or I simply disappeared until the interested party lost interest.

That talent served me well until my parents dumped me here to be presented for the season… 

And until my Aunt met the Englishman that made me want to run every time he looked at me, Gavin Rossdale. She was convinced it was a perfect match. I was adamant that we didn’t suit and that’s how I ended up here… staring down at a room full of dandies.

I sighed, knowing I was going to have to make an appearance.

I stepped forward, my skirts billowing around my feet. I hated that too. I wore men’s clothes as often as I could get away with it and it scandalized nearly everyone I came in contact with. Usually I just shrugged and went about my business. However, tonight wasn’t about scandalizing anyone. I needed to be on my best behavior tonight.

My dress was a work of art and I’ll be the first to admit that I loved it. I just didn’t like the restrictions that women’s clothes put on my body. I couldn’t breathe and I couldn’t move as freely as I wanted. But I wore them when necessary.

I am not a stupid woman, just a realist… which is unheard of for my sex.

Most young women were presented in white for their first season in society. I bucked that tradition, much to my Aunt’s dismay. I chose a deep golden dress, with a heavy weave at the edges. The embroidery was breathtaking. The neckline was simple, but left a hint of cleavage to the eye… just not enough to horrify the ranks of society. My slippers were also golden to match my dress.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I found four men waiting to escort me to the ballroom. I felt like a piece of meat in the middle of lions. I gave all four of them the most gracious smile I could and asked, “Has anyone seen my Aunt?”

One man, shorter than me by several inches spoke up first. “I do believe she’s already in the ballroom Miss Stefani.”

Of course she was.

“Well gentlemen, shall we?” I picked up my skirts and led the men into the ballroom. My aunt would have lectured me if she would have witnessed that. ‘Always let a man lead Gwen…’ But she never mentioned what to do when you have four waiting on you and what if one is shorter than you?

This is just another reason I like my independence. I don’t have to worry about hurting a man’s pride, only my own. I don’t have a list of society rules to follow in regards to men. I just avoid them.

It’s the easiest job in the world and no headaches involved… like the one I felt developing now.

There had to be at least 100 people in the ballroom. More men than women, which given the reason for this evening, made sense. The orchestra was set up in the corner and were currently playing quietly while most people stood in small groups talking. I looked for my Aunt amongst the party. She stood out with a huge hat on her graying hair. 

Smiling, I began to make my way toward her when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to a stop. Shocked, I glanced back to see who interrupted my progress and found Mr. Gavin Rossdale glaring at me. I quirked a brow. He wasn’t going to intimidate me at my Aunt’s house. “Please unhand me Mr. Rossdale, I have somewhere to be.”

His jaw was clenched. “I’d like a private audience with you tomorrow.”

Over my cold, dead body.

“I cannot commit to anything past tonight. I’m sure you understand. Enjoy your evening.” I yanked my arm from his grasp and rubbed it as I continued walking. I finally made it to my Aunt Donna in one piece, but I was stopped two more times. I gracefully exchanged a few words with a couple of her friends and moved quickly on before they could introduce me to any of their relatives. I recognized matchmaking at play… and this little birdy flew the coop. 

“Aunt Donna, you look absolutely stunning!” I told her and I meant it. Even her wild hat complimented her dress.

She blushed and carefully hugged me. “Let’s look at you.” She stepped back and swept my dress and hair with her eagle eye. “You are beyond beautiful Gwen! You should have no problem finding a husband here tonight! I’m so excited for you!”

Ugh… that was the problem… I didn’t want to find a husband. So, I didn’t have a problem. 

Aunt Donna continued, “In fact, I’ve already set up four potential suitors to meet with you in the morning! Isn’t that exciting?”

I nodded, nausea rising in my throat. “Exciting, yes.”

She giggled and it sounded like little bells. “Go, dance and be merry. I’ll see you in the morning, but don’t stay up too late!”

I left her in a panic. My eyes shot around the room and I could feel it closing in on me. I had to get out of here, now. I spied a familiar face in the corner and I quickly made my way towards him.

“Todd Stefani! What are you doing here? I thought you still had another 3 weeks left before break?”

My little brother and I were close. He was at the university studying for finals and didn’t plan to make this little party. It was a relief to see him. Out of everyone in my family that didn’t understand me, he was the only one that did.

I was so happy to see him, I almost cried.

“I need your help.” I said to him quietly. His brows shot up in surprise, then he looked down and noticed my hands were shaking. 

Todd pulled me into the kitchen, which was empty. “What do you need sis?”

Now or never Gwen… I closed my eyes. “I need money and men’s clothes, tonight.”

He blinked. “May I ask why?”

I sighed. “Because I refuse to marry a dandy and I want to travel, write, be myself… how many reasons do you want?”

Todd scratched his chin. “Dad will kill me if he finds out Gwen. I’ve never been able to tell you no about anything. Give me an hour and be ready to go. I’ll tell Aunt Donna I’m taking you to a late celebratory dinner if she asks. After that, it’s up to you. Don’t tell me where you’re going so I’m not lying when I say, ‘I don’t know.’”

I hugged Todd hard and I felt a couple of tears slip down my cheeks.

Just a little bit longer….

********

I looked in the mirror and barely recognized myself.

I was currently in a hotel room, close to the train station. My train left in less than an hour for St. Louis. Todd purchased my ticket last night before dropping me off here. He said anything beyond St. Louis was up to me. 

But, first I had to change. I bound my breasts as tight as I could with a piece of cloth, then pull Todd’s shirt on and tucked it into the pants I borrowed from him. They were both too big, but I used a piece of rope to make them tighter around the waist. I braided my long, blonde hair and coiled it in a bun on top of my head. I covered it with the hat that Todd also provided. Finally, I tucked my feet in a pair of boys boots that were the only items that I could claim were mine.

Not perfect, but passable.

I hid my extra cash in various places on my body, then put 2 sets of extra clothes in my bag. Glancing at my Grandpa’s pocket watch, I only had about 30 minutes left, I had to get moving.

I left my room and left my key at the front desk, then walked the short distance to the train depot. It was busy with passengers coming and going. I planned to get lost in the crowd.

Fishing my ticket out of my pocket, I handed it to the small man wearing spectacles as I climbed the stairs. He didn’t even look at me. I released the breath I didn’t realize I was holding and made my way to the back of the train car.

For the moment, I was the only passenger this far back. I welcomed the privacy.

Ten minutes later, only one person joined me in the back and he sat on the other side, minding his own business. We would get along great if he continued to do just that.

Glancing at the pocket watch again, I noticed it was time to pull out. What was the delay? A snore to my right startled me. I glanced over and the man that had joined me in the back was already fast asleep.

How could someone sleep at a time like this? I was so excited I could hardly sit still!

I wanted to shake him awake and tell him he was going to miss leaving, but I didn’t want to invade his privacy since he hadn’t bothered me. Shrugging, I started counting people. There were about 20 people in this car, mostly men. A handful of women and a couple of kids. I wanted to ask each of them where they were going and why… I’ve always been interested in stories and there was a story here.

Just then, the train started to move and the whistle blew.

It was time!

I was really doing this… leaving the past and making my own future.

I wasn’t sure where I was going after St. Louis, but I knew it was going to be great.

Because anything was better than being married to a dandy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The movement of the train lulled me to sleep at some point. In fact, I wasn’t even certain where we were when I surfaced from my nap. I knew we were quite a distance from Pennsylvania from looking out the window.

The landscape was slowly changing outside. City life was left far behind and once in a while, we would pass a homestead that was visible from the windows. Otherwise, the only hint of civilization around us was the track that the railroad followed.

According to the train depot, before I boarded in Philadelphia, we were due to stop in Ohio briefly before heading on to Indiana, Illinois, then finally Missouri. My ticket was a non-stop purchase, meaning I had to ride all the way through with no stay overs in the few towns that we did stop in. I wasn’t certain how long it would take to get to St. Louis, but the further I was from Pennsylvania, the easier I would rest.

Sighing, I looked around the rail car. Most people were chatting with their family members. There were very few people travelling alone like I was. All but one child was sleeping and I thought that was sort of odd for the middle of the day, but I didn’t know much about children. 

The man across the aisle from me was propped against the wall of the rail car with his long legs spread on the bench in front of him so that no one could possibly sit next to him. His eyes were currently closed, but for some reason I didn’t think he was sleeping. A white cowboy hat was pulled down slightly, blocking the sun from his eyes. He was a behemoth of a man. Whiskers were already starting to grow on what must have been a clean shaven face recently… and I couldn’t really tell the color from my seat, but it look like a burnished brown. 

I didn’t want to get caught staring, but I wanted to remember this trip because it was really my first time by myself without a chaperone, anywhere. There is so much more freedom when someone thinks you are a boy. I found people left me alone and let me go about my business. The entire concept was both amazing and bizarre.

I was also curious if I would be treated the same way in a smaller town as I was a town the size of Philadelphia. Were men the same creatures as they were in the city? Concerned with their appearance and money over the suffering of their neighbor or helping their parents? 

I was full of questions that weren’t acceptable for a woman of my social status or even my sex to have. As my aunt said, I should concern myself with other things that women my age worry about. My question was, why couldn’t I do both? And why couldn’t I find a man that found it acceptable for a woman to want to do both.

Maybe I should just stay dressed like a man all the time. It certainly was easier…. Or it was proving to be so far. I pulled my journal out of the bag I packed my clothing in and started writing a few of my observations down. I wrote down everything, even things that were small. I didn’t want to forget the tiniest thing, because sometimes they have the largest impact on our lives.

A good example: The cowboy hat of the man sitting across from me. 

I noted the color and the angle it sat on his head, then I took note of his clothing too. Were those cowboy boots? I tried to remember the last time I saw honest to God cowboy boots and not city boots… His legs were covered in heavy, dark denim and his was wearing a blue, chambray shirt that was long sleeved. He even looked like a cowboy.

What in the world was a cowboy doing in Philadelphia. I shook my head and wrote the question down. I wouldn’t ask him, because that was his business, not mine. However, if I ever got to write, I would ponder that question later for more thought.

“Why are you staring at me as you write, boy?” A voice growled to my right.

I was looking around, searching for the culprit. I didn’t see anyone near us.

And then it dawned on me. He was talking about me.

How was I supposed to talk? My voice isn’t masculine!

Think Gwen!

Maybe I could sound like a boy that was just out of puberty? Perhaps going through puberty? I would just have to chance it.

“I’m sorry sir. I am merely writing down my observations as I travel. I did not mean to be rude.” I said, lowering my voice as much as possible, hoping it passed muster.

“Fine. Just quit staring. Gawk at someone else.” he muttered, then pulled his hat even lower and settled lower in the seat.

What a grumpy man… Shrugging, I did as he suggested and started taking notes on the other passengers, forgetting the man across from me as I was lost in my observations.

********

During the stops in Ohio and Indiana, I only left the train long enough to stretch my legs and to empty my bladder. Several of the passengers departed, but we seemed to pick up about the same number, leaving the rail car semi full.

One thing that didn’t change was the man sitting across from me. I’m not positive, but I don’t think he even budged from his seat since we left Philadelphia, except to use the water closet. The rest of the time he was sleeping or pretending to sleep.

Someone was sitting in the seat in front of now. I noticed that the bulk of her dress took up most of the bench seat. It was baby blue and flattered her light mocha skin. Her heavy tresses were pulled up in a neat chignon, topped with a stylish hat. She was wearing rouge and lipstick, but it was tastefully done. She had a theatrical appearance. I smiled when I walked past her. She returned it with a nod.

I couldn’t wait to write about her too. I wanted to know her name and where she was going. I wanted to know her story… probably more than anyone else, except for the man sitting across from me. Too bad I was raised with manners or I would just be forward and ask.

The lady settled in, but not once did she relax her spine. I wondered if it was because she was wearing a corset or if she was just holding her posture that rigid because she was in public. Was that painful? 

A rail officer was collecting tickets from the passengers that just boarded. He was frowning as he started walking towards the back. He took the lady’s ticket, but stared at her with distaste. I wondered why? He leaned down to whisper in her ear, although since I could hear it, I guess it wasn’t quite whispering.

“You are in full view of families in this car. Please consider moving to the back car.” the man frantically whispered.

She turned her head and stared him down. “If I wanted to sit in the back car, I would. Thank you for your concern. I’m sure if any of those families you mention have a problem with my appearance, they will happily take that offered car.”

Oh my word.

This woman was a force to be reckoned with! I could hear independence woven in her words as she stood up for herself. I stared at the rail officer to see what he would do next. He merely nodded with tight lips and left.

I couldn’t believe what I witnessed! A surge of emotion rose inside of me. I wanted just a sliver of what she presented or how she carried herself… I wasn’t sure what it was, a presence. Perhaps a self-confidence that I was still lacking.

Forgetting I was a boy for a moment, I slid around and into her seat, then exclaimed, “That was just amazing! I’ve never seen another woman stand up to a man like that besides my mother!” I exclaimed, in a very Gwen voice. 

The lady looked shocked for about 3 seconds. Then she took in my appearance and slowly smiled at me. “Are you disguising yourself as a boy for a reason, Dove?”

I nodded, slowly.

She laughed with pure enjoyment. “Wonderful!! You must share this tale with me as we cover the miles. And I will tell you how it feels to stand up for yourself. My name is Blue. What is yours?”

I smiled at her shyly. I’ve officially met my first friend. I put my hand out to shake hers. “My name is Gwen and how much time do we have, because this story might take a while.”

“Well, start already!” Blue cried.

And that’s how we passed the time to St. Louis.

Hour after hour was spent talking to my new friend, Blue. When she confessed that she was the Madam in a saloon in Oklahoma, I didn’t even blink. She was the most fascinating person I’d ever met and full of stories about life on the frontier. I asked her question after question about that life.

It was during that time that I decided on my destination.

I was going to follow Blue to her town.

Together, Blue and I booked passage on the Stagecoach that was departing in the morning.

The Tulsa Queen Stagecoach was leaving bright and early.

Bound for Oklahoma.

********

I stayed in a little hotel across from the general store that night. Blue was across the hall from me. We arranged to have breakfast the next morning. I took my first real bath that night in a copper tub provided by the hotel. It was my first real cleansing since leaving Philadelphia and I felt like a new woman once finished.

I pulled on the only feminine item I packed, my night rail. Using my fingers, I combed my hair out the best I could without a brush. It was still wet so I was going to let it dry before braiding it before bed. 

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on my door. Startling me, I jumped and fell into the bath water I’d just vacated.

Oh no.

The incessant knocking continued. Sighing, I climbed back out of the tub and grabbed the cover off my bed and pulled it around my shoulders, cape style and then stomped towards the door. I was beyond annoyed.

I yanked open the door to my room and the person standing there almost fell through it. He caught himself on the door jamb. “It’s about damn time…. “ He began, then stopped as he stood staring at me, with his mouth hanging open.

I was looking at a familiar blue chambray shirt.

The man from the train…. Mr. Grumpy.

He looked at me sharply. “Do I know you?” He asked.

I could feel myself starting to sweat. I could do this.

“Sir?” I said. Maybe I could be polite and he would go on his way. I didn’t want his attention.

His gaze probed me. I wanted to hide under the blanket, away from his searching blue eyes that looked like they saw everything. I forced myself to meet his gaze.

Blue would be proud of me.

He suddenly snapped his fingers. “The boy from the train!” Then he looked at me again and began to glower. “Only, you aren’t a boy at all are you?”

Oh no.

I could do this. I squared my shoulders and met his gaze. “That, sir, is none of your business.”

His glower darkened. “No woman should ever travel alone. It’s not right. Where are you going?”

Like I was going to answer his asinine question. 

“You knocked on my door. Did you want something?” I inquired.

He waved his hand in the air, then drove it through his curls. “I thought my business partner was in here. It’s clear he’s not.”

I nodded, preparing to shut the door in his face.

He stuck a boot in the way before I could. “Not so fast there. You haven’t answered any of my questions and I can’t in good conscience leave you to travel alone from here.”

Lord, save me from a guilty conscience. 

I was touched by his sincerity though, it was sweet. He was a perfect stranger, with manners…. Of a sort. He seemed to have a hard time accepting that someone didn’t need his help, so it was imperative that I get through to him.

“Mr…” I began.

“Call me Blake. I don’t do the Mr. thing.” he replied.

“Right. Well, as I was saying. First of all, my name is Gwen. I’m not travelling alone anymore. I’m travelling with a companion from here until we reach our destination.”

He looked surprised by my news, then he nodded.

“I’m sorry to keep you then.” He said. “You have a good evening ma’am.”

I shut the door after he departed and leaned against it.

Heaven help me. I finally met a man that wasn’t a dandy.

Thank God Blue and I were leaving for Oklahoma in the morning because that was the last thing I wanted right now.

And if the men in Oklahoma were like the one I just met, I might be in trouble.

Yes, the Tulsa Queen couldn’t arrive fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I waited next to Blue, once again dressed like a boy.

She was standing in front of a two huge trunks, no doubt filled with clothing. All I carried with me was the bag at my side. I was afraid to set it down because it contained everything I currently owned and my most my prized possession, my journal.

A few larger men were currently loading the ‘Tulsa Queen’, where Blue was directing them to put her trunks. I smiled inside at the authority in her voice. Even a man stood up straight and took notice when she was speaking. 

She was a marvel and a genuine nice lady. Over breakfast this morning, we shared stories about our upbringing and I was shocked to find out that her story didn’t differ very much from mine. However, she was now a vibrant woman in her 40s and I was in my 20s. I couldn’t imagine the things she must have seen.

But there were shadows in her eyes, the kind that told a story and I was polite enough not to ask. Maybe one day I would be comfortable enough to ask my new friend about the story her eyes told when they looked at someone.

My grandmother always said, “The eyes are the mirrors to a person’s soul Gwen. Whatever lurks there, lurks inside.”

I believed her then and I believe her now, especially after witnessing Blue’s eyes. Did it change anything? Absolutely not. I had a hundred things I didn’t want to talk about. I certainly wasn’t going to pressure Blue about something that may not be recent. Heck, it could have been 20 years ago. However, I would journal and list it on a new day and new observations in my changing environments. 

“Gwen?” Blue said, trying to get my attention. I was guilty of people watching again. Smiling, I turned to the smartly dressed woman and apologized. “I’m sorry. I’m lost in fascination of everything around me.”

Blue laughed merrily. “Soak it up child. Once we hit the road, it’s going to be a while before we see civilization like this again.”

I shrugged. “I’ll survive. I lived this long and there were times I felt like I was suffocating in my own body with the need to escape.”

Oh no, I didn’t mean to say all of that. I’m so comfortable with Blue, I haven’t filtered my thoughts. I just blurt out what I’m thinking and honestly, it’s such a great feeling…. I didn’t realize how exhausting it is to constantly pretend to be something you’re not.

Blue put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a half hug. “I think you will find that I understand you better than anyone Gwen. Now, shall we take our seats? Our luggage is loaded.”

Already? Where was my bag? I thought that I was holding it…

“I had them put your bag on top with everything else. It may be a tight fit, so there’s usually not luggage allowed in the front.” Blue explained to me, directing me to the stagecoach.

Oh.

I was extremely disappointed to learn this fact. It’s not that I needed my bag, but I wanted my journal. How was I supposed to remember everything between here and Oklahoma if I didn’t write it down? What if I couldn’t recall the colors of a morning sunrise correctly?

It made me sad that I could possibly forget such beauty… because if it was anything like the sunrise I witnessed in St. Louis this morning, the Oklahoma sunrise promised to be breathtaking. Maybe I was being a silly girl.

I sighed and climbed the steps to the stagecoach. It rocked from side to side a little and my eyes widened in shock. What in the world? Blue laughed behind me. “You really haven’t travelled anywhere have you Dove? It’s completely normal, I promise. In you go.” She pushed me gently and followed behind me.

I took the bench seat nearest to the window, leaving enough room for Blue and her dress. It’s probably a good thing too, because she needed the space. I wanted to laugh, but I grinned at her instead. She sat in the Stagecoach regally, while I was slouch in the corner.

“Good day, sir.” I heard Blue say. We had company? I looked around and right across from me, staring directly at me, in my boy’s garb was the man that barged into my room last night.

Well, I guess he didn’t exactly barge, but getting him to leave was near impossible. Why was he on my Stagecoach?

He nodded briefly at Blue, then his sharp eyes returned to me. He didn’t say anything, just stared at me like I was a bug. I dusted off my pants and decided to follow Blue’s example.

“Good morning, sir.”

He quirked a brow at me in surprise. Did I do something wrong? My voice was low, but given we were the only three people in the coach at the moment, I didn’t see a problem. I told Blue about my evening visitor this morning over breakfast and she was highly amused. In fact, while I retold the story and my mortification about falling in the bathwater in my haste to answer the door, she laughed until tears were running down her face. It was only when I mentioned my visitor by name that she stopped laughing and a sly smile replaced it…. I was only too happy to have someone to share my woes with at the time, but did she know this man? I turned my head to ask her that exact question when the silence was broken by the stagecoach door being thrown open with a curse.

“Damn doors. I don’t know why they don’t take the damn things off.” A very tall, large man climbed into the coach. He blushed when he realized that he wasn’t the only occupant, but that there were ladies present.

Well…. A lady and one disguised as a boy.

“Shit. Pardon, ma’am.” He tipped his hat and took a seat next to Blake.

How there was enough room on that seat for the two of those men, I do not know. Our newest passenger was even bigger than Blake, the odd man from the train. He had broad shoulders, a black cowboy hat, similar western wear that I was beginning to realize was a staple to this part of the country, and a long, brown duster. His hair was long and appeared to be blonde, pulled back at the nape of his neck with a thin piece of leather. Most of all, he was extremely tall… I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a man so tall… and taller than any of the dandies in Philadelphia.

Where was my journal? Ugh!

I caught a flash of silver and almost peed on myself with excitement! He was wearing guns on his hips! Not just one gun, like you would see on a peace officer in Philadelphia, but a holster with two guns that buckled to his hip. Was he a gunslinger?

I sighed because I couldn’t ask that question either.

“Folks! Hang on, we’re heading out!” The driver cried, from the top of the coach.

There was a huge jolt and we rocked from side to side, then we were off. We were leaving St. Louis behind and heading into uncharted territory for me.

I was on an adventure and couldn’t wait.

********

We reached our first stop outside of Springfield, Missouri.

The driver was going to change horses and give all of us a chance to stretch our legs and eat lunch. I’ll be honest. I’ve never been so happy to exit from a contraption. It’s claustrophobic riding in such a small space and the constant rocking motion left my stomach unsettled.

When I wasn’t working on keeping my breakfast down, the other passengers were much more lively. In fact, within five minutes I found out just how foreign I really was in this part of the country. 

Our newest passenger hadn’t noticed or paid attention to Blake for the first few minutes after our departure, but that quickly changed. I’ll admit that I eavesdropped on the entire conversation too. “Blake Shelton, what is your surly ass doing on a Stagecoach in the middle of Missouri?”

My eyes widened. This new man was a brave soul like Blue! 

Watching Blake blink and then smile…. He smiled? “I thought I’d keep your carcass company on the ride home.”

Then they both shook hands and laughed.

It was such bizarre behavior from what I knew of Blake (at least since I’d met him) that I gaped at them in shock. I felt bad that I didn’t know the other man’s name.

“Boy, you don’t have to be so nervous around me. I promise I look worse than I am.” the bigger guy said to me. 

Oh dear… 

Blake and Blue both laughed. I sighed. So much for remaining a boy in this company. I pulled off my hat and waited. It took almost a full ten seconds for the truth to register. “I’m sorry ma’am. I meant no offense.”

That’s it? Well this man certainly wasn’t as aggressive as his friend Blake!

I smiled graciously at him. “No offense taken as I am the one dressed up as a boy. My name is Gwen Stefani. I’m travelling with Blue.” I held out my hand to shake his.

Only he didn’t shake mine, he bowed over my knuckles and gently kissed them. “It’s a pleasure ma’am. I’m the Sheriff in the county where that old coot lives.” He said pointing towards Blake. “I’ve known him forever. My name is Trace Adkins.”

A sheriff…. Well… he was nice at least. And I hadn’t broken the law when I took off, so he couldn’t arrest me.

Blue watched our entire encounter with interest and said, “Ignore the men Dove, they are boring on the best days.” Her eyes were twinkling with a hint of mischief.

The Sheriff sat back in his seat and glared at Blue. “You know, if you didn’t beat me at poker last time we played, I would be more friendly.”

My eyes widened in shock. Blue knew the Sheriff? Did she know Blake too? That would explain the smile…

Blue’s laughter filled the coach. “Don’t be a sore loser Trace. It’s not my fault you were drunk and can’t keep track of your cards.”

He just grunted, then pulled his hat down over his eyes like Blake did on the train. Was this a signature move for cowboys? I would have to ask Blue.

I glance to the corner to find Blake glaring at me again. I sighed. There was no winning with that cranky man.

Blue looked at me, then followed my gaze to Blake. A grin curled her lips again. “Mr. Shelton actually left his ranch. I never thought I would see you travel farther than town in this lifetime.”

Blake grunted too. Was this cowboy talk? How odd.

“You need to make her wear a dress.” Blake growled at Blue. “She looks ridiculous in mens clothing.”

Excuse me? I was sitting right in front of him! He couldn’t tell me that? Anger rushed through me. He was just like all the other males I’ve encountered!

I cleared my throat. “I’m right here, thank you. Blue doesn’t need to speak for me just because I’m travelling with her. I promise you I’m of the age to speak for myself. I’ll look ridiculous if I want too, thank you. I appreciate your concern.”

Blue laughed loudly. Even Trace peeked at me from under his hat with a small smile on his face. Blake was now openly glaring at me. “Suit yourself.” He said.

“Thank you, I will.” I huffed.

And then it was silence until we stopped and changed horses.

********

We were about two hours away from Springfield when it happened. 

I was starting to doze off in the corner. Blue gave up and went to sleep as soon as we hit the second leg of our trip. Blake and Trace were talking quietly together, but I was so sleepy, I didn’t even pay attention.

I heard the driver yelling at the horses, then yell down to us, “Y’all hang on, we’ve got company coming and it might get rough!”

Rough was a bit of an understatement.

We picked up speed and I was thrown forward with enough force that I landed smack into Blake. He caught me and said, “Easy, I got you.” He gently helped me back to my seat as the coach picked up more speed.

Trace was checking his guns and I watched in shock as he pulled one from his boot and hand over to Blake. What was happening? 

Blue was awake now. She looked from the men to me and sighed. “Again?” she asked Trace. “Yes ma’am.” he said. “You and Miss Stefani need to brace yourselves and try to anchor yourselves in the seat. You’ve been through this before Blue, you know.”

She nodded and I watched as she turned sideways and gripped the seat and put her feet on the side of the wall. It was an awkward position, but it looked like she had a good grip. I attempted to follow her example, but there was a window on my side, so she pushed me under the seat and told me to grip the top firmly.

I barely had time to grab the top when I heard one, two, three, four loud cracks in succession. The coach jerked and suddenly pulled left sharply. We rocked left and right quickly, then suddenly we were on our side, not moving at all.

I was thrown from under the seat and I hit something hard before coming to rest against another body. I wasn’t certain the person I landed against. Blue screamed when we went sideways, but her grip was firm because she was still holding on with a shocked expression on her face. I had no idea how the men fared or our driver.

“Gwen, we’ve got company coming. Get your hat on, quick!” Blue said to me in a rush.

I was confused. My hat? Why? I did as she said.

“Don’t say or do anything, just let me or one of the guys talk.” Blue reassured me. 

“Why? What’s happening? I’m not from here, remember?”

Blue looked up, like I was getting on her nerves. I probably was. I was inquisitive like that. “We’re getting robbed Gwen. It happens all the time on this route.”

What? How exciting!

“That’s terrible.” I replied.

There was a groan beside me. I looked over to see that Blake was waking up or maybe he was just groaning. Trace was already perched with his gun aimed outside a window. Blue took place at an opposite window, with a much smaller gun. Where did she get that?

Trace looked at Blake, then at me and frowned. “I don’t suppose you know how to shoot do ya?” I bit my lip and replied, “I can shoot billiards, yes. Guns, no.”

He sighed.

Trace leaned down and took the gun he gave Blake and put it in my hands. “Welcome to the West. Pull back on this, point and shoot.”

I nodded at him, holding the heavy gun at my side.

Blake groaned again, then sat up. He looked at me with a smile. “Why are there two of you Pretty Girl?”

Three of us stared at him in shock. I patted him on the shoulder. “You should lay back down. We’re not to our destination yet.”

“Okay.” He said, with no argument. “By the way, I like your hair down better.”

I gaped at him.

What a strange, strange man. 

Shaking my head, I held my gun with both hands.

I was ready to protect my new friends and my adventure.

No one was taking this away from me.

I’d shoot them in the butt first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard the thunder from hoofbeats from multiple horses drawing closer to us. We were currently stuck in the overturned carriage, awaiting our fate. (Rather, I was waiting for my fate while Blue and Trace looked out the window, waiting.) 

I held a gun, ready. I wasn’t exactly sure what I was ready for though… Trace didn’t say. Should I wait until someone busted through the broken door or until someone was hurt? I had questions and now didn’t seem like a great time to ask them.

It didn’t help matters that I couldn’t see what was happening outside. I could only hear brief sounds due to the heaviness of the coach. It sounded like multiple men talking, but I couldn’t be certain.

Why in the world would someone want to rob this stagecoach? All my money was on my person and I didn’t think we were carrying a bankroll of any sort. It seemed odd to me, but what do I know? Maybe they did it for pure fun out here in the wilderness. It seemed a bit excessive if that were the case and I’d be happy to tell them so… but the fact that guns were involved made me think my opinion might not matter.

I sighed and looked over to the man currently passed out beside me. The impact from the coach overturning knocked Blake out for a few minutes. The little while he did surface, he didn’t make any sense. He quickly passed out again. I looked at him with a clinical eye. Most of the damage I could see was limited to his face, where a cut above his left eyebrow slowly trickled blood and a quickly rising goose egg was beginning to turn color. Other than that physical injury, I didn’t see any other marks on Blake. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t break something from me landing on him…. He cushioned my fall.

I should thank him for that, even if it wasn’t intentional. He helped me back to my seat and was likely hurt for his efforts. I’d thank him when he woke up in his right mind. As cranky as he was, I’d live with it and be grateful.

Blue yelled at me from her perch next to Trace. “Be ready, Gwen! If someone comes through the roof or even the door, shoot them first and ask questions later!”

Could I do that? I’ve never even held a gun before, let alone shot one! I stared at the gun in my hand. It was so much heavier than I thought it would be and looked nothing like the small little hand model that Blue was holding. In fact, it would take me both hands to hold it steady. However, if this was the only way I could help, I would do it. I could maim a man, but I wasn’t so sure I could shoot to kill.

That seemed like a tall order for me.

Then all hell broke loose.

Gunfire erupted from outside, sounding like it was coming from both sides. Why were they shooting at the coach? Were they hoping to penetrate the wood? I tucked the gun in the back of my pants and slouched in the floor. I tried to cover Blake’s body so he had more protection from the shots, but he was so big that my small from only covered about half of him. Sighing, I figured it was better than nothing.

I curled myself around his head and chest, figuring that was the most important to protect. I jumped when I felt a bullet hit the wood next to me. Oh my God! That was way too close! I could feel my limbs shaking with excitement and adrenaline. I couldn’t help it.

“You know, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was say so.” A voice under me slurred.

I sat up briefly and looked down in shock. Blake’s eyes were lazy and full of pain, but definitely not normal. Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes at him. “Not now crazy man. You are injured and we’re surrounded. Just lay there and behave.”

“Huh.” Blake said. “Okay.”

He closed his eyes and obeyed. My eyes widened, not believing that he followed directions so easily. He must have hit his head really hard because this man had proved to be most disagreeable the few times we chatted.

Trace and Blue were busy firing their weapons out the window. Once every few minutes, one of them would hit their target but I’m not sure it helped us any. I had my answer when the coach door above us was suddenly wrenched open and the sunlight came streaming in. It temporarily blinded me for a moment and it was long enough for whomever opened it to grab me and pull me out, then slam the door.

It was a man… One in need of a bathtub and a bar of soap, badly. It took everything I had not to gag as he held me up in the air. “Well boys, what do we have here?”

Oh crap, I lost my hat.

He was holding me by my hair, my feet dangling about 3 inches off the ground. “Since when do women run around wearing breeches? And a damn pretty woman at that.”

Ugh, he was one of those men. I met his gaze and any fear I had dissipated at his words. I crossed my arms. “Please unhand me sir.”

“Please unhand me sir…. Well, she even speaks fancy boys! A fancy ass speaking woman wearing breeches. What else are you hiding from us sugar?”

A really bad temper if he kept up his plebeian ways. I mean, really… this wasn’t a robbery. This was worse… these were the sort of criminals that didn’t need to steal to survive, they did it because of the thrill.

I rolled my eyes at the smelly man’s question. I was hiding all sorts of things. For example, the gun in my pants. I just needed a distraction. 

And it arrived in the form of Blue, in all her glory. 

She threw open the door and perched herself up on the side of the coach, then glared at the men holding me. “Please tell me what y’all are doing with my little sister?”

Little sister? Okay then.

Another man in the group coughed and answered, “Sorry Miss Blue, we didn’t know you were on this coach.”

“Damn right you better be sorry. And you better be setting my sister down right now.” She stated to the smelly man holding me.

He smiled maliciously, I noted he was missing most of his teeth and the few he did have were rotten. I tried not to shudder. “I don’t feel like releasing her. I haven’t seen a woman this fine in years, especially around these parts.”

I glared at him. I had enough of him. I kicked him between the legs like my brother taught me to do if a man ever cornered me and he dropped me immediately as he fell to the ground groaning. “You will remember that I asked nicely.” I announced to him.

I walked back to the coach backwards, keeping the other 3 men in my sight. That’s when I saw Trace sneaking around behind them. How in the world did he manage that? I didn’t even see him exit the coach! Not wanting to draw attention to him, I tried to keep all the men’s attention on me. 

“Could one of you possibly tell me why you are robbing this coach anyway?” I asked the question to any one of them that would answer it, with the exception of the smelly man that was still groaning on the ground, courtesy of my foot kick. (Quite proud of that.)

All three stared at me like I asked a foreign question. Had they truly not thought about the reason why they are doing something and the consequences of such actions? The idea was completely ludicrous to me… it seemed so, so… well, stupid.

The man that addressed Blue somewhat politely finally answered me. “I don’t know ma’am. We just follow Bob there. He’s the leader.”

I nodded, like that made perfect sense to me. It kind of did actually. None of these men thought for themselves. Let’s call them hillbilly dandies. And the leader? He’s just a plain bully and criminal. 

Blue called me to her, “Dove, come up here please and sit.”

I didn’t hesitate, but it did take me a minute to climb. The moment I sat down, gunfire broke out again and I watched all three men in front of me fall, one at a time. My mouth fell open in shock. What just happened?

Blue announced, “That’s why I wanted you up here… out of the line of fire. Better to be safe. Now, are you okay? That idiot Bob didn’t hurt you?”

I was staring at all the men on the ground. Were they just dead? That’s when I heard the groaning and sighed in relief. I don’t know why, but I didn’t think three idiots needed to die for the actions of one… but the law out here was different. I did know I certainly didn’t want to witness it. Trace had incapacitated them. He shot them each in the leg or knee to keep them from running while he took their guns and tied them up.

I had to give Mr. Trace Adkins credit. He was a man that was very good at his job. I could definitely see why he was a Sheriff and I was certainly glad he was on the stagecoach today.

And Blue? She was full of surprises. It’s like I discovered another layer to her every time I turned around and it was fascinating. I owed her my gratitude for helping me escape from being held prisoner by smelly Bob. 

I gave her a side hug while we were sitting on the turned over coach. “What was that for? Blue asked. “Helping me when didn’t have too. Thank you.” I said.

A smile lit her face, making her appear years younger. “I don’t have many friends, but I would be honored to call you one Gwen. One thing you will learn out here, especially in Oklahoma, is that we help each other out when we can...that’s what friends do.”

I felt such a surge of emotion at her words, I blinked the tears away. I’ve never felt this sort of kinship with any of my other friends. I didn’t give a rat’s butt if she was a Madam, housekeeper, or a millionaire. Here, she became my friend and that’s what mattered. 

Hell, (may my grandmother forgive me for using such language) I even took care of Mr. Grumpy Pants inside the coach and while I didn’t consider him anywhere near a friend status, I certainly wouldn’t have left him in the clutches of smelly Bob. That would have been mean and I’m not really a spiteful person. 

Speaking of Grumpy pants, I needed to check on him while Trace was securing his prisoners and Blue was working to gather our supplies. I lowered myself back into the coach, wincing because my body was starting to ache a bit.

I bent over to check on Blake and was surprised to find him awake and a very unhappy expression on his face. I sighed. I should be used to this by now. “Can I get you anything?” I asked him.

“Yes.” He snarled, “You can get away from me.”

I blinked. Surely I didn’t hear him right…. “Excuse me?”

“Are you hard of hearing too?” He growled. “I wouldn’t be laying here if you hadn’t landed on me. You’re a menace.”

Well…. I never… He could rot in the floor. I stood up slowly, brushed my pants off and sniffed with disdain. I stared at him and pasted a pleasant smile on my face. “You’re welcome. I kept a bullet from hitting your worthless butt. I’ll consider us even then.”

I nodded and left the grump to his own company.

I joined Blue to help her sort our belongings. We were going to have to set up camp for the night and wait for the next coach that was coming through tomorrow, so it was going to be a long night if we didn’t get moving.

Two hours later, we had a small camp formed and Blue impressed me even more when she built a campfire. Using Trace’s bedroll, a bed was made for Blake to rest on. The prisoners were tied to wagon wheels and after checking out Trace’s knots, they weren’t going anywhere soon. Sadly, our driver was struck by a bullet, which is probably the reason we wrecked, Blue explained.

I stretched out in front of the fire, using my bag as a pillow. Blue was doing the same thing, but she had an actual pillow packed in her trunk, which made me smile. And Trace was on guard duty. 

The slight ache I felt earlier was much worse now. It hurt to move even a muscle. I didn’t ever want to set foot in a stagecoach again, but I knew that wasn’t an option and I refused to fail at something. I’d suck it up and deal with it.

I most certainly would not complain.

I glanced at Blake. He was awake and I wanted to ask if he needed anything because he looked utterly miserable, but I knew my help was unwanted, so I stayed where I was. Blue saw my gaze and nodded, “He’s a stubborn jackass, that one is. Has a great heart, but enough pride to fill Texas. Give him hell right back Dove, he’s not used to that. The women he’s used to fawn over him.”

I wasn’t interested in fawning over any man, let alone a man that treated me so poorly earlier after I helped him.

Wait… was he going to the same area as we were?

“Blue, do Trace and Blake live near you?”

She looked like the cat that ate the canary. “Of course they do. We all hail from Ada, Oklahoma. To be fair, Blake lives outside of town on a ranch.”

I groaned.

I had a feeling the Grump wasn’t going to take the news well… perhaps Blue should tell him.

“He’s not going to like that I’m staying. He doesn’t like me.” I told Blue.

“Then it’s a great thing that his opinion doesn’t matter, isn’t it.” Blue’s laughter was contagious.

Sighing, I stared up at the stars… relaxed. It was the worst day possible… but exciting, if that makes sense. 

I was content, almost. I was a bit puzzled by Ada’s one citizen that seemed to dislike me so strongly. Shrugging, I suppose it didn’t matter because I didn’t leave Philadelphia in pursuit of a man.

Pulling out my journal, I started writing. When I stopped, I had a list of things I wanted to do while living in Oklahoma in addition to recording the day’s events. I labeled it, ‘Gwen’s Goals’ and quickly shut it before anyone could see it. It was silly… but important to me.

Feeling somewhat accomplished, I laid back down and stared across the fire.

By accident, I met Blake’s eyes. I didn’t look away and neither did he.

I fell asleep, feeling the depth of his stare all the way to my soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blake’s POV

How anyone missed that the creature currently sleeping in front of the fire, currently dressed in boys clothing was a woman was beyond me, I thought as I stared at her curiously now that she wasn’t aware.

And what a maddening female she was too!

She was tiny. Definitely more suited towards city life…. Then I scowled at the thought at this rare, inquisitive human being trapped in the city. Was that why she was with Blue? I would have to ask the Madam at some point when Miss Noisypants wasn’t around. Every time I saw her she was bent over that paper of hers and writing, writing, writing. Didn’t she know there was more to life than writing? Like sleep.

“You mean like you’re doing right now?” A deep voice broke my concentration and I wasn’t happy about it, but I wasn’t happy about much these days. I glared at my oldest friend, Trace.

“Don’t you have a job to do?” I asked him. Yes, it was mean. I couldn’t help myself, that was the nature of our friendship. The two of us were like a prickly pear or as my mama liked to call it, “Y’all are two old hens that are just grown, still peckin at each other.”

There was no heat behind my words. I won’t admit it, but I didn’t like being caught staring at the odd woman in our midst. And I absolutely wouldn’t admit that there was something about her. I’d walk to Oklahoma first, barefoot.

I had a bad history with women. Well, with a woman. It might have been years ago, but it still left a sour taste in my mouth. I didn’t give two shits about it now, but losing face in front of my neighbors was next to mortifying, especially when the two of us had grown up together. No, I was glad that woman was no longer in my life or my problem. It’s plain as day that we wouldn’t suit now and she was another man’s problem, just in my town.

Couldn’t they settle in another town? Of course not. After several years of awkward encounters, I stopped caring and my heart hardened to most of the female species around Ada, much to their dismay and my mama’s.

She wanted grandbabies and I wanted peace.

I found my peace on the ranch. While riding the fence line or tending the herd, there was nothing but God and country out there. I didn’t have to make an effort to fit in society or dance to the standards it dictates. I had zero interest in attending social functions, outside of attending Sunday services with my mama.

No, I was quite happy to stay in one place… all the time. Once in a while, I would meet with Trace for an early dinner at the Saloon, but I didn’t linger and I certainly didn’t encourage any of those roving eyes I felt follow me.

I wasn’t interested. My life was full and complete. At least, I thought it was until I received a missive from an Aunt to attend to her in Philadelphia. I knew her well from the few times that she travelled to Oklahoma to visit with her sister, my mama. However, now she was sick and with no one left but kin in Oklahoma, she sent for us.

My ma pleaded, although she didn’t need to. I was already packed and had booked a ticket headed East to find out how I could help.... Because that’s what family does for one another here. I don’t know what they do in the big cities, I didn’t stay around long enough to find out. When my Aunt passed quietly, with me sitting by her side, I arranged burial for her body and attended, then I settled her affairs. Following that, I booked a trip home quicker than most people can sneeze.

I wasn’t sticking around the city. I felt confined and crowded here. When I boarded the train, I felt a little better, but it was still stifling. However, I was also exhausted so I didn’t mind sleeping in the cramped quarters.

Then I saw her… How did I ever think she was a boy?

I felt like a damn school boy when she opened that hotel room door and I was left standing there, gawking. I don’t stare at women, ever. I don’t chase women, ever. I don’t have time for that ridiculous behavior. Running a ranch the size of mine takes dedication and sacrifice, so even if I wanted to chase women, I would have precious little time to do it. 

Imagine my surprise when a little slip of a female managed to render me speechless, just with her presence. That was before I recognized her. I knew that jawline looked familiar and it took me a few moments to add up, but when I did I was furious with myself for being attracted to someone that was obviously playing dress up and playing games. That shouted drama from the balcony and I wanted no part in it… and then another part of me couldn’t stand the thought of her foraging ahead on her own with no chaperone or any sort of protection.

The West is rough country for any man, let alone a single, beautiful woman. What she was doing alone, travelling all the way from Philadelphia to the wilds of Oklahoma, I didn’t know… but I was going to find out, eventually. I wasn’t surprised when Blue swept in and took Gwen under her wing, she’s practically famous for it. However, Blue and I didn’t get along on the best days. She thought I was an overbearing brute and I thought she was walking trouble… but that didn’t mean I didn’t respect her. No, Blue was honorable.. Or as honorable as you could be in a cutthroat business such as hers. She was honest and treated her girls right, not that I would know… but it pays to be friends with Trace because even the big guy likes to gossip.

I was curious what Miss Gwen Stefani, dressed as a boy, was going to do once we reached Ada, Oklahoma. Oh, I knew she was travelling all the way with Blue, I’m not dense. Was she going to look for a husband? If so, I could tell her she wouldn’t get very far in those breeches she was wearing. She’d do well to find a husband, it would keep her out of my business and trouble.

I hated to admit it, but she saved my skin more than once during the robbery attempt. How did I thank her? I snarled at her to leave me the hell alone. I was in her debt now and it wasn’t something I liked. However, I was completely ashamed of how I treated her now that I had time to reflect on it… especially recalling the hurt look on her face that she didn’t try to hide. Gwen didn’t deserve that and I knew it. I owe her an apology, but that meant admitting I was wrong and that was something I wasn’t willing to do. She’d get over it, like all females do. 

Eventually.

It’s why they are the softer, feminine sex. They are more willing to forgive and forget.

I sighed as I tried to get comfortable in front of the fire. I glanced at Trace’s prisoners and found one of them studying Gwen with an intensity that made me suspicious. I slowly got to my feet, still a little groggy from the know on my head and wandered over to the group. I stared down at the man, silently for a long pause and then asked. “Do you want to tell me what you find so fascinating about Gwen?”

The man, dressed in dirty jeans and a homespun shirt, looked surprised. “Is that her name? I was wondering what her name was. She looks like an angel when she sleeps.”

His words caused a flicker of unease in my belly. I knelt down so we were eye to eye. “Let’s come to an understanding. Keep your eyes to yourself. No more staring. You can forget her name and what she looks like when she sleeps. You’ll live longer that way.” I assured him.

I didn’t know how much longer, considering his lengthy history of crime… That wasn’t my decision. He smiled a toothless grin. “I can stare all I want and you aren’t going to do shit about it, friend.” Then he spit on my boot.

Disrespect is something I don’t tolerate, especially towards females. Most people would assume otherwise because of my history. I graced him with a feral smile. Then before he could blink, I had my hand behind his neck and I brought my knee up to his face. He was out cold.

He’d think twice before crossing me again and before staring at one slip of a female that was raising hell all around her and didn’t even realize it.

Shaking my head, I went back to my spot in front of the fire and laid back down. I stared at Gwen again through the flames and wondered just how she managed to get under my skin so easily.

********

She was bent over that journal again, writing.

It was mid-morning and we were waiting for the next Stagecoach to show so we could catch a ride the rest of the way home. I was in a shit mood from lack of sleep and being put through the ringer during the robbery.

Trace took it in stride. He was used to my grumpy moods. He told me to jump on a cactus and went about his day. Blue didn’t miss a beat either when she told me to go to hell either. It’s always good to know that your friends feel comfortable enough not to mince words. 

Gwen simply looked at me for a full minute, shrugged and started writing. There were no words exchanged or harsh looks. Hell, she didn’t even throw one of those temper tantrums that the women in Ada are famous for. I wasn’t certain what to do with her behavior except observe and study her.

She was such an abnormal creature… rare.

I managed to pretend I was whittling an object and instead, I was watching her and Blue most of the morning. There was going to be a line to the next town of men wanting to get to know Miss Gwen Stefani and the thought churned my stomach. I ignored it. Blue told her about Ada and a few of the residents, then about the Saloon.

Gwen was entranced with all of it, but especially about Saloon life.

That worried me… this woman in a saloon? I couldn’t even imagine it. And surely Blue wouldn’t even think of it doing that, she was smarter than that. I’d have to have a talk with Trace to see if he could rein Blue in before things got out of hand.

Approaching hoofbeats distracted me from my train of thought. I stood and glanced to the east to see the stagecoach we had been waiting on start slowing with the driver yelling a loud, “Whoa, girls, whoa!!!”

I tossed the cold coffee in my cup into what was left of last night’s fire, now just smoke and hot embers. I recognized Doug, the driver, as one that made the trip to Ada often. He was a friendly guy, just not too smart. I started to yell at Gwen to put her rescued hat back on, but glancing back, I was again surprised that she was several steps ahead of me and had not only done that, but also added some dirt to her feminine features.

I laughed when I observed some of the soot from the fire was now smothered on her white, porcelain skin. I didn’t know if it was her idea or not, but it was pretty smart. She now looked like a dirty street urchin instead of a woman playing dress up in boys clothing. 

Blue caught me staring before I could wipe the amused smile off my face. She quirked a brow in challenge. She was a menace too. The two females deserved each other. Shrugging at her, I turned back to Doug. “Bout damn time you got here.” I said.

Doug studied our group and then his eyes found Trace standing by his prisoners. “Looks like y’all ran into some trouble?”

Jesus, the man was sharp as a tack. Really.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the sarcastic reply at bay. It wouldn’t help us if I pissed this man off. I really didn’t want to walk all the way to Oklahoma. “A bit.” I agreed. If I said anymore, we’d be hoofing it.

But Lord, save me from idiots. I don’t have any more time or patience for them than I do women. At least with women, I knew where I stood. Their agenda was clear from the start. A wedding ring and my last name was the top prize. With idiots, they didn’t even have enough sense to understand what an agenda was.

Doug nodded. “I’m only carrying on passenger and mostly supplies. All of ya should fit inside and then what’s left over can ride on top with the luggage or you can tie to the seat up here.”

Trace nodded and I set to work helping him.

It took an hour and we were ready to go.

********

There are moments that I think that God is angry with me. I feel guilty for thinking that, but I seriously wonder what I could have done in this world to upset him so much that he would put me in such a miserable situation. 

I didn’t bother to ask Doug the identity of the passenger in the coach because it didn’t matter. We had to get back to Oklahoma and the earliest another coach would be through was probably next week. However, if I had known who the person was in advance, I probably would have made camp and sat out for a week.

Mrs. Leah McLoughlin. Ada’s youngest widow and most annoying woman alive. She was the biggest gossip in three counties and the biggest flirt in the state. She made no secret over it either, which I found distasteful. I actually found her distasteful, which is why I’m currently lodged between Gwen and Trace.

There was no way in hell I was sitting next to the harpie. I’d let Trace shoot me first.

I didn’t even feel but a moments guilt for throwing Blue at her. Blue could handle anyone, I’ve seen it. And I didn’t feel guilty for grabbing Gwen by the elbow and sticking her small frame in the space between Trace and I either… there was absolutely no way I was giving Mrs. McLoughlin a chance to needle her way close to me if she had the opportunity.

So I took away all opportunities at first glance. It was difficult enough when she tried to engage me in conversation. I had to be civil when I really wanted to move to the top of the coach with Dale. 

When I climbed in the coach, Leah’s eyes widened with recognition as she said, “Blake Shelton, is that seriously you stepping onto my coach?”

I really wanted to say, “No, no it’s not.” and then run far away. But, I’m not a coward. I simply nodded at her and sat down with a grunt on the opposite side. She kept right on talking. “Well, it’s great to have a familiar face on the way home. I was about to bore myself to death.”

She was about to bore me to death, not that it mattered.

Blue had followed me inside and took a seat beside Leah. I didn’t miss the tightening around her eyes or the pinch around her lips when she saw that we wouldn’t be travelling alone on this trip. I had to bite down on my lip to keep from smiling at the fact that her plans, whatever they were, were ruined. Trace was behind Blue and he settled his large frame next to mine, with enough space between us for a small person. So when I saw Gwen climbing the steps, with her head down, dressed like a boy, heading towards Blue, I took advantage of the situation and grabbed her arm.

A squeak of surprise escaped her lips, but she clamped them shut quickly after narrowing her eyes at me. I met her glare with one of amusement. Oh yes, she wasn’t happy with me at the moment.

It was great. I liked the idea of this slip of a woman being irritated at me. It was funny as hell. She wore her fury and indignation well too… She sat straight up, careful not to touch me or Trace. I think she forgot she was a boy for a bit until I growled, “Boy, you better not get any of that dirt on me.”

I wanted to laugh at the small gasp from beside me. But Leah had to chime in. “I don’t know why they would let a dirty street urchin ride in the coach. He should be on top with the luggage or on the back.” She sniffed with disdain.

Have I mentioned how much I dislike this woman? This is another reason. Her high and mighty attitude. 

Gwen froze beside me at her words and I waited to see what she was going to do. I looked at Blue and she was smiling, staring at the ceiling.

I glanced at Trace next. He was staring down at Gwen, with an affectionate smile on his face. What the hell? Did she win everyone over already?

In the span of five seconds, I watched helplessly as a woman singly destroyed all my beliefs about their station in my life.

I felt Gwen sigh beside me, then she whipped her hat off and tossed it at Blue. Blue caught it with a chuckle, which meant she wasn’t surprised one bit by Gwen’s actions. Next, Gwen looked at Trace. “Can I borrow your handkerchief please, Sheriff?”  
With a smile, Trace handed her his red bandanna. She cleaned the soot from her face and handed it back to him with a smile. “Thank you, Trace. I’ll replace it when we stop.” she said. He laughed. “It’s my pleasure.”

Gwen then stared at Mrs. Leah McLoughlin with a pleasant smile on her face. I knew this smile. It was a facade. I watched Leah’s features as she registered that the dirty street urchin was indeed a female. Her face was once again pinched and confused. Gwen’s smile widened and she held out her hand, “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Gwen Stefani, also known as the dirty street urchin. I’m sorry to inconvenience you, but I’m sure you understand why I choose not to ride on top of the coach.”

Crickets.

Leah stared at Gwen’s hand with distaste. Gwen shrugged and sat back with a small smile. Blue laughed again, loudly and Trace joined in.

Mrs. Leah McLoughlin had never been confronted before and a small woman by the name of Gwen, travelling from Philadelphia, not only confronted her… but left her speechless.

I never thought I’d be alive to witness such a thing and it made Gwen even more appealing to me.

Sighing, I sat back and stared out the window.

I wasn’t happy… far from it.

A distraction was the last thing I needed right now.

Miss Gwen Stefani was proving to be that and more.

But I wasn’t going down without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gwen’s POV

We were finally pulling into Ada.

I was so ready to get off this Stagecoach and away from the warm, hard body of the man next to me…. And his grumpy demeanor. I couldn’t begin to comprehend how a friendly man like the Sheriff and a gruff man like Mr. Blake Shelton were friends. It wasn’t any of my business how their friendship worked, but it was odd.

Of course, I was preaching the gospel to the choir… I was rather odd myself, but I already knew this.

I felt Mrs. McLoughlin’s eyes on me and it took everything I had not to comment. I had already ruffled enough feathers, as my mother would say. Sighing, I attempted to look out the window around the bulk of Blake’s large frame as we were rolling through town. I couldn’t see much, but what I could see was utterly charming.

This was nothing like Philadelphia!! My heart began beating faster with excitement and anticipation. The streets were not cobblestone, but dirt… maybe gravel in places? I couldn’t tell from the coach. It looked like it had rained in the last few days because there were large puddles of water everywhere in the road. We passed a few white, clapboard houses and then we pulled into what must be the business district and stopped. 

I guessed it was a short business district.

Trace stood up and threw open the door, disembarking quickly so he could round up the prisoners and take them to the jail. Blue exited next, like a queen climbing off her throne. I admired her poise and her sense of humor. I have never encountered another woman like her, ever. 

Blake nudged me with his elbow for me to follow. I quirked a brow at him. “I’ll go when I’m ready, thank you.” I informed him.

He huffed and sat back in his seat. I wanted to laugh. He was used to women jumping when he said jump. Well, this woman didn’t know how to jump. I only knew how to run.

Grabbing my hat, I left it off and stood at the top of the steps as I got my first view of Ada, Oklahoma. My first thought was correct, it was charming. It was also extremely small. This town didn’t have a business district. It had a couple of businesses… that’s it. A general store that doubled as a post office, a bank, saloon, and in the distance I could see a white building with a steeple. I assumed that was the church. There were a few other small businesses, such as the livery and cafe too. 

There were quite a few people about town, more men than women, but I wasn’t surprised by that fact after Blue told me there was a shortage of eligible women here. The few women I did see were in long skirts and bonnets, most with multiple children clinging to them. 

I started down the steps when I felt a firm push on my back. I lost my footing and went flying forward. With nothing to grasp onto, I flew forward several feet and straight into a mud puddle, face first. Completely shocked, it took me a moment to gather my wits and when I did, I sat up slowly. I’m sure I was a mess. I felt the mud dripping down from my face onto my pants and shirt.

Several people that were lurking about gasped when they witnessed my acrobatic act. I lost my hat in the mud and my hair came loose and was now down to the middle of my back. More shock gasps followed after witnessing that the man falling face first into the mud was indeed a woman… one woman was so shocked, she fainted. 

I looked at the Stagecoach door and saw Mrs. Leah McLoughlin looking at me with a smile of satisfaction on her lips. She walked down the steps and over to me, then whispered, “You might want to ask the Sheriff for that handkerchief again.”

I looked up at her, with her holier than thou attitude and sense of entitlement and started laughing. “Thank you for thinking of me, Mrs. McLoughlin. However, a little mud is good for the skin. Didn’t you know that? It’s all the rage in the cities.”

I had no idea if it was or not. My grandmother said a little dirt never hurt anyone growing up, so I wasn’t exactly lying to her… therefore I didn’t feel one bit guilty. Although, I shouldn’t feel guilty since she’s the one that pushed me into the mud puddle.

She stared at me in shock. This entire town was likely going to be in a state of shock from my visit before the day was over.

Blue leaned down and pulled me up with Trace’s handkerchief. “Come on Dove, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Still chuckling, I followed my friend towards the Saloon, where she promised me my own room and guaranteed my safety. Not to mention, besides the boarding house, it was the only place in Ada, Oklahoma to stay unless you planned on camping out overnight.

I picked up my bag from the pile of luggage that had been unloaded, careful not to get mud all over it. Walking up to Doug, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me with confusion. I smiled, which I am sure wasn’t the greatest thing with mud covering my face. “I apologize for my appearance, but I just wanted to thank you for giving us a ride here. I sincerely appreciate it, it was kind of you.”

The little man turned red with embarrassment and removed his hat as he stared at me, then his feet. “Think nothing of it ma’am. I’m happy I could help.”

I nodded at him and smiled again before turning away and smack into Mr. Blake Shelton.

My day wasn’t exactly improving.

I got mud all over his shirt since I face planted in it. I quickly moved away and apologized, “I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” I said.

He sighed, looking down at his once clean shirt, now smudged with mud. “Clearly.” he stated.

Well, at least he wasn’t surly at the moment. That had to count for something.

I started to walk around him, but he grasped my elbow. “Not so fast there Miss Stefani.”

I groaned inwardly. 

“What are your plans now that you are here?” Blake asked.

I furrowed my brow. Why was he asking me that question? That wasn’t any of his business. I didn’t want to be rude since he dialed back the grumpiness, but I wasn’t giving in to his highhandedness either. “Plans? Who said anything about plans?” I asked.

“Surely you have a plan for the reason you are here… a goal, agenda?” He used his hands to explain, like I needed help understanding.

The poor man…. Needed more exposure to women like me to understand that not all of us worked the same. I laughed at his suggestion and he frowned. “Sorry,” I explained. “Of course, I understand what you are asking, however I also resent what you are asking.”

Now he looked beyond confused. “Just because I am here does not mean I need a reason, a goal or an agenda, Mr. Shelton. Some of the female species can actually exist without such things.”

He glowered at me, like my answer left him unhappy. This left me extremely satisfied because he made me unhappy not so long ago. Tit for tat and all that. 

He glanced at a waiting Blue and back at me, “Tell me you aren’t staying in the Saloon.”

Well, I could tell him that, but I would be lying and I hate liars.

Trace yelled at Blake for assistance and he released my arm, his eyes flickering to Trace. “I need your help!” Blake nodded at Trace and sighed, then turned back to me and his piercing blue eyes were furious. “We’re not done with this conversation either. I’ll find you later.”

He could try, but he wouldn’t succeed. I’m a champion at avoidance. This was an entirely different environment, but I’d manage.

I waved at Trace and followed Blue.

A bath was calling my name.

********

I was in heaven.

Pure bliss in the middle of my assigned room that was located in a Saloon in the state of Oklahoma.

My family would lose their minds if they saw me. However, I was having the time of my life. This was the best adventure. Even most of the people I encountered were great, with a few exceptions.

However, at the moment, even those exceptions I could overlook.

I was submerged in a bath of warm water and bubbles that smelled like lilacs. I was on my second tub of water, using the first to scrub the dirt off. This tub of water was to relax my sore muscles from the attempted robbery of the coach. My long, blonde hair was draped over the back of the tub, drying.

I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing even more.

BAM, BAM, BAM

Sometimes I think that I’m not meant to relax. I had an eerie sense of deja vu while sitting there in the water and having someone beat on my door. However, I wasn’t answering the door this time. Not only was it locked, but Blue was downstairs and she was the only person with a key.

No, I was staying right where I was. The person on the other side could go bother someone else. 

Groaning, I stretched my leg and attempted to massage a cramp out of the calf. When it eased, I laid back in the tub again and sank down into my bubbles. I forgot how great a bubble bath could be… and how relaxing the lilac scent was. I was ready to fall asleep in the tub.

BAM, BAM, BAM

Damn it. I muttered a quick apology to God and my granny for cursing, but how was I supposed to relax when someone kept beating on my door?

I didn’t have to ponder the question long because four seconds later, the lock popped and the door was thrown open and one furious Blake Shelton came stalking in.

He came to an abrupt stop when he saw exactly where I was and why I didn’t answer the door. His cheeks turned a deep red with what I’m going to assume was embarrassment, but with this man… who knows.

He stared at me for a full minute before he swallowed and attempted to talk. All he managed to say was, “Shit,” before he turned and stalked out, slamming the door behind him as he left.

That was probably the most productive conversation Blake and I have had thus far. And the most civil, considering. 

********

I stepped out of my room a new woman.

Well, not really… but I was cleaner and smelled much better.

Standing on the second floor of the Saloon, I took advantage of my perch to check out Blue’s business. It was much busier than I anticipated. Of course, I shouldn’t be surprised since she said this was the only ‘watering hole’ for miles around. There were several tables occupied with men playing games of cards. I was guessing it was a form of poker, which I read was often played in Saloons in the west. There was a large, upright piano in the corner that looked well worn, but loved. A bartender was wiping down a long, wooden counter and several girls, in risque clothing, were weaving their way in and out of the patrons. One girl was sitting on the lap of a poker player. I noted that while what the women were wearing was considered risque by society, it was in good condition and high quality. It spoke to Blue’s standards.

I was absolutely fascinated by the environment around me and couldn’t wait to record my observations in my journal. I wanted to interview Blue’s girls, if they would talk to me and ask them about their life here and their experiences in Oklahoma. I wanted to do the same with the bartender and Sheriff, but I was especially interested in the women and their role in this rough country.

“There you are, finally. It’s about damn time too.” growled a male voice from the bottom of the stairs.

I looked down and saw Blake didn’t vacate the premises. He merely went downstairs to wait for me. The sneaky grump. 

Sighing, I started down the steps. He met me halfway and grabbed me by the hand and pulled me behind him. What was he doing? Had he lost his ever loving mind?

And where was Blue?

I tried to tug my hand out of Blake’s, but that was impossible. He glanced back at me and said, “Don’t even try it.”

My mouth snapped shut and I glared at his back. 

I know he didn’t just tell me what to do… 

He pulled me into an office area, where Blue was sitting at the desk, with Trace leaning against the wall. They both looked up, surprised. Blake pointed to them and said, “Out. Both of you.”

If Blue was shocked at his announcement, she didn’t show it. Instead, she smiled and said, “Well of course you may borrow my office Blake.”

Trace shook his head at Blake and followed Blue out. “You’re an idiot buddy.” 

I seconded his words, but I kept my mouth shut for the moment. 

Blake slammed the door behind them, then pointed at a chair and me. “Sit.” he ordered.

And I officially had enough. “No thanks.” I said. “Standing is more comfortable for the moment, but thank you for the offer.”

“I don’t recall it being a suggestion.” Blake fired back.

“Perhaps if it were worded as a suggestion, I’d be sitting right now instead of arguing with you. Ever think of that caveman?” I crossed my arms, not the least bit intimidated.

“Suit yourself. I could care less if you sit or stand right now. What I want to know is what in the hell you are doing here?”

“Well, right now, I’m watching you make an ass out of yourself.” I explained to him patiently.

I watched him turn a nice shade of red. It was very satisfying. I take that back, it was extremely satisfying…. Probably the best thing to happen to me all week.

He sputtered. “That’s not what I meant and you know it! Why are you staying here in the Saloon and not the boarding house? This place is not suitable for a young woman!”

I grinned. “According to whom? Society? You? I’m going to explain this one more time and hopefully you’ll understand it this time. If I want to stay here, I will. I thank you for your concern, but I am not your responsibility or any man’s. And there are several young women already staying here, I’m not alone.”

His jaw fell open, then he snapped, “Please tell me you are not that obtuse!”

Mr. Blake Shelton was quite the hothead when he was riled. I was thoroughly entertained and that probably wasn’t nice of me, but I couldn’t help but poke the bear.

“Obtuse? You mean about the fact that they work in the service industry? Of course not. I understand perfectly.”

“Service industry? Gwen… do you even know what that means?” He ran a hand through his hair and I was starting to feel a little guilty… just a little.

I nodded. “I have a brother. Yes, I know what it means.”

“Then you see why you can’t possibly stay here. It will ruin your reputation in town.” He explained.

I shrugged. “Do I look like the sort of person to be concerned with things like that?” I pointed to my pants. 

“There are single, drunk men here all night long Gwen! You shouldn’t be around that.” he tried again.

I sighed. I decided to have mercy on him. He had good intentions, I think. However, he was being a pain in the neck. “Thank you for your concern Blake. I’ll be okay. Blue has guaranteed my safety and she said Trace is here most of the time.”

His jaw was clenched. “I’m not happy about this. We’re going to discuss it again, soon.”

“No, we’re not.” I assured him.

He stomped to the door and yanked it open, leaving me alone in Blue’s office. He turned back and glared at me, “Be ready on Sunday at 10 am. I’ll pick you up.”

Then he turned and stomped out.

What? 

He’d what? Pick me up?

On a Sunday?

Blue came back into her office and smiled at me. I was still in shock from my conversation with Blake. “Tell me Gwen, do you like fishing?”

Her question surprised me. 

I shrugged my shoulders, “I don’t know, I’ve never been.”

She laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks. “Well, there’s a first time for everything. You’ve got a big fish on your line. It’s going to take some time and work to reel him in.”

My eyes widened.

I shook my head at her. “No way. Forget it. I’m throwing the pole in the water. There will be no reeling a big fish from this girl.”

Blue giggled. “Oh Gwen, this is going to be fun to watch. Now tell me, do you have any singing experience?”

And that’s how Blake Shelton lost the rest of his ever loving mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blake’s POV

She was a maddening woman!

Infuriating.

I stomped to the livery, in a mood. I was getting my horse and heading back to the ranch, tonight… I’ve been away too long as it was. Taking a deep breath, I did my best to release the tension in my body. I was rattled and I didn’t like it.

Reaching the livery, I saw Zane, the owner’s son was getting ready to close up for the day. I waved at him. “Hey Zane! Is it possible to get my horse before you close?”

He was a teen still, maybe 17. He was still in the awkward phase of being a male. “Well Mr. Shelton, I’d normally say yes, but your sister already took it back to the ranch yesterday.”

I blinked as I tried to understand his words… my sister took my horse back to the ranch? Why? What was she doing in town without me?

“Did she leave a note?” I asked him politely. The poor kid turned red, likely a product of dealing with my sister, Endy. “No, Sir. I’m sorry.” Zane said. 

I nodded and stared at my feet, wondering what was happening to my carefully ordered world. It wasn’t so orderly at the moment and it’s been nonstop chaos since leaving Philadelphia. Throw this latest surprise with Endy in the mix and I felt like I was living someone else’s life… except I knew my sister… Endy could be spirited at times.

This is my punishment for leaving the ranch. My sister is rebelling and I’m dealing with another infuriating woman that I don’t even know what to do with. Sighing, I thanked Zane for his time and let him know that I would return tomorrow to see about borrowing a horse to return to the ranch.

There was no help for it. I was going to have to stay in town tonight.

I groaned at the thought of staying under the same roof as Miss Gwen Stefani.

Mental images of her submerged in the bathtub flickered through my mind. Lord help me, I wanted to kick my own ass. But, that was part of the problem. Only half of me was listening to logic and reason, the other half was more interested in learning much more about the intriguing woman in the water. 

I was battling with myself and losing the fight. It was embarrassing. I had a reputation of a stone cold asshole to protect and I could feel it going up it in flames around me the longer I was around her.

Why wouldn’t she listen to reason? I started walking back to the Saloon and decided to stop by the jail and appeal to my best friend. Nothing else, the old coot could sit and listen. Honest to God, I’ve done the same for him over the years when it came to Blue. And let me tell you, those two were a walking disaster.

I pounded on the door of the jail and waited. I watched with satisfaction as Trace’s large frame opened the door with a frown. “What do you want asshole?” he barked. A cigar was hanging out of his mouth.

I grinned. Now we were getting somewhere. This was exactly what I needed. Someone that not only spoke my language, but was on the same page as me when it came to relationships. “I want to talk to you, asshole and see if you can rein in your woman.”

Trace opened the door and waved me in. I saw the men from the attempted robbery of the stagecoach were in the two cells. I ignored them. Taking up residence in the one chair in front of Trace’s beat up desk, I waited for him to join me. He sat with a resigned sigh, then opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a half-full bottle of whiskey and two glasses, filling them. He handed one to me.

I took it and tossed it back. The whiskey burned all the way down. It also helped to clear my head. I sighed as I set the glass back on the desk. “Thanks. I needed that.” I nodded to Trace.

He saluted me with his glass and I watched as he tossed his back, then stack our glasses on the side of his desk. He leaned back in his chair and stared at me, then smiled. “What makes you think I can rein in Blue? You’ve met the lady. And she’s her own woman, not mine.”

I wanted to groan. Not this again. Blue and Trace had been dancing around each other for years. Anyone could see they were smitten with each other, you’d have to be blind to miss it. 

Why did I come to this fool for advice again? Sighing, I wanted to smack my best friend upside the head… but I needed him to do the same to me also. 

“I have women issues.” I finally said to Trace, picking at my jeans.

“I’m sorry, I thought I heard you actually admit you have a weakness. Can you repeat that?” Trace asked.

“Funny. I need help. You can help with Blue.” I tried to explain.

He put his hands up. “Stop right there. I don’t get involved in Blue’s affairs. What’s between us is private, but we never interfere with day to day things. You have a problem, be a big boy and take it up with her.”

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” I asked him. Trace quirked a brow. “Maybe you should ask yourself what you are afraid of and what the real problem is Blake. Gwen is a tiny slip of a woman that has the voice of an angel.”

If Trace wasn’t my best friend, I would have punched him in the mouth for that statement. However, he spoke the truth and I couldn’t hold it against him for doing so. He was also probably the only one that had cajones big enough to say it to my face. I rubbed my palm through my hair. 

I needed to get home, soon. Routine and ranch work and I was certain things would return to normal. I could spend some time with my sister and quiet her spirited side. I hoped. And I had a cattle drive to prepare for in a couple of short weeks… so many things and here I was, bellyaching about women?

What the hell was wrong with me? And planning to pick Gwen up on Sunday for church with my family? Was I insane? My ma would see that and run a mile with it… I’d never have a moment’s peace. I’d tell Gwen she was off the hook for Sunday as soon as I saw her again.

Visiting Trace was actually a great idea. I stood and held out my hand. As usual, our handshake turned into a back smacking hug. I laughed and said, “This visit actually helped more than I thought it did. Thanks pal.”

“Ummhmm, we’ll see.” He said and closed the door behind me.

********

I walked a little slower than normal to the Saloon.

I was enjoying the evening air for once after being stuck in Philadelphia, then the train, and stagecoach. The whiskey calmed my nerves, although I wouldn’t admit that to anyone. And visiting with Trace always put me in a better mood, even if others found his company lacking. 

It was a short distance from the jail to the saloon. Just down the boardwalk and across the street. With the length of my stride, I could have been there in less than 2 minutes. Tonight, I was taking a leisurely five minute stroll.

I was in the middle of the street when I heard it.

The voice of a siren.

I stopped dead and listened for a full minute. I was so distracted, I didn’t hear a wagon approaching or the man yell, “Get out of the road, Shelton!” 

I jumped out of the way, not even caring that I was almost run over by a horse and wagon… I was captivated by that voice. I’ve heard plenty of singers at Blue’s before and I’ve never, ever heard a voice like that.

I started walking, feeling like the voice was pulling me towards the Saloon. I was spellbound. And the closer I got to the Saloon doors, I noticed the usual noise was absent.

There was no yells and laughter tonight. There was only the piano and the beautiful, serene song of this woman singing.

I closed my eyes once more, listening. Christ, my skin shivered from the emotion I could feel her singing with…. I needed more, I walked through the doors.

The Saloon was at max capacity, plus a few. There wasn’t an empty chair to be found. People were sitting on the stairs. No one was talking, they were all watching and listening to this incredible woman sing. 

I pushed my way past the standing room only crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new singer at the Saloon. Whomever she was, she had immense talent… I was in awe.

I came to a dead stop and stared…. In disbelief.

Perched on top of that old, upright piano was Miss Gwen Stefani. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed as she sang with Horace, as he accompanied her on the piano.

She was a vision… all that blonde hair was loose and tumbling down her back. She looked like a Goddess. She was as lost in the song as everyone else was. She was so incredibly beautiful, it almost hurt to look at her… but look at her I did.

And I looked again… What in the hell was she wearing?

Were her bare legs showing? I saw a flash of knee and as she tossed her head back, I was afraid her cleavage was going to spill out of the corset that she was wearing. Whatever relaxed state I was in before arriving dissipated.

I worked my way through the crowd, towards the piano. During that time, I managed to see her ankles and a set of legs that I wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon…. Nor would any man paying attention.

The spark from our argument earlier that was barely lit was now a blazing fire. I was pissed… infuriated might be a better word.

And I wasn’t certain whether to be more angry at Gwen or Blue. I thought about it for a moment and decided Blue was Trace’s business. I was making Gwen my business. I should have been a little more insistent earlier.

The song ended and the room blew up with cheers, whistles and applause. I made my move. I hauled the half-naked woman off the top of the piano and threw her over my shoulder, then stomped through the crowd. I saw Blue watching us with a smile and I glared at her too. “I need a room for the night.” I informed her. She nodded. “Take the one next to Gwen’s.” 

I didn’t acknowledge her. The crowd divided as I walked with a shocked Gwen over my shoulder. That lasted about 3 seconds before she was beating on my lower back. “Let me down you big oaf!”

I ignored her as I walked up the stairs. She pinched my back, so I smacked her on the butt. Sometimes bad behavior has to be corrected and she was going to learn that, from me and no one else. “Stop it, Gwen. I’ll put you down when we’re somewhere private and not before.”

She was muttering under her breath. I didn’t give a damn if she liked it or not. Facts were facts.

I went to her room and found a set of her boys clothing, then carried her to my room and slammed the door. I set her down, then threw the clothes in her lap. “Get dressed and give me the clothing you have on.”

Her eyes were round with shock, then she glared at me and crossed her arms. “No.” She said. 

No? No? People didn’t tell me no! There was a buzzing sound in my ear.

We were locked in a stare down. She was changing those clothes before leaving this room and not before. I’d deal with her wearing men’s clothing before parading around in the costume she was currently sitting in.

“You’ll change or I’ll do it for you.” I informed her.

“I’ll scream bloody murder if you touch me.” She snapped back.

I quirked a brow. For some reason, I didn’t think she would… but I didn’t really want to push that either. I sighed and decided to try to reason with her. “Please Gwen, just change your clothes so we can talk.”

It took a moment and her features softened. “Okay. See, when you phrase it differently, it’s not nearly as abrasive. By the way, take me away from my singing again and you’ll be joining me, but singing Soprano.”

She winked and went behind the screen to change her clothes.

********

Miss Gwen Stefani is many things.

An enigma, a writer, singer, pain in my ass…. I could probably keep the list going.

Most of the town of Ada witnessed me lose my shit when I yanked her off the piano earlier and I didn’t give a shit. That said, it meant I wasn’t cancelling our Sunday outing either because after her little stunt on the piano, eligible men would be lining up for her from here to Mexico.

That wasn’t going to happen. She might not like it, but she needed my protection here and she was going to take it. I just had to make it sound more appealing to her. That was also going to take some work… but I’m used to hard work.

However, I’ve never had to work for a woman. Ever.

Especially one like Gwen… she was a diamond in a field of mushrooms. If I’m honest, I even like the way she infuriates me because for the first time in years I actually feel alive.

Pissed, but alive.

I was working on a long term plan to be her man…. But I was learning nothing with her was easy. She didn’t jump when I said jump. In fact, she would sit down instead. It made me curious about her parents… what kind of parents raised such an independent daughter?

Regardless, I was needed at the ranch and I didn’t want to leave her behind. I had the perfect idea going forward and I think Gwen was going to love it.

She wanted adventure, I’d give it to her and be able to keep an eye on her too.

Gwen walked out of the changing area, carrying her costume and sighed, “Now, what is your problem?”

“I have a proposition for you.” I announced.

She narrowed her gaze, suspicious. 

Smiling at her, my eyes dancing, knowing I had her where I wanted her, I said, “How would you like to go on a Cattle Drive?”

Her eyes widened, her mouth fell open with shock, then she nodded quickly. “Absolutely!”

“We leave for the ranch tomorrow.” I informed her, feeling quite proud of myself.

Oh yes, this was exactly what I needed… Gwen out of the saloon and somewhere I could keep an eye on her. She could visit with Endy. There were all sorts of things to do on the ranch.

“I can’t wait to ride a cow!!” Gwen announced.

And with that proclamation, the idea that this plan was going to be easy went out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is Sunday's chapter... posting early! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gwen’s POV

I packed the last of my things in the bag that I carried with me from Philadelphia and looked around the room that was mine for one whole night. How could I be sad to leave something I didn’t even have time to become attached to? Sighing I picked up my bag and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

I’ll be back. This was just a side adventure that was something I couldn’t say no to. I’ve only read about cattle drives in newspapers and a dime novel when I was younger. It was beyond fascinating! I couldn’t wait to see everything!

My journal was tucked on top of my bag… ready and waiting to be put to use.

Taking the stairs, I noted the Saloon was mostly vacant. There were a few stragglers about, a table of men playing poker and only one of Blue’s girls was out making rounds. Speaking of Blue, I didn’t see her on the floor, so I made my way to her office and knocked.

“Come on in!” her strong voice beckoned from within.

Smiling, I opened the door. There she was, bent over what looked like ledgers. “Hello, I came to say goodbye before I head out to the Shelton ranch.”

Blue looked at me with a sly smile. “I’m glad you did. Now, did that man happen to send you across to the mercantile for any appropriate supplies for the cattle drive he invited you on?”

Supplies? What kind of supplies did a person need for a cattle drive besides cows?

I shook my head no, all sorts of confused.

Blue sighed and rose to her feet with the same grace she did everything else. “It just happens that I’ve met a few cowboys in my day. I’ve heard enough stories to know a few items that I know you are going to want. If we forget something, have Endy bring you to town to pick them up before y’all leave alright? And it wouldn’t hurt to get you a dress or two for dinner with his ma. She’s good people Gwen.”

I nodded, letting Blue talk as she led me out of the Saloon and down to the general store.

********

I was ready for anything. Blue had seen to that. And when I tried to pay, she waved her hand away and said, “Consider it a welcome to Oklahoma gift.”

I hugged her hard after she left me, arranging for my packages to be sent on to the Shelton ranch. I had picked out a pair of heavy leather gloves, made from the East, for a woman with small hands. They were expensive, but Blue said they would be necessary for working with cattle. I knew we weren’t working with cattle on our way to the ranch, but I tucked the gloves into my bag, wanting them close, just in case I needed them.

I stepped outside the general store and ran into one of the gentlemen from the prior evening that had stopped me and bashfully complimented my singing. “I’m so sorry!” I said to him as I bounced off his chest and knocked a bunch of…. Was that farm supplies… out of his arms. His face reddened as he bent to pick them up and I stooped down to help, “You should watch where you are going!” He snarled at me. 

His tone caused me to drop what I was holding and take a step back in alarm. That’s when he looked up and realized I was the person he was speaking to. He sighed and looked defeated, then stood. He stared at his boots for a second. “I apologize Miss Stefani. I didn’t realize it was you. However, that shouldn’t matter. Rude is rude. Please forgive me.” 

I nodded at his words, feeling that he was truly sorry and held out my hand. “I’m sorry. I missed your name last night, Mister…” He gave me a small smile and shook my hand with a light grip. “My name is Luke Bryan, ma’am. And it’s an honor. I’m incredibly sorry again.”

I helped Luke pick up the rest of his supplies and we chatted for a few moments about his favorite songs and Philadelphia. I was surprised he was familiar with the city. Most citizens here wanted nothing to do with the city and to be honest, I didn’t blame them.

While we were chatting, a deep annoyed voice interrupted our conversation.

“Gwen, are you ready? I’d like to make it home sometime today. Luke, it’s good to see you.” Blake said, like he was discussing the weather.

My eyes widened. I couldn’t believe how he just casually used that phrase! And he was worried about my reputation in town! Rolling my eyes in disbelief… which was becoming a near constant state around this man, I thanked Luke for his time and whirled to face one, grumpy Mr. Blake Shelton.

“What are you doing?” I hissed at him, working to keep my voice low since we were in public and out in front of the general store.

“What I’m trying to do is to get your annoying butt moving so we can get home and I find you flirting with my closest neighbor instead!” Blake fired back.

Annoying? I didn’t even think so!

I strode right up to him and poked him in the chest with one finger with each word I said. “Maybe if you used less starch in your drawers, you’d be less grumpy and wouldn’t find everyone around you so annoying!” I informed him.

His face turned bright red and his mouth fell open in shock. I was quite pleased with myself. Nodding at him, I turned around, picked my bag up and asked, “Now, which way please?”

There was a growl and then my feet were no longer walking on the ground. Blake, once again, hoisted me over his shoulder and took off at a brisk walk in the opposite direction I was walking.

“You are a shrew.” He said to me, like I couldn’t answer him in my current position.

I have news for him. This was nothing. I grew up with Todd.

“And you have a burr stuck up your butt, Mr. Shelton.” I fired right back. I could do this all day long. He wanted to verbally spar, we could do that.

Instead, I felt him throw his head back and laugh as he continued to walk with me towards… well, wherever we were going.

It was good to know the grump could laugh. It gave me hope for the burr.

********

“That’s a horse.” I said to Blake.

“Congratulations on identifying basic farm animals.” He replied sarcastically.

“Why am I looking at a horse?” I asked. 

He sighed, then lifted me into the saddle. I squealed until he sat me down in the saddle and worked to adjust the stirrups. I’ve only read about this. I have never ridden. Every time I begged and pleaded, my parents claimed time didn’t allow for such nonsense.  
I sighed with happiness. I was finally going to learn to ride… well, not learn exactly, but I was going to ride!

Maybe I should tell him that I’ve never ridden before? Surely my naivete was evident… I leaned forward to stroke the mane and I was surprised by how soft it was. “What’s his name?” I asked Blake.

“Jiggles.” He said with a straight face. “And it’s a mare, not a stallion Gwen.”

Oh… but Jiggles? I had to ask…

“Why Jiggles?”

Blake sighed and looked up to the sky… like my questions were too much for his soul to bear. Was now the time to tell him it was only going to get worse? I thought about it for a moment. No, I’d let him sweat it out. 

“Because when she canters, she jiggles.” He shook his head as I laughed.

I watched as he climbed with ease on a much larger horse, this one brown too. “What’s his name?”

“Caramel.” He said.

I frowned a little… that was, well.. Okay I guess. I didn’t need to ask why, that’s for certain.

Blake leveled a look at me. “Are you ready to see the ranch?”

Was I ever!

“Yes!” I cried, startling my horse a little. My eyes widened as she moved suddenly. I remember reading that you are supposed to grip with your legs and hang on to the horn with your hands, so I followed the advice I read.

Instead of calming down, Jiggles took off like a fire was on her tail.

Behind me, I heard Blake mutter, “Fuck.”

********

It turns out that not everything you read in a dime novel is true. Who knew? Well, I did now of course, after earning myself a lecture from Blake. I still felt bad though. I scared him, so I earned that lecture. Heck, I scared myself if I’m being honest.

It had taken him a little while to catch up to me and grab the reins and when he did, he was furious. I was dumbfounded at the entire scenario. As Blake lectured me, I learned I was lucky I wasn’t bucked off or worse. Yes, he had a right to be angry with me.

Grumpy with life, I’ll hold my judgement for now. Angry with me at this moment, yes.

That didn’t change the fact that once we were back on the right trail and Blake actually tied my horse to his, (I mean really, was that necessary…) I once again lost myself in the amazing scenery around me. Nature. This was truly God’s Country out here in the middle of nowhere.

Yes, it was dusty and rugged. But it was also untouched by man’s hand. There was a beauty in the landscape that I wish I could describe. My eyes soaked it all up because I wasn’t sure if I would ever witness anything like this again.

“You’re quiet over there Gwen, that worries me.” Blake said.

I flashed him a huge smile. “I am mystified by all this beauty.”

Blake flashed a rare smile at me. “It’s just one of the reasons I love it here so much.”

Was Blake Shelton opening up? I nodded, then pointed at a cove of trees, with a deer eating in the distance. “Something like that… I’d never see in Philadelphia. This is what I’ve been waiting for. Thank you for giving me this opportunity.” I said to him and I meant it.

His cheeks turned a light red and he had dimples that deepened as he smiled wider at me. “I’m glad to share something like this with someone that truly appreciates it.”

This was a different side of Blake that I haven’t seen yet and it was interesting. How many sides does the man have to him? Was he like this all the time on his ranch? 

“How far is the ranch from town?” I found myself asking, curious.

“On a good day, it’s about a half day’s ride.” He said.

Lord. On horseback?

Okay then… I could do this. I nodded.

“You feel comfortable working Jiggles into a gallop now?” Blake asked me.

I could feel the challenge behind his words… the word comfortable was a disguise. I may be a female, but having a brother, I know these things.

“Let’s go.” This time, I followed his lead, knowing this was his area of expertise.

********

“Oh my Gosh, is that a cow? Tell me that’s a cow, Blake!!” I squealed as I sighted one, then two… and an entire group of them as we crossed over a hill.

Suddenly they were everywhere my eyes looked, I tried counting and lost count as fast as I started. And so many different colors!! There were brown, black, white!! I had no idea they came in such a variety!

Blake looked at me with shock, then threw his head back and laughed with genuine humor. “Oh Gwen, you’ve never seen a cow?”

I glared at him from my perch on Jiggles. “How often do you think a cow ran loose downtown Philly?”

He started laughing again and with no help for it, I joined him.

“I’m still riding one. And those cows look much easier to mount than Jiggles.” I informed him.

Blake was wiping his eyes as he continued to grin. “I can’t wait to see you try. In fact, I’m sure my sister would love to join you.”

********

We rode on his property for what seemed like forever before a large, white house came into view. There were so many outbuildings, I didn’t even try counting. I was going to guess this was the ranch house.

A dog came to greet us, barking hello as we rode the rest of the way in, the dog running beside us. We pulled to a stop and I noticed that people began emptying out of numerous buildings, everywhere…. No doubt to see their boss home.

And the odd woman he brought with him.

Blake slid to the ground with ease. I could do that, surely. Only, I forgot the fact that when you haven’t ridden before, nothing is easy… including walking.

I tried to copy Blake and my leg collapsed under me the moment it hit the ground. 

Shit.

I muttered an apology to Jesus and my grandmother for cursing, but I have a feeling that it's going to be the first of a few words to leave my mouth.

I had one leg still stuck in the stirrup and I was seated on the ground. I was good with just staying here for a few years because the inside of my thighs were on fire. Why did I think riding was a good idea again?

A group of cowboys surrounded me at some point during my lame attempt at dismounting and were now staring at me with identical looks of amusement. While I am always glad to be entertaining, I was beginning to hurt, a lot. And I couldn’t move because my ankle was still stuck in the stirrup.

None of the cowboys stepped forward to help… weren’t cowboys supposed to help?

Then I heard a booming woman’s voice, “Blake Tollison Shelton! Get in this house as soon as you help that poor young woman up!”

Uh oh, Blakey was in trouble!! I couldn’t help it… I started giggling.

I felt my foot gently extracted and then I was gently scooped up, only it wasn’t Blake that picked me up. It was the man from the general store earlier, Luke. 

I blinked, then smiled. “Well hello again, thank you for your help.”

Luke laughed at me and turned and walked right into Blake. He sighed, handing me over with care. Blake nodded at him. “Thanks.”

Glancing down at me, then the house where his mama was waiting, Blake grinned, “Hold onto your hat, you’re about to get your first dose of my mama and it sounds like she’s locked and loaded.”

My grin disappeared quickly. What did that mean?

“What does that mean?” I asked him quickly as he carried me up the front steps.

His eyes were dancing. I didn’t know this Blake… it was like he was hiding something funny. “It means you’re the first girl I’ve brought home in a long time, so buckle up.”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday's chapter since I will not be near a computer tomorrow! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gwen’s POV

Two women were currently staring at me and they both looked a lot like Blake. I smiled at them, as Blake set me down gently in a chair. Then the older woman began to fuss like a mother hen.

“Oh my, just look at you! Blake, did you make this poor child ride straight through town?” the older woman asked him. I was gathering this was his mother.

His face turned a brilliant shade of red, then he stared at his boots. “Well…”

“Don’t you give me an excuse young man! You should be ashamed of yourself! The poor thing can’t walk without pain now. I’m sorry dear, what’s your name?” She addressed me this time.

I smiled shyly. Is it wrong I was enjoying this little party, just a bit? “My name is Gwen Stefani, ma’am.”

She smiled. “Well, that’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And call me Dorothy. We don’t stand on formality around here.”

What a sweet woman! How a grumpy man like Blake could have such a sweet parent sort of amazed me. I waved at the girl standing behind Dorothy. “Hello!” I introduced myself.

The girls eyes widened and her face split into a wide grin, then she walked forward and hugged me. It took me by surprise, but I returned it happily. “I’m so happy to have another female out here and one that is friendly! I’m Endy, the crank’s brother.” She said.

I choked at her words, then started laughing. Indeed, she knew her brother’s moods well. 

“I’m standing right here Endy. And I’m not a damn crank.” Blake growled.

Endy and I both stared at him, smiling. Her eyes were lit with mischief and I had a feeling we were going to get along really well. “I’m sorry brother. Grump. Is that less offensive and closer to the truth?”

He rolled his eyes and turned to his mother. “I’ve invited Gwen to go on the Cattle Drive with us. She’s from Philadelphia and has never seen a working cattle ranch.”

Dorothy turned to me with a look of shock, then slowly smiled again. “How exciting! You’re here from the city! This must be quite the culture shock for you. You must tell us everything. How about some lunch and you can share your tale?”

That was the moment my stomach chose to announce itself with a large growl. Endy laughed and joined me at the table. “Yes, we’re going to get along just fine… so much that my brother’s head will probably spin right off.”

And that’s how I found myself sharing my tale and eating lunch with the Shelton family, deep in God’s Country.

********

Endy Shelton was a gem. She talked a mile a minute and it took a minute or two to keep up with her Oklahoma drawl, but once I adjusted to it, I found myself chiming in with agreement many times.

She was also starved to see the city. However, after hearing my description of Philadelphia, her eyes widened and she shook her head, “Maybe that’s not what I’m searching for… I don’t know what I want, just something more, you know?”

I did know. It’s what I felt my entire life before leaving for Oklahoma. 

We were walking around the ranch, about an hour after lunch. Dorothy insisted that my legs needed to be stretched or I wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow at all. I believed her because they were still smarting from the saddle, but the stretching from all the walking we have already done was working. Endy had her arm linked through mine and was towing me towards another building with more animals as we talked.

“Are there cows in this building too?” I asked.

She laughed. “I thought you’d never ask. Since you were so excited about seeing them in the pasture, I thought you might enjoy seeing a few up closer too.”

Be still my heart. I was about to run ahead like a little kid in anticipation!

“Really?” I squealed. “Can I pet them? Please tell me I can pet one Endy!!”

She was grinning at me, her eyes dancing. I just realized that she and Blake had the same eyes. Huh. It was so incredibly strange to me how different they were. Blake had left the kitchen shortly after dumping me on his poor family and disappeared somewhere, Lord only knows where. I didn’t care though. I had his sister for a tour guide and her bubbly personality and mine were well matched.

We walked into a large barn where several men were milling about. One looked up when he heard us walk in talking. He paled when he saw Endy and I wanted to laugh. The poor man… I knew several individuals that did that in the past when I would walk into a room. It usually meant that they couldn’t handle a woman of our caliber… that or we scared the living daylights out of them, which was worse in some ways.

Endy’s eyes found him and she waved. “Hey Kevin! I brought my friend Gwen down to see the dairy cows. And I thought I’d teach her how to milk a cow if she’s interested. Is Bessy still up here?”

The man, Kevin, turned red and simply nodded. Endy rolled her eyes and muttered, “He’s scared of me because I accidentally kicked him in an unmentionable place last week while running from a bull. It’s not like I did it on purpose!”

I giggled. “That’s my life story Endy… It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

She led me to a sectioned off portion of the barn and where the fattest, brownest cow I’ve ever seen stood, chewing on grass. She had the loveliest eyes too. They looked a little sad, but considering her circumstances at the moment, I might be sad too.

“This is Bessy.” Endy said. “She’s one of our dairy cows.”

“She looks sad.” I announced. “Is that because she’s a dairy cow and not a regular cow?”

Complete silence for a beat, then Endy was bent over laughing. I scratched my head, uncertain what was so funny. I thought it was a good question. Maybe she didn’t want to be a dairy cow. I certainly would rather roam the land if I had the choice.

“Oh Gwen, it’s going to be so fun having you here!” Endy finally said, wiping tears off her face. “Let me grab a stool and a bucket, then we’ll get to work.”

I took a moment to pet Bessy on the nose. I swear, I could feel those sad, sad brown eyes staring into my soul. She was miserable… or looked it. Maybe she was just hungry. I was surprised at how soft she was as I petted her. She didn’t move either, which also surprised me. Although, if I were as big as she was at the moment, I probably wouldn’t want to move very far either. What did they feed her? Lard?  
I would ask Endy.

Endy came back with a stool and a silver bucket, setting them both down on the side of Bessy. “Okay Gwen, I’m going to show you how to do it and then let you try.”

I nodded, watching closely. This was interesting and I couldn’t wait to write about it in my journal… actually, I couldn’t wait to write about everything I’ve witnessed today in my journal.

Endy sat down on the stool, which looked like it was made for a man rather than a woman. She patted Bessy on her side and then her hand and head disappeared. What? Where did they go?

“Endy, are you alright under there?”

She popped back out with a look of confusion on her face. “Yes, why? Did something happen?”

“Well, I saw you one moment and then you suddenly disappeared under the cow. I wasn’t sure what was going on.” I explained.

Endy’s confusion disappeared and was replaced with amusement. “You’ve never seen anything like this or a farm huh?” 

I shook my head no. I was as green as they came. 

“This stool is big enough for the both of us and ole Bessy is as gentle as they come. Come sit over here and you’ll see why it looks like I go poof.”

Clapping my hands like a small child, I sat next to Endy on the stool. When she leaned forward, she motioned for me to do the same, I followed. I noticed she had the silver pail under a massive looking thing that was seriously drooping. No wonder Bessy looked miserable! If I had to carry that around everywhere, I’d be miserable too!

I pointed at the droopy, massive thing and asked, “What in the world is that?”

Endy’s eyes widened and then she smiled. “That’s the udder Gwen, that’s what we’re gonna milk.”

It was my turn to be shocked. “You mean we have to touch that? And Bessy doesn’t care?”

Endy was sporting a huge grin now. She nodded. “Yes, we do have to touch that in order to get milk and believe me, Bessy will feel much better after we milk her.”

Oh. Well why didn’t she just say Bessy would be less miserable and I’d stop asking questions? I felt like a moron now.

I sighed and threw my braid over my shoulders. “I’m ready.”

Endy beckoned me closer and explained the process to me. She demonstrated how to work the teat down at an angle just right to express more milk. I was fascinated that there was actually a trick to milking a cow. She announced it was my turn and scooted over. It took over ten minutes for me to even have a hint of success and when I did, I felt like I climbed a mountain. I was determined to get the same amount of milk as Endy did into the bucket. She talked while I milked Bessy, telling me about growing up on the ranch. We were so distracted, we didn’t hear anyone behind us.

“What the hell do the two of you think you are doing?” A familiar, grumpy voice said behind us.

A couple things happened. 

He scared both of us. It’s not like we were doing anything wrong. But my boot knocked over the pail, spilled the milk inside and then instead of directing my aim for the pail, I lost my grip and trajectory was off. The next thing I knew, I sprayed Blake in the face with warm milk.

And then Bessy bellowed… mooed, whatever cows do.

“Uh oh.” said Endy, as she looked at her brother, now mopping milk off his face.

Indeed… I peeked a look at Blake and I couldn’t help it.

I started laughing.

Endy joined me and Blake ordered us to the house, shaking his head.

********

Blake’s POV

She’s only been on my ranch a few hours and my life is already turning upside down. My men are mooning over her. I caught three of them watching her and had to tell them to get back to work.

My mama loved her. I could tell over lunch. I’m not exactly sure what that meant for me, but I could see the planning already, so I made a swift exit to catch up on everything I missed at the ranch while gone.

However, I was sort of surprised at how quick Endy took to Gwen. Endy never liked the previous woman in my life and she wasn’t sold on many of the women in town. She didn’t have time for games and stupidity, she said. Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. I was happy to see Endy enjoying another female’s company, even if that female was a little strange.

And no matter how much I didn’t want to admit it, Gwen was a good person… just odd. I blamed that on the fact that she was raised in the city. Although, I was starting to find it cute at how she was taking to ranch life. She was absolutely fascinated by everything and well…. That fascinated me.

I wouldn’t be doing anything about that, although I’m sure my mama didn’t care.

I still couldn’t believe I walked in on the pair of gals milking a cow in the barn, like it was an ordinary outing. And they were having fun with it, Endy talking Gwen’s ear off while Gwen looked serious about her job.

I didn’t mean to sound so stern and scare them. I was actually amused. My punishment for scaring them? A face full of milk, courtesy of Gwen’s great aim. She’ll claim it was an accident, but if I were her, I would have done the same. Hell, I deserved it. Would I tell them that? Nope.

We were winding down for the evening. It felt great to be home. I was never at ease unless I was on my own property, under my own roof. I climbed the steps to the porch, ready for food and bed, in that order.

Opening the front door, I was welcomed by the smell of my mama’s cooking and the sounds of three females laughing together in the kitchen. Lord, have mercy. What in the world was I thinking bringing Gwen home with me? She fit right in with my ma and sister like no one’s business.

I toed my boots off in the foyer and washed up with a bowl of water, soap and towel set out for me and then wandered into the kitchen to see what smelled so good. “What smells like heaven in here?” I asked as I bent and pecked my mama on the cheek, my version of hello.

Gwen and Endy were playing cards at the table while my mom finished cutting bread. “Girls, can you set the table please?”

“I won!” Gwen crowed, holding up her hand of cards to show Endy.

Endy stared at them, pouted for a second, then started laughing. “You’ll be a card shark in no time! Maybe by the time we leave for the drive!”

Oh, Jesus, no. Not another one. Endy’s ‘card shark’ ways were legendary on the cattle drive. If I had to factor in another one like her, I might as well pay my hands double. I groaned at the thought.

Endy and Gwen had been together one day and I could feel my hair starting to turn grey or maybe it was wanting to turn grey. Why did I think this was a good idea again? An image of men lined up from Ada to Mexico for Gwen filtered through my mind. I shut it down as quick as it came.

Nope. Not going there either.

The girls finished setting the table and I sat down with a huge sigh of exhaustion. I welcomed the exhaustion at the end of the day because it meant I spent a day working hard on my land. Hard work paid off. That’s something my father always taught me, God rest his soul.

We passed the food around. Fried pork chops, which left my mouth watering. Mashed potatoes with green beans and my mama’s canned applesauce. Freshly sliced bread finished off the meal. There is nothing like a home cooked meal, I don’t care what anyone says.

There wasn’t much talking while we were eating. In fact, everyone, including Gwen finished their plates quickly. I was the only one that took seconds of everything, but that is the way it usually was. Gwen stood up to help Endy clean up while my ma sat and smiled at me. I was going to fork a mouth full of potatoes in my mouth when her smile finally made me ask, “What?”

Mama looked at Gwen and back at me. “I like her Blake, a lot.”

I hmphed around my potatoes. Tell me something I didn’t know.

“I’ve invited her to stay with us for Christmas since she doesn’t know a soul but Blue in town.” Ma continued.

I choked on a green bean. I reached for my water. 

“We have more than enough room and Endy just loves her too. It’ll do your grumpy disposition some good too to have Gwen here.” Mama announced.

The law spoke.

I listened. Christmas? That was like months away! I was thinking the cattle drive and back to town… 

A voice distracted me from my inner tirade and I realized it was Gwen singing while she was washing dishes with Endy. I sighed and closed my eyes and listened. 

All the tension in my body dissipated slowly as I relaxed to the melody of her voice. I opened my eyes to find my ma staring at me curiously.

She stood and kissed me on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle everything.”

That’s what I was afraid of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's chapter! I'll be out of town until Wednesday. :) Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gwen’s POV

My room was spacious and right next door to Endy’s. Dorothy made an extra effort to point out that Blake was right down the hall and that her room was downstairs when she showed me where I would be staying. I was a bit confused at the reason she was pointing this out until Endy muttered, “Way to be subtle, Ma.”

The implication of her words hit me and I felt myself blush. I didn’t want to be rude to my host, especially one as sweet as Dorothy, so I simply nodded and thanked her with a smile. She graced me with a hug and wished me a good night.

I felt like I was going to throw up. Did Dorothy catch me looking at Blake and I didn’t realize it? I thought I was careful! I didn’t have time for a relationship. I had too many things to do and see… plus, I wasn’t sure if marriage was ever in the cards for me. It wasn’t something I stopped to consider if I ever met the right person. And how do you know if you met the right person?

Blake Shelton is far from the right person… he’s a cranky person. How could he be right? Questions plagued my mind. Of course, I’ve seen another side of him since arriving to the ranch and it had potential growth. Sighing, I didn’t come all the way to Oklahoma to moon over a man and I wasn’t about to start now.

I came for freedom and adventure. I was going to start tonight… at least, Endy said she had the perfect idea for my first night in Oklahoma. I was intrigued, although a little scared at her sly smile.

Sometimes, it’s better to ask questions first. However, I threw caution to the wind and decided that I only live once so I might as well get on with it.

I had just changed into my nightgown when there was a soft knock on my door when there was a soft knock on my door and Endy popped her head in. I smiled at her, but she frowned when she saw what I was wearing. “Throw on some regular clothes and make sure you have your shift on under it. Bring something to tie your hair up to or braid it before we leave. I’ll be back in 15 minutes and we can go.”

What in the world was she up to? Such odd directions… shrugging, I changed back into my clothes and worked my hair into a french braid. I stuffed my feet into the boots I wore around the ranch earlier. I stepped into the hall and went to Endy’s door to knock.

It opened as I approached it. She swept me from head to foot, then grinned with approval. “Excellent!! You are gonna love this! I promise!”

Endy stepped out wearing clothing similar to mine. Pants and a button down shirt, her long hair pulled back in a braid and feet stuffed into a pair of worn boots. What were we doing? Mucking out stalls in the middle of the night? That was fine with me. I’ve never done anything like that before so it would be a learning experience, but how would we see?

Endy put her finger over her mouth and motioned me to be quiet. I nodded that I understood, but I felt sort of silly sneaking out of her house when I didn’t even know why we were sneaking.

She pulled open the front door, then the screen and it made a loud screech sound that made me wince. I looked behind me to see if anyone was awake or doors opening. There was nothing. She sighed and motioned me forward, then pulled the front door shut behind us softly. We went down the front steps just as quietly, although she broke into a giggle at the bottom.

“I haven’t snuck out in a while. I forgot how liberating it can be!” Endy said.

I grinned at her. “I’m a bad influence on you. So what are we doing?”

She clapped her hands quietly and announced, “Follow me!”

She took off at a jog. Endy Shelton is in much better shape than I am or I’m not used to running in boots or maybe running at all… there’s not much of a need to run in the city. I did my best to keep pace with her. We finally turned behind the barn and went down a hill and she was beaming with joy. 

“There it is.” She said.

I looked around, searching for whatever she was talking about.

“Umm… there what is?” I asked, confused.

“The swimming hole, silly. I used to come down here all the time and then I got too old to swim with the boys and Blake said no. Now I can come with you. We are just going to have to swim at night.” She explained, growing more excited by the minute.

My eyes widened and I felt my smile growing to match her enthusiasm. I’ve never been swimming in a true swimming hole before! That sounded exciting!

Endy squealed and took off for the bank of the lake, shredding clothes behind her as she ran. I stood shocked for a solid minute, then shrugged my shoulders and followed her. I started to unbutton my shirt as I followed at a much slower pace since I wasn’t as familiar with the landscape as Endy.

She was jumping on one foot and taking off a boot, laughing at me while I shucked my shirt on the ground. Throwing the last boot and her jeans on the ground, she took off for a mad run for the water wearing just her shift.

I laughed and quickly followed suit.

The moon was high in the sky and the only hint of light we had to see. My feet hit the water and I was pleasantly surprised at how cool it was in the hot, humid air. Sighing, I decided to just dive under and get it over with.

I came up to the surface, sputtering water. It was a little deeper than I anticipated. A few pieces of my braid came loose and were stuck to my face, I pushed them back and swam towards the middle where Endy was floating on her back. She looked like she didn’t have a care in the world. 

I joined her and decided to give floating on my back a try. It looked so relaxing!

Floating next to Endy, I looked up at the night sky. The Oklahoma sky was gorgeous. Between the full moon and the gorgeous stars, I was almost lost… I absolutely couldn’t wait to write about this experience!

There was a commotion on the bank of the lake that vibrated through the water. Was there an animal near? Curious, I nudged Endy. She glanced over at me. “Did you hear that?”

“What?” She asked, giving me a puzzled look.

“The vibrations in the water. It came from the bank of the lake.” I whispered. Why was I whispering? We were outside.

She glanced over to the bank and her eyes widened a fraction, then she frowned. “Dammit.” She said. “I was hoping for at least an hour before he discovered we were gone.”

What?!?

I looked over and saw what caused her to curse, then followed suit. “Shit.” I muttered under my breath, quickly apologizing to my grandma and Jesus.

Blake stood on the bank of the lake, his hair tousled from sleep, his clothes in disarray from throwing them on in a hurry, and hands on his hips. He was glowering, as usual. I could feel the heat of his stare from the center of the lake.

Endy sighed and said, “Well it was fun while it lasted.”

I poked her in the arm. “We came out here to swim, we’re going to swim. It’s his choice if he wants to wait on the bank like a mad hatter.”

Her eyes widened. “You’re crazy! I love it!”

We went back to floating and chatting, ignoring her brother’s presence.

We had about five minutes of peace before the mad hatter… well, he got mad.

********  
Blake’s POV

I knew they were up to something when I went to bed.

My sister is always up to something and I was learning that Gwen always has something up her sleeve. The two of them were enough to drive a normal man sane. Actually one of them was enough to drive me insane and I was learning that two of them might give me a full head of grey hair before we even left for the cattle drive.

I was willing to give both of them the benefit of the doubt. I went to bed. I was bone tired and ready to hit the rack. I had a long day of branding new cattle tomorrow and the more sleep I was able to get, the better. 

Dawn comes fast on any ranch and on a large, working ranch it seemed to come even faster.

It seemed like I just closed my eyes when I heard the screech of the screen door, a sure sign that my sister and her partner-in-crime were up to something… what, I didn’t know. I laid in bed for a full five minutes, debating if it was even worth getting up to chastise Endy and Gwen for sneaking out. However, two single females under my protection were out alone at night and that thought left me sighing in resignation. Then I remembered Gwen singing in her risque costume. I moved a little faster.

I threw on whatever clothes I found in my floor. I don’t even know if I buttoned my shirt correctly. Slipping down the stairs, I saw my mama sitting at the table. I stopped. “What are ya doing up ma?”

She smiled at me. “Oh, the girls are out having fun. I heard them head out.”

My eyes widened in shock. “And you didn’t stop them?”

She laughed. “Blake, this might shock you, but I did the same thing when I was their age. It’s good to see Endy so lighthearted and smiling. Gwen is good for her.”

Shaking my head. “It’s not safe.” I muttered.

“They’re on the ranch and your sister is smart. If I know her, they’re swimming.” She grinned.

Swimming? That was even worse! Lord! Did either one of them stop and think?

“Ma, swimming is not safe! It’s dark and there’s men on the ranch. Plus, they are both single women! I can’t even! I’m going to get them now!”

Her chuckles followed me as I stomped out of the kitchen and the house in pursuit of two insane women.

********

If I didn’t know where they were located, it would have been easy to find them, thanks to the line of clothing leading to the lake. Shaking my head in disbelief, I followed it down to the bank.

I stared at twin sets of clothes, one belonging to my sister and the other, Gwen. Their boots were also thrown to the ground without a care. 

Please God, tell me they were not skinny dipping. I don’t think I could take anymore tonight.

I glanced out and easily located the pair, floating without a care in the world in the middle of the lake. It looked like they would chat, then float.

I stomped on the shore, hoping to create a ripple effect that would attract their attention. It took a moment, but I slowly drew the attention of both girls. I waited for them to start swimming to shore as I stood there glaring at both of them.

They were discussing something. And then I couldn’t believe it… I narrowed my eyes as Gwen finished talking and both girls went back to floating, ignoring me like I didn’t exist… like I wasn’t standing here to escort their behinds back to the main house safely.

My jaw fell open in shock.

Endy had never disobeyed me so blatantly before. One side of me was incredibly proud that she was standing up for herself, the other half was fucking furious. I was the head of the household for a reason and it was to keep her safe.

And Gwen… don’t get me started on her. This was all her fault. I just knew it.

It felt like the top of my head was going to explode. I was furious. I stalked up and down the shore, trying to make sure they could see me and the fact that I was far from happy with either one of them.

That didn’t work either.

I frowned.

I moved to the other side of the bank and waved my arms. I felt utterly ridiculous. Gwen’s head popped up this time and glanced at me. She grinned and waved. “Come on in! The water is great!”

For the second time, my jaw fell open in shock. I quickly snapped it shut.

I was going to throttle Miss Gwen Stefani. Endy was going to get a free pass this one time. I couldn’t believe she said that to me! 

Then Gwen did the one thing that caused me to lose it. She laughed with pure joy… as I was pacing with madness.

“Fuck it.” I muttered as I took off my boots and waded into the water, towards the girls, fully clothed. 

Endy saw me coming, squealed, and started swimming for the shore. Gwen didn’t move, except to float a little more. I had to give her credit, she was brave.

It took less than 30 seconds for me to reach her. “Let’s see how brave you are now, Miss Stefani.” I whispered.

She wasn’t even shocked. She transitioned from floating to treading water and graced me with a grin. 

I blinked. What was she doing? 

“How’s the water?” She asked me.

I choked. “How’s the water? Are you serious?”

Gwen laughed. “Absolutely. Did it wash away the burr up your butt yet?”

This woman… was just… a menace…

I snapped...or something… because the next thing I knew, I murmured, “I don’t know, you tell me.”

And I was kissing her, in the middle of the lake, under the Oklahoma Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and to those that have left comments and kudos! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blake’s POV

Her lips were incredibly soft and pliant under mine. 

I didn’t expect that.

This woman was so fierce and such a force of nature, I didn’t expect her to be soft and welcoming. One of us groaned and I was so surprised to find myself kissing her, I don’t know if it was me or Gwen. But did it really matter who groaned? Somehow I found my hands were on her hips and pulling her up to me so I could kiss her deeper.

“Are y’all about done out there? I’m ready to head back to the house.” My sister bellowed from shore.

I growled into Gwen’s mouth, wanting to keep kissing her and ignore my sister’s presence. Why was Endy still here? Couldn’t she have walked back to the house? 

Sighing, I released Gwen gently and stared down at her. She looked confused. Her lips were swollen from my kiss and her eyes were heavy. I felt a deep sense of satisfaction. This woman might be fierce, but it was a solid feeling to know that my kiss did this to her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist gently and started pulling her with me towards the shore. She snapped out of her haze rather quickly and smacked me on the arm. “What are you doing?” She asked me.

I grinned as I swam with both of us, highly entertained at her question. “I’m taking us to shore so we can head back to the house. While you were mooning over me, Endy was about to lose her mind waiting.”

Gwen’s cheeks turned pink and her eyes widened. “Oh no, she saw that?”

I laughed at her response. “Yep. And don’t worry, she’ll tell our mama too.”

Gwen shrieked in my arms. “What?!”

I grinned, quite proud of myself. Now, this was worth getting out of bed for, anytime! “Prepare yourself for the Spanish inquisition.”

She snorted. “It was just a kiss.”

Just a kiss? Just a kiss? I stopped swimming and glared at her. “That was more than just a damn kiss and you know it.”

She crossed her arms and returned my glare. “I don’t know anything but you’re a crazy man and that was just a kiss. Now where’s my clothes?”

Just a kiss? Oh, this subject was far from closed! 

I watched her swim the rest of the distance to shore, then stomp to her clothing and pull them on. She was talking to Endy about something. I decided I better hurry or I was going to be left out of the conversation altogether and if I was going to even attempt to keep up with Gwen, I needed to start trying to keep pace with her.

Something I was starting to discover… when she was scared, she ran or entered a state of denial, something I was very familiar with since I’ve been living there myself for years. 

That kiss though… there was something about it… I don’t know if it was the water, the moon, or the woman… it’s like I was shocked awake or struck by lightning. Whatever it was, we were going to figure it out and I wasn’t going to give her a choice. I just needed her to realize it.

That was easier said than done. I knew that from multiple run ins with the damn stubborn woman and now, with Endy’s influence on her? I was a doomed man. I might as well find a sand pit and just stick my head in it.

Sighing, I walked around the lake and retrieved my boots. I carried them back to the spot where the girls were waiting. To be honest, I was surprised they were still waiting on me. I was also a little suspicious. 

It pays to listen to your instincts.

“What are y’all doing now?” I addressed both of them.

Two sets of eyes met mine, one blue and one brown. They both looked like drowned rats from swimming in the lake. Endy took pity on me and sighed. “We’re afraid of waking mama up.”

I grinned, happy to know I finally had something on them. “I can run interference. What’s in it for me?”

Gwen narrowed her eyes as she studied me. “You’re acting weird. You never cooperate so easy. I smell a rat.”

Endy and I both looked at Gwen. I stared at her with shock and Endy with interest. “You know what Gwen, you’re right. He never cooperates this easy. Okay brother, what gives?”

Shit.

They were both trouble.

“Nevermind.” I stated and started walking towards the house. They could follow me or stay outside. I was done with insane women for the night, especially women that didn’t listen.

I expected them to follow me… that’s what they were supposed to do.

Instead, they laid out on the grass and stared at the stars, like they didn’t have a care in the world… just like when they were swimming! What the hell! I growled and turned around and stomped back to where they were laying. I bent over and picked Gwen up, then tossed her over my shoulder.

Enough was enough. Endy started to say something and I pointed my finger at her. “You follow me to the house. Gwen’s coming too. Ma’s already up. She was when I left to come searching for you.”

Gwen was smacking me in the back, but when she heard me tell Endy that my Mama was already awake, she stopped acting up and settled down. “Put me down Blake, I’ll walk back to the house.” she said.

“Nope. You had your chance to cooperate. You’ll be carried like a child since you were acting like one.” I informed her.

She growled at me. I grinned again. 

Endy was quiet by my side as we walked back to the main house. Gwen grumbled the entire way, which I found amusing as hell.

I didn’t bother to tell the girls that Ma already knew what they were doing and seemed to approve. I just wanted them back inside. This was the easiest way.

“Endy, branding starts tomorrow...well, today. I could use your help, if you want.” I told her, hoping to break the silence.

Gwen stopped grumbling and was listening to our conversation. I knew she would.

Endy nodded, but didn’t say anything to me. I felt like a pile of horse shit for ruining her night of fun, even if it were dangerous for them. She was fun and carefree when around Gwen and my mama was right, I’ve rarely seen that side of her.

I sighed. “Gwen, we could find something for you to help with too if you are interested.”

There was a snort, a cough and finally. “Me? I thought I was a child? Well, if you could use a child’s help, I’d be glad to lend a hand.” Gwen replied, heavy on the sarcasm.

“Endy, why don’t you go on up to the house and let Ma know we’re on our way? We’ll be up momentarily.” I told her.

She glanced at both of us with a knowing eye, then flashed a huge smile at me and took off at a jog. Shaking my head, I waited for her to disappear, then set my cargo down on her feet.

We were going to have a conversation that wasn’t fit for my sister or my mother’s ears and we were going to do it now. Staring down at Gwen, I could tell she was angry.

Well, that was two of us… probably for very different reasons and we were going to hash it out now.

********

Gwen’s POV

Blake Shelton was a born king, dictator, authoritarian… pick one.

He expected others to follow him. And honestly, he was packing enough charisma, he didn’t even have to entice people to follow, you just wanted to… even me, sometimes. However, I have issues with authority and dictators.

I have problems with an established set of rules that women must follow and men aren’t expected to do the same. The hypocrisy stinks. Give me equality and I’ll give you a fair foothold in my life.

It’s the main reason I left Philadelphia. I refused to be forced into marriage with a dandy and molded into society norms. I wasn’t a breeding machine and if I decided to choose a man, I wanted him to actually want me for more than my birthing hips. 

Was that too much to ask? Probably. I don’t care. I never have.

Then, I encounter a man like Blake… and I’m not certain what I’m doing anymore. My goals certainly haven’t changed, but I’m intrigued. I’m certainly not informing him of that fact though.

I crossed my arms and stared at him, waiting for him to tell me the reason he sent Endy outside. There’s nothing he has to say to me that cannot be said in front of his family. I was almost embarrassed that he sent her inside. 

“Well?” I asked, quirking a brow.

“That’s all you have to say to me?” Blake asked in disbelief.

Now I was confused. “Is it your birthday or something?”

I watched Blake turn tomato red and ran his hand through his hair in agitation. “You drive me fucking nuts.”

I smiled sweetly. “It’s good to have goals in life.”

His eyes widened, like he couldn’t believe I had the audacity to speak such words. He might as well learn now…. Actually he should already know. “I didn’t make you follow us out to the lake.” I reminded him.

“Oh, it’s not just the midnight swimming. Do you have a death wish? You two don’t think!” He swore.

Now I was starting to get perturbed. “Wow… coming from a man that waded into the lake with all his clothing on. I’d be careful at casting stones, Blake.”

His mouth fell open in shock. “I didn’t think! I was just trying to get you out of the lake quickly!”

I laughed. “Thank you, your Honor…. Exhibit A proven.”

He growled. “This isn’t funny!”

I grinned. “I completely disagree. I think it’s hilarious.”

Blake stomped his boot on the ground in fury. I needed a chair so I could sit back and enjoy the show. This man was spiraling fast and it was a sight to behold. 

“I’m trying to talk sense into you! It seems I can’t do that if you don’t have any!” He roared.

Rolling my eyes at him, I poked him in the chest. “In order to talk sense into me, you have to make sense first big guy.” 

“Gah!!” He yelled. “Fine. Let’s talk about that kiss.”

Oh, damn. 

“Fine. It was a kiss. End of story.” I yawned, like I was bored.

He narrowed his eyes. “No, that’s not the end of the story. That’s far from the end of the story. That’s the beginning of the story.”

What book was he reading? Because in my book, that’s not the way it happens.

To appease him, I said, “Okay Blake, whatever you say.”

He gave me a suspicious look. “I’m not falling for that. However, we’ll table it for now. Now, what’s it going to take for you to behave in the next few days so I can concentrate on getting ready for the cattle drive?”

Did he just suggest I’m a troublemaker? He hasn’t seen trouble yet! Besides, tonight was all Endy’s idea, although I wouldn’t throw her to the wolves. I shrugged. “I always behave. It’s not my fault that sometimes you misinterpret my definition of behaving.”

“I’m going to go slam my head in the screen door. It’s easier than talking to you right now. You are the most stubborn damn woman I’ve ever met.” He informed me.

I batted my eyelashes at him. “Would you like help? Maybe it’ll knock some sense into you…”

“I swear, woman…” he muttered. “Let’s head in, we have a long day ahead of us and not many hours of sleep.”

Finally.

Blake Shelton didn’t know it yet, but he met his match because I could verbally spar with him all day long.

Poor guy.

********

No one woke me up at dawn like I expected.

It was a little after 9 in the morning when I finally joined Blake, Endy, and the hands outside. They were already well into the process of branding, although I couldn’t get a good look at how it worked from where I was standing.

I worked my way around the pen, trying to see where I could be the most help. I wasn’t even certain they needed my help with the number of people assisting. I counted 14 in addition to Endy and Blake. Sliding into a small space between hands, I was finally able to see what the branding process consisted of up close.  
I’m not certain how to describe what I saw or how I felt… it was like an assault on my senses… all of them.

My eyes took in the branding iron heating up in fire and the waiting heifer being held by rope in the pen. I watched as the hot iron was then put to the cow’s flesh. My eyes widened in horror. I covered my mouth. The cow bellowed when the iron touched it’s skin and I swear I felt empathy down to the tips of my toes.

Then, I smelled the singed hair from the iron being applied to the cow’s flesh. I gagged until my eyes watered… but they were already watering.

Shit.

I was crying.

The process was quick. The cow was released and another quickly replaced it. I was watching another before I knew it. 

I turned and vomited on someone’s boots. And the smell hit my senses again, with another bellow and I couldn’t seem to control myself… I was going down.

Everything went black.

********

Blake’s POV

I saw Gwen join us. 

I didn’t have the heart to wake her up this morning. I figured she would eventually make her way to the group when she woke up and she did. However, I wasn’t at a place that I could stop and find her something easy to do, so I figured she could observe.

It never occured to me that she’s never witnessed anything like branding before and it might be too much for her at first. Some men can’t even handle it, they just don’t have the stomach for it. 

When she fainted, I thought my heart was going to explode. I was on the other side of the pen and my men were the closest to her. Clyde, my foreman, kneeled down beside her and said, “Boss, she’s out. Looks okay though. Where do you want me to take her?”

Something inside of me broke at the thought of him touching her. That wasn’t going to happen. He meant well, but no one was taking her anywhere but me. “I’m coming. Just leave her alone.” I said sharply.

I jumped over the side of the pen and was by her side within seconds. I saw her tear stained cheeks and felt like a complete asshole. Shit. Why did I even think this was a good idea? Sighing, I lifted her in my arms and turned to carry her inside to her room.

I was halfway up the stairs when she came around. She blinked up at me with confusion. “Why are you carrying me again?” She asked, confused.

I frowned. “You fainted. We were branding cattle.”

I watched her face as tears filled her eyes. “Oh, yeah. I’m sorry. Those poor, poor creatures.”

Her tears were killing me. And they were for the cows. Who cries over cows?

I took her to her room, planning to lay her on her bed, but she stopped me. “Do you think I could come back out, but instead of branding, maybe I could hang out with the cows that have already been branded? I feel sorry for them.” She said, her lip trembling.

I couldn’t laugh at her, because she was serious and huge tears tracked down her face. This woman’s heart was the biggest surprise…. Maybe that’s why I found myself fascinated.

I nodded. “You can do whatever you want Gwen.”

She smiled. “Thank you. I’m going to get a book of poetry. I wonder if heifers like poetry…”

I shook my head as she went to find her book. I didn’t have the heart to tell her they didn’t give a damn what she read to them or if she read to them….

I just wanted to make her happy.

And for me, it was as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to those that have taken the time to leave a review, I appreciate it so much! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blake’s POV

The days started to pass quickly after the branding incident. I was so busy trying to prepare for the upcoming cattle drive to Texas that I barely saw Gwen. Oh, I knew she was around, thanks to my men gossiping like school girls and I would be lying if I said it didn’t bother me. Instead, I reminded them we had a job to do and we needed to get it completed in a timely manner or everything was going to be off schedule.

I was finally taking a much needed break today. I even slept in past dawn.

There were so many things that I still needed to do that I felt guilty for taking the day off, but I also caught several glimpses of Endy and Gwen with their heads together and giggling a few times this week, so I wanted to touch base with them to make sure they weren’t raising havoc. Of course, I could have just asked my Mama, but she probably would have encouraged them, seeing how she behaved the night of the swimming mess.

Sighing, I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I needed to hire more men for the drive too and that meant a trip to town, something I was not looking forward to. I hated hiring unknown individuals to work my land for short periods of time. It was hard for me to trust and the men currently working for me have been with me for years. They were loyal and hardworking, but I had to leave enough behind to mind the ranch while we were gone.

Thinking the girls would probably enjoy a trip to town, I would take them with me to give them a break from the ranch. Gwen would probably enjoy visiting with Blue, just as much as I looked forward to seeing Trace’s ugly mug. 

Settled with my plans for the day, I went downstairs to eat breakfast and to inform Endy and Gwen of our plans. I was surprised that the house was so quiet. I walked into the kitchen to find my Ma at the stove. I kissed her cheek and murmured, “Good Morning. Something smells good.”

She smiled at me. “I was about to send up a search party for you. You haven’t slept this late in years.”

It wasn’t that late. I rolled my eyes. Gwen was rubbing off on me. Sighing again, “Do you want me to wake the girls for breakfast?”

Ma turned around and looked at me with confusion, then laughed. “Lord no, Blake. Those girls ate two hours ago and went out shooting. Endy is teaching Gwen to shoot a rifle this morning in preparation for the cattle drive.”

My ears were ringing. I didn’t hear my mama correctly. I could have sworn she said something about shooting and two hours ago, but the rest was a blur. Scratching my head, I said, “Sorry, can you repeat that?”

She graced me with an innocent smile, that wasn’t innocent at all. “Which part do you need repeated? They ate two hours ago and Endy is teaching Gwen to shoot a rifle.”

Oh Lord.

I needed to sit down. I needed a whiskey. Was it too early for whiskey? 

My ass found a seat and my mama set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me with a steaming cup of coffee. “No whiskey?” I asked.

She gasped. “Blake Tollison Shelton! It’s not even noon yet!”

I sighed and looked at my plate. “The girls are driving me to drink Mama.”

She laughed. “Would you like me to play the fiddle while you brood?”

I tried to glare at her, but it didn’t work. She patted me on the head and set about straightening the kitchen while I ate my breakfast. They ruined my plans. Of course, to be fair, I didn’t really tell them about the plans I had for the day…. But it still bothered me that Endy was teaching Gwen to shoot.

Why?

I knew why. It was just admitting it that I was having a difficult time with. I needed someone to kick me in my own ass is what I really needed.

A knock on the door interrupted my breakfast and I sighed heavily. Couldn’t a man eat in peace? I stood up and went to the door. If someone was knocking on the door, they didn’t belong here. I opened it and when I saw who was standing there, I wished I would have just stayed in bed.

Mrs. Leah McLoughlin… and who was this yeehaw with her that was dressed like a city slicker? I had zero time or patience for this woman or the yeehaw today or any time really. However, my mother was home, so I couldn’t just throw the bitch out on her face like I wanted to.

I looked at her, quirking a brow. “May I help you Mrs. McLoughlin and…?

Leah plastered one of her famous, knock the pants off them smile on her face and looked at me with expectation. I was ready to tell her that her smile didn’t do anything for my pants, except make them want to hide and she could stuff her expectation back in her buggy and ride back to town. However, manners forbid me from doing what I really wanted.

“Hello Blake. I thought I would call on you and your family. I brought my cousin, Evan, with me. He’s visiting from Boston for a few weeks.”

Endy detested Leah McLoughlin and I certainly didn’t like her… so why was she here? Ahh, she heard Gwen was in residence and came running like the troublemaker she is.  
Well, she picked a great day to visit since we were all out of the house. I was going to go find the girls and see how the shooting was going.

“My mother is in the kitchen.” I told her. I looked at her cousin. “It’s nice to meet you, but I have things to do today. Ranch work doesn’t wait.” I nodded at both of them and practically ran from the house. 

Ma would chew me a new one later too. I’d deal with it then. But I certainly wasn’t sticking around to let Leah make cow eyes at me or to gossip about Gwen. And she knew better than to pull that shit in front of my mother.

Now, tracking down the girls might prove to be a little more difficult….

I heard a gun fire and a string of curse words follow… then an apology to Jesus and grandma…. I grinned broadly. Maybe they wouldn’t be hard to find after all. Only one person cursed and apologized to Jesus afterwards. 

I went behind the house and there they were, in the field, with bottles set up. Endy was talking to Gwen in a low tone that I couldn’t understand, likely instructing her about the repeating rifle. Gwen’s eyes were large and she was pale, but she nodded in understanding. Endy smiled and said, “Okay, let’s try it again.”

I stood back to observe.

Gwen aimed the rifle, shut her eyes and pulled the trigger. This set off a train reaction of chaotic events. The shot went wide and missed the bottles completely. In fact, I’m not certain she was in the same vicinity as the bottles. I felt a ZING cut through really close to the top of my head as the shot hit the tree and ricocheted off. 

It surprised me, so I couldn’t stop from shouting, “Son of a bitch!” 

My presence startled Gwen so much, she ended up firing another shot in shock. I heard the gun go off and threw myself to the ground, figuring that was the safest place to be. Endy followed, leaving Gwen gaping at her surroundings.

About ten seconds later, we heard a woman scream. I closed my eyes. Christ. Please don’t tell me Gwen shot someone on accident. And I recognized that scream too. Sighing, I pushed myself to my feet and made my way to the girls.

Gwen was starting to shake and I felt guilty because it was my fault for scaring her. I should have announced my presence. Endy got up and took the rifle from her hands, then started talking to her in a quiet tone.

I wanted to check on Gwen, but then I needed to go see what that scream was about. Walking up to the girls, I sighed. “I’m incredibly sorry I startled you. That was my fault.”

Gwen looked at me and tears were filling her big brown eyes and her lip was trembling. I felt like I was just punched in the stomach. I’ve never seen this side of her before… she looked vulnerable, almost fragile. Shit. I much preferred her verbal sparring with me over her tears!

Sighing, I pulled her into my arms and she came without a fight. Looking at my sister, I nodded and pointed towards the house with one hand. She grimaced and with a final glance, took off at a brisk walk. Endy could run interference until I arrived.

I hugged Gwen to me and wrapped her braid around my fist gently. “You’re okay, I got you.”

She snorted, wiping her face all over my shirt. “Of course I am.” She agreed. “I just had a moment where I needed to be a normal female, that’s all.”

This woman… I shook my head.

“Just a moment huh? And I don’t think you could ever be a normal female, Gwen.” I informed her.

“Correct. I’m above average… except at shooting. I can’t seem to aim correctly.” She sighed.

“You don’t say?” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

She glared at me, probably wishing she had the rifle in her hands at this very moment. “Hey, I had some decent attempts earlier… before you showed up.”

Sure she did. I nodded, pretending like I believed her. Since she closed her eyes, I’m sure she hit just about every other tree out here. “You split the curls on the top of my head… I’d say your aim is quite decent.”

Then I laughed and she joined in, breaking the tension. I kept my arm around her, enjoying the feel of her next to me. Sighing, I knew I was needed at the main house. “Unfortunately, we need to go see what that scream was about.”

“Shit.” She said.

That summed up the situation nicely.

********

Gwen’s POV

I’m never going to be a sharp shooter… that is for certain.

Mrs. Leah McLoughlin released another dramatic cry as Dorothy tended her wound… and I can barely say that with a straight face.

I shot Leah McLoughlin in the ass and didn’t even know it. How is that for karma? Push me in the mud and get a bullet in the butt for your efforts. In fact, it was all I could do not to laugh. Sure, on some level it’s not funny… but on an entirely different level, it’s hilarious.

Blake had to leave because he was covering his mouth to hide his smile. Before he left the house, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, “That was a fine shot. She’s been a pain in my ass for years. How did you know?”

I laughed so hard, I had to go outside. There was another side of Blake emerging since the night we went swimming… the night of ‘just a kiss’. The grump actually had a sense of humor when he wanted to and it was quite endearing… not that I would tell him or anything. His ego was bigger than Texas, so I was keeping that tidbit to myself.

I went back in the house and joined Endy and Blake in the kitchen. Dorothy walked in a few minutes later, shaking her head. “That lady is a real piece of work, let me tell you. She’s insisting that she must stay her while she recovers because it’s too painful to travel.”

“It’s a graze.” Endy said in disbelief. “I’ve hurt myself worse peeling potatoes.”

“Why is she here again?” asked Blake.

Dorothy shrugged. “I think she’s checking out her competition.”

What? I wasn’t competition! I wasn’t anything. And certainly not in cahoots with Leah McLoughlin. I’m not certain I’ve ever met a more unpleasant woman. The thought of having to be near her for any length of time made me ill. I wondered if I could disappear to town for a few days while she was here…

Blake was watching me with interest, then he grinned. “I think now is a good time to take a trip to town to hire help for the cattle drive. I was going to take Gwen and Endy with me Ma, if you can handle the convalescent woman that is Leah.”

Dorothy laughed. “Just leave it to me. She already sent her cousin home and told him to return in a week. I’ll have her packed up by tomorrow afternoon and it will be her idea. I can be very persuasive.”

My eyes widened as I followed the conversation. This family was scary… very scary. But also, very supportive of one another. And I caught the words Dorothy said, ‘very persuasive’... I knew this side of her well, but she wasn’t packing me off. She was trying to move me in. I was on to her… she just didn’t know it.

I raised my hand. “I would like to go to town with you and visit Blue please.”

Blake laughed. “Gwen, this isn’t a classroom. You don’t have to raise your hand.”

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. It was juvenile behavior, but he was acting juvenile at the moment, so he deserved it.

“Endy? Do you want to go?” Blake asked.

She was staring at the two of us curiously. I don’t know what that was about. She shook her head. “No, not this time. I’ll help Ma with Leah and Luke is supposed to be in anytime, so I’ll help him with his cattle when he arrives if you aren’t back.”

Hmm…. I read a lot in that statement. I would have to ask her about it later.

“Gwen, can you be ready to go within an hour?” Blake asked.

Who did he think he was talking to? I didn’t spend hours primping.

I snorted. “I can be ready in 15 minutes. It’s the saddle that I’m not looking forward to.”

“We’re taking the wagon this time because I have to get supplies. No saddles involved.” he informed me.

Thank God. Although I could use the riding practice… I wasn’t about to complain.

********

I went upstairs to get ready to leave and noticed the door of the guest room across from mine was open. I guess that’s where Blake’s pain in the ass was residing. I should probably feel guilty for calling Leah that, but I don’t. The woman pushed me face first in the mud for no reason, so I wasn’t going to feel guilty about shooting her in the butt with a bullet. It’s not like I did it on purpose.

Really.

She must have heard sounds in the hallway because it was quiet before I started to change clothes and now there was moaning coming from the room. It seriously sounded like a wounded animal was about to give birth or die. Rolling my eyes at her dramatic nature, I finished changing my clothes and went across the hall and knocked on the door, pasting a fake smile on my face.

I detest fake… but with Leah, I couldn’t muster anything else.

“Come in.” A weak voice said. I mean… really. It was women like this that gave the rest of our sex a bad reputation. No wonder men wanted to keep us barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen if they thought all women acted like this!

Sighing, I walked in. “I just came by to say hello before departing.”

She was on her side. She looked at me with distaste, but at the word depart, she started to smile. “Oh, I’m so glad! It was great to meet you! You have a safe trip back to wherever you came from now!”

I really wanted to laugh, instead I graced her with a real smile. “Thank you for the sentiment. However, I’m not going back to Pennsylvania Mrs. McLoughlin. We’re just heading into town for a couple of days.”

“What? Days? We?” She tumbled over the words. I almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

Blake knocked on the door next, but he didn’t look at Leah. He looked at me, eyes sweeping my frame from head to toe. “You ready to go?” he asked. I nodded. He spared Leah a glance and said, “Hope you feel better. Ma and Endy will take real good care of ya.”

“But...what… when am I going to see you again?” Leah pouted.

Blake quirked a brow. “I reckon I don’t know. I guess when everyone else in town sees me. Now we have a wagon waiting and have to be going. You have a good day.” 

I waved goodbye to Leah as I followed Blake and she was glaring at me. I chuckled. Blake looked at me. I shook my head. I’d explain it to him on the road to town.

Blake dodged two bullets this morning… one literal and the other in the form of Mrs. McLoughlin.

********

“Tell me how this happened again. I let you drive for less than a minute!” Blake sighed, looking at the wagon.

I bit my lip, not certain what to say here. It wasn’t really my fault. He said to keep going straight, so that’s what I did.

And here we are… minus a wagon wheel… which went rolling down the hill, somewhere.

I couldn’t help it the wagon hit a hole in the road. He didn’t tell me to avoid it. ‘Just go straight Gwen’ means just that. I followed his orders down to the letter.

“I did what you said. You said, Go straight Gwen. So I did.” I explained with my hands. “And then this hole in the road appears, but you didn’t tell me to drive around any holes so I just kept going straight… like you told me. The next thing I know, I’m driving the wagon at an angle and watching the wheel roll down the hill. And here we are.”

“Here we are.” He sighed, studying the wagon.

Then he looked at me, started laughing and didn’t stop. “Your face, when the wheel fell off… Oh Lord…”

And he started laughing all over again.

I sighed, shaking my head.

I not only broke the wagon, I think I broke Blake too.

And I kind of liked it…. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! And to everyone that has commented on any of my work, thank you!! I value any and all feedback! I love to know your thoughts!! 
> 
> I'm on shift this weekend, so I'll do my best to post in a timely manner!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blake’s POV

I was never letting her drive the wagon again, ever. She was hell on wheels, literally. I mean, one went rolling down the hill! I’ve only heard of that happening, I’ve never actually seen it until today. 

But Gwen’s face was probably the funniest thing I’ve ever seen… a mixture of disbelief and oh, shit crossed her feminine features and yet, she was still determined to continue driving a tilted wagon.

I started laughing again as we rolled into town.

“Shut up, Blake. You’ve been laughing for hours. You just wait, I’ll redeem myself!” She sat in the passenger seat and pouted. 

It was too cute.

Did I say cute? Well hell, it was. The fascinating Gwen Stefani was becoming an enigma to me… there were so many things about her I wanted to know more about. But, I also didn’t want to push her away. 

My instincts were screaming at me that something or someone made her run from Pennsylvania, so I didn’t want to give her another reason to run. I wanted to gather all the information I could and that was reason number two for this trip, just one I didn’t say anything about.

We lost several hours on the road while I fixed the wheel and Gwen explored the countryside. Thankfully I carried the supplies I needed for such a job in the back of the wagon. Sometimes it pays to be prepared.

Gwen started bouncing with excitement, then clapping her hands. “I am so excited to see Blue and tell her that I shot Leah McLoughlin in the butt! She will be so proud of me! I wonder if she’ll let me have a whiskey on the house?”

I couldn’t help it. Her excitement wasn’t just cute, it was contagious and hilarious at the same time. I was still grinning as I pulled up outside the Saloon, where we were going to procure rooms for the night. I hopped down and went around to help Gwen, but she was already down and almost to the door. I shook my head. This woman and her independent streak…

A couple of weeks ago, such a move would have irritated me. However, I was learning that it was just part of Gwen. She didn’t think about letting others help her, she helped herself if she could. She didn’t let the fact that she was female hold her back from anything. It was something I was still struggling to come to terms with, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I admire it immensely about her. However, it’s also caused us to butt heads a few times too.

Gwen entered the Saloon, which from the sounds spilling out to the street, sounded like it was having a great night. I was hot on her heels, afraid to let her out of my sight because I knew what happened when I did something like that for any length of time. She stopped and looked around with a smile on her face. Slowly, the music stopped playing and one by one, everyone turned to stare at us.

I sighed.

And now it would start. Blue’s head popped out of her office, identified the source of disquiet and screeched with happiness, “Gwen!!”

Gwen laughed with the same happiness and started moving through the tables toward her friend. I followed at a more sedate pace. “Blue! I’ve missed you and I have so much to tell you! But, really only one thing matters right now.”

I stood and watched as Gwen whispered in Blue’s ear. The madam’s face turned to shock, then she threw her head back and shouted, “You didn’t?” Gwen nodded, with a serious face. Blue’s peals of laughter began and didn’t stop.

I guess she told Blue about shooting Leah in the ass then. Rolling my eyes, I joined the two of them and held my hand out to Blue. “Hello again, Blue.” I said. “Is it possible to get rooms for the night?”

She shook my hand, merriment showing in her eyes. “Well, I can do a room, but not two. We’re full up right now, but I keep Gwen’s room empty.”

“I’ll just bunk down in the jail with Trace.” I said. “Not a problem, as long as Gwen has a safe place to stay.”

A smile played on Blue’s lips. “Why don’t you go on over and see Trace? In fact, I have his dinner, if you wouldn’t mind taking it to him?”

I nodded. I really didn’t want Gwen out of my sight, but she would be safe with Blue. Sighing, I took the tin plate from Blue and glanced at Gwen. “I’ll be back in a little while. Try to stay out of trouble, please?”

Gwen quirked a brow. “None of the things that have happened have been my fault!”

I laughed and went to the jail to find Trace’s ugly mug.

********

The old coot was sleeping in his chair, his white hat pulled down over his eyes and his feet propped up on his desk, leaning back in a chair. Was he snoring? I looked at the jail and saw it was empty for once. That was a rare occurence. 

I slammed the door behind me and watched with satisfaction as my best friend jumped, knocked his hat off and lost his balance in his chair… all at the same time. Trace Adkins is not a small man. His chair dipped sideways, dumping his huge frame in the floor, ungracefully. 

He looked like a very large, newborn colt… all legs and sleepy.

I started laughing. (I’ve been doing a lot of that lately.) He looked toward the door, spotted me and growled, “Blake, you asshole.”

Smiling at him, I set his food down on his desk and then bent over to extend a hand. He grasped it and I hauled his big ass butt up to his feet. He sighed, then went back to his chair and I settled in one in front of his battered desk.

Pointing at the tin plate, I explained, “Blue sent your dinner with me after I dropped Gwen off for a visit.”

He grunted. This was our language.

Trace poured our usual whiskey, which I was thankful for. Hours on the road left me parched. I tossed it back and held it out for him to pour me another. He eyed me with surprise. I shrugged. I nursed my whiskey while Trace ate his dinner. When he finished, he asked me, “Not that I’m always happy to see you’re grumpy ass, but what brings you and Gwen to town? I’m surprised you brought her.”

“I’m preparing to leave for the cattle drive and I need more hands. I’m going to post an ad at the Mercantile and the livery for suitable men. Gwen wanted to see Blue and this seemed like a perfect opportunity.”

Trace quirked a brow, studying me. “Why do I feel like I’m getting half the story? What’s been going on since you two left?”

Settling back in the chair, I crossed my ankles. “How much time do you have?”

“Enough.” Trace muttered. “Let me grab more whiskey.”

And I spent the next two hours catching my best friend up on the last several weeks.

********

Gwen’s POV

The Saloon was a little on the wild side tonight.

Blue said it was payday for several local area ranches and that brought the hands to town to spend their hard earned money. There were also the regulars in attendance and a few that Blue didn’t even recognize. It made for a rowdy, loud crowd.

I caught Blue up on the details of life on the ranch and of Blake Shelton… how the grump actually had a sense of humor. I laughed when she looked shocked. I even shared tidbits about my outings with Endy and the horror of branding cattle. Most of all, I told her that I loved Oklahoma. She stared at me with knowing eyes.

I chose to ignore that. 

I heard bottles breaking at a nearby table and watched a body fly through the air. Sighing, Blue stood up to intervene. I stopped her and said, “I have an idea. Do you have another costume I can wear?”

She looked at my boys clothes that were covered with dust and quickly nodded. “Come with me.”

Between the two of us, it took about half an hour to get me dressed in the costume. I looked at myself in the full length mirror in shock. Blue put me in a deep burgundy corset with black lacing that went down my back. I was wearing silk hosiery and a long skirt that matched my top, but it had slits cut up to the knees on both sides. It was tasteful for a Saloon, in public it would be considered taboo.

We left the costume room and entered the Saloon, where the patrons were still fighting. I sighed. I hoped my idea worked. It’s the only thing I knew to do. It worked with kids and animals, so maybe it would work with wild men too.

I whispered to the man at the piano, not the same one as before and he nodded and began to play. I was familiar with a few frontier ballads and I hoped I could entertain this group with at least one or two. As the music began for ‘The Cowgirl’, I prayed and began to sing… losing myself in the lyrics….

My love is a rider and broncos he breaks,  
But he’s given up riding and all for my sake;  
For he found him a horse and it suited him so  
He vowed he’d ne’er ride any other bronco.  
My love has a gun, and that gun he can use,  
But he’s quit his gun fighting as well as his booze;  
And he’s sold him his saddle, his spurs, and his rope,  
And there’s no more cow punching, and that’s what I hope.  
My love has a gun that has gone to the bad,  
Which makes poor old Jimmy feel pretty damn sad;  
For the gun it shoots high and the gun it shoots low,  
And it wobbles about like a bucking bronco.  
The cook is an unfortunate son of a gun;  
He has to be up e’er the rise of the sun;  
His language is awful, his curses are deep, —  
He is like cascarets, for he works while you sleep.

When I finished, I opened my eyes and all was quiet. The guys that were fighting were now sitting in the floor, watching me, since they broke their chairs and had nowhere to sit. It was complete silence for a few seconds, then all the men in the Saloon and Blue stood and applauded. There were several whistles and requests for more coming from every direction.

I sighed with relief. One crisis avoided for Blue. I could sing a few songs for my friend. I leaned down to the piano guy, I really needed to ask his name when we weren’t rushed… and gave him two more songs I knew. Hopefully that would calm the crowd enough for them to return to their drinking and card playing.

I was halfway through my last song when there was a strong grumbling amongst the patrons. I didn’t stop singing, but I looked around and found the source that caused the grumbling. There, leaning against the wall, shaking his head, was Blake.

I would have sighed, but singing required all my air. I did my best to ignore his presence for the time being and put my best effort into this final song. On the last note, I ended it with the sadness the song called for and was greeted with more silence from the audience. 

Weren’t Saloon patrons supposed to be rowdy all the time? And that’s when I received the surprise of my life. Blake Shelton climbed up two stairs so everyone could see him and was the first one to start clapping for me…. I met his eyes in disbelief. I know he didn’t approve of Blue’s costumes, but he liked my singing?

More applause followed, but I was more interested in Mr. Blake Shelton at the moment. I couldn’t figure him out and maybe I wasn’t supposed to. I certainly didn’t come to Oklahoma to find a man and figure him out.

But, the man I was getting to know… supporting me in an environment like this spoke volumes to me and I wasn’t sure what to do with that information. 

I was elated and scared… but more than anything I was curious.

I bowed deeply to the audience, deeply humbled at their reaction to my singing. I felt the corset start to slip as I straightened and I turned quickly away from the audience before I rose to my full height and tried to pull my hair over my chest. Too late, I realized Blake had made his way from the stairs and was now standing directly in front of me.

He started to say something and lost his words as he watched my hands attempt to catch my corset and fail, then arrange my hair to cover myself. I felt the embarrassment raising at being caught in such a situation and in front of him no less! Certain that I fixed everything, I looked at him. “You were saying something?”

Blake blinked. He stared back at the corset, my hair and met my eyes again. His were smoldering with something I couldn’t identify. “You have a beautiful voice and if you wear that costume again, I’m putting you over my knee.”

My mouth fell open in shock.

He did not just say that to me! 

I walked two steps forward and poked him in the chest, something I was growing used to doing. “Let me tell you something Blake Tollison Shelton. I’ll wear what I want, when I want, and how I want. But, thank you for such a nice compliment.”

His eyes widened, then he threw his head back and laughed. “You are a spitfire. I love it. Now go change before I have a heart attack, please.”

I sighed dramatically. “Since you asked nicely, I’ll consider your request and see what I can do.”

Blake Shelton… once my nemesis, then he had to go and make me like him.

********

Blake’s POV

I stared at Gwen as she walked away from me, her hips swaying in her costume.

I shouldn’t have noticed it, but I did. I shouldn’t have like it, but I did. I shouldn’t want more of her, but I do.

I was changing… something was happening to me. I can’t pinpoint exactly what it is, but I feel different than the man I was before leaving for Philadelphia.

It’s almost like Gwen shot me in the ass instead of Leah McLoughlin.

She was a siren when she sang and an Oklahoma tornado when she was mad. Fierce, passionate, loyal, honest… those were just a few things I knew. What else would I discover in the coming weeks we were together on the trail with the cattle?

Blue leaned against the bar and looked up at me. “I recognize that look.” she said.

Looking down at her, I was mildly curious what she was talking about. “What look?”

She smiled brightly. “The look of a man that has met his match and doesn’t quite know what to do. You need to prepare yourself, Cowboy. Gwen isn’t your normal Oklahoma filly, to be saddled when needed and then put to pasture.”

“I already know this Blue.” I informed her, quite proud of myself for at least knowing a little something about Gwen’s independent streak.

Blue laughed. “Well, I’m going to enjoy watching this unfold.”

Shaking my head, “I’m not certain there’s anything to unfold yet.”

Blue snorted and rolled her eyes. “The fact that you used the word ‘yet’ says everything.”

Indeed, it did.

I’m just not sure how much it said.

It’s one of the many questions I hoped to answer in the coming weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait on this chapter. Life has sort of imploded unexpectedly, but I will endeavor to get chapters up as quick as possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading and to those that review, thank you too!

Chapter 15

Blake’s POV

There was a line of men waiting for me the next morning at the livery. I was completely surprised. I was expecting maybe one or two to answer the ad I posted before Gwen and I left town, but a line of men showing up?

I’ve never seen quite a response like this and I’ve been ranching for a while. As I studied a few of the men in line, I recognized some of them from the Saloon the night before and suddenly understood.

The Gwen Effect… she changes everything she comes in contact with. It’s just a few moments in her presence and you can feel the magnetic pull of her personality. I can identify and label it now, although Trace and Luke would probably call me crazy. It’s a very real thing.

I’m affected every single time I’m with her or she sings… it’s more than a religious experience, it’s spiritual. 

And I suppose the majority of these men are hoping to prolong their exposure to Miss Gwen Stefani by working for me. That’s not going to happen. However, I do need able and capable hands.

Pulling up a chair to the table that has been set up for this very purpose, I pull a pencil and paper from my pocket so I can take a few notes if necessary. Where’s Gwen when I need her, this is right up her alley… but I need coherent answers from these men and if she’s present, that’s likely not going to happen. Sighing, I beckon the first man forward.

Cord, 28, from Ohio, drifter, no previous experience  
Mouse, 22, Oklahoma, ranch hand, 6 years experience

I passed on Cord quickly. His shifty eyes were enough for me to send him on his way. And what kind of name is Mouse for a man? The longer I spoke with him, I understood the reason he was named after a rodent. He literally squeaked after laughing. It was annoying as hell. However, I wasn’t out to hire a man based on his laugh and he had the sort of experience I was looking for, so I hired him and felt good about my decision. The following four men I sent packing quickly since they had no experience and didn’t even know a thing about a cow. I’m not even certain why they showed up at the interview, it was a waste of my time and theirs. 

There were three men remaining in line. I sighed, hoping that Mouse wasn’t my only prospect for the day. A tall, thin man stepped forward. He looked so fragile, I was afraid a strong Oklahoma wind would blow him away. He removed his hat and introduced himself as ‘Turnip’. I wasn’t quite sure what to do with that information, but I shook his hand. He was a 53 year old widower from one town over and had vast experience working chuck wagons while on a cattle drive. His eyes were honest and although soft spoken, he seemed to have grit. I didn’t hesitate when I hired him. My Ma would be thrilled.

The second to last man was young, maybe 19. He introduced himself as George and was quite honest when he said he was in between jobs and needed something reliable. He was the right size to work some of the harder cattle and had a little experience. Shaking his hand, I thought the boy was going to cry with gratitude. It made me feel a little lighter that I could make a difference in someone’s day.

I never thought of things like that before… was that another sign of the Gwen Effect, on me? If so, I could probably use more of it. It was humbling. Although, I’d never admit it to her.

The last man in line was a virtual beast. I’m not a small man, but this guy made me feel small. He had wide shoulders and at least 2 inches on me. (I also recognized him from the Saloon last night, but I didn’t say anything.) His name was Tony and from his coloring, I think he might have Native American in his blood, which is quite common for this part of the country. His experience was as vast as my own and I wondered why he wasn’t a regular hand at a local ranch, but I didn’t ask personal questions. There was something about him that seemed strange, but I couldn’t pinpoint it. I brushed it off and shook his hand, welcoming him to the drive.

I wrapped up the morning with four new hands. My goal was five, but I was happy with the four I hired. Since Turnip could man the chuck wagon, that freed Ma up to stay on the ranch if she wanted while we were gone. Cattle drives were not her favorite past time and I don’t blame her. And if the men proved themselves on the drive, I would hire them on full time at the ranch if they were interested.

I walked back to the Saloon to retrieve Gwen so we could get ready to head back home, but I had to stop as the Stagecoach pulled to a stop. I waved hello to the driver and walked around it, but a commotion inside the coach drew my attention.

“This is the dirtiest town. She cannot possibly be here.” a nasally, male voice said.

“Sir, you hired me to find her. I found her. My service to you is done. Good day.” another man said and he exited the coach. I kept my eye on him, observing as he made his way into the store, noting what he was wearing so I could identify him later if I needed to.

I watched as the last person left the coach and it was all I could do not to laugh. He was dressed in Eastern finery, with lace. And was that hosiery on his feet? Christ. He was wearing fucking velvet in a western town. I shook my head at the Eastern dandy in front of me. They do not make them like this out here, that is for certain.

I reflected back to the words I overheard from the coach and took another look at his suit… my stomach turned over. I had a very bad feeling about this, however I wasn’t certain.

I walked up to him and asked, “You look like you lost something, need some help.”

The man’s face was pinched, like he ate something sour. “Oh, you people do speak English here. I wasn’t certain. Yes, I’m searching for my betrothed. She seems to have wanted an adventure and I have it on good measure she is here.”

“You don’t know where the woman you are supposed to marry is?” I asked, completely floored.

“She’s strong willed. I have not been able to take her in hand yet. I will take care of that as soon as I retain her in my custody.” he said snottily.

I felt a deep burn inside of me start to spread. He was a callous excuse for a human being and it was not a surprise that a woman would run from him. However, I had a very good idea I knew what woman he was talking about and it made me want to throw up that she might end up with this man’s hands on her.

“Maybe you know her?” He suggested.

“What is your name and where are you from?” I asked him.

I wanted to know the name of this Eastern Dandy because she was never going to see him again if he thought he was going to put his hands on her.

He rolled his eyes at me. “I don’t see why that’s important to the likes of you. But if you must know, I am Mr. Gavin Rossdale of the England Rossdales. I reside in Philadelphia at the moment.”

The burn in my chest spread and someone was calling my name.

Shit.

“Blake, what are you doing?” I heard Gwen call from the front of the saloon. She couldn’t see this piece of work yet. But it was already too late, he heard her. I watched his face as he identified her voice.

Smug satisfaction.

I wanted to wipe it off his face, preferably with my fists.

Gwen came around the coach, calling, “Blake, you were supposed to be…. Gavin, what in the hell are you doing here?”

A better man would let her deal with this on her own. I know how important her independence is to her and how important it is for her to take care of things herself, but I also knew this asshole’s intentions. There was no fucking way I was leaving her alone with him.

Gavin looked at her with anger before he locked it down tight. He couldn’t hide the distaste as he looked at her clothing. “What are you wearing?” he asked her.

“None of your damn business. Now, what do you want?” Gwen asked him again.

I leaned against the coach, watching Gwen in her moment. She was glorious in her anger… it was something to behold, when it’s not directed at you. 

“Get your things. We are leaving, now.” Gavin ordered.

Gwen tipped her head back and laughed. “Not likely. I’m not going anywhere with you, ever. I told you no before and I’ll say it again, NO. I’m quite pleased where I am.”

His face darkened. “I have a guardianship paper signed from your Aunt granting me custody of you until we marry. Now grab your things or I will do it for you.”

Gwen frowned at him, then she looked uncertain and I didn’t like it one bit. “She can’t do that, I’m past legal age.”

I was done with this conversation. And I didn’t think before I spit out the next words that she would likely kill me for, but the dandy was getting back on the coach when it left and Gwen wasn’t leaving with anyone unless it was me.

I stared at Gavin and grinned. “Nice try. What Gwen isn’t telling you is that we’re already married. We got hitched last week on the ranch and came to town today to have it done proper in front of the Sheriff since he doubles as our Preacher sometimes.”

I watched the blood drain from Gavin’s face. I smiled at him pleasantly.

Gwen whirled around at me and poked me in the chest, “What are you doing?” she whispered in my ear.

“Saving your ass. You better play along.” I replied quickly.

Gavin was quiet for an entire two minutes. Then he stared at me with a calculating look. “I don’t believe you.” he said.

Shit.

I sighed. “Well, I guess you’ll have to attend our nuptials then.”

I shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal…. When it was a huge deal… HUGE.

Gwen stared at Gavin like she was going to spear him to death and then turned to me. “Now what, genius?”

I was afraid she was going to ask that. “Go and tell Blue you need a dress to get married in and I’ll be by to pick you up in 30 minutes. I’ll get Trace.”

“Fine. But you better believe we’re talking about this later.” She stomped all the way to the Saloon.

I had no doubt we’d be talking about it.

But at least she said later… that meant she wasn’t plotting my murder.

Yet.

********

I made Mr. Gavin Rossdale of the England Rossdale’s wait outside the jail while I talked to Trace and explained to him what had happened and why I was suddenly getting married.

The fucker was still laughing.

“You tried to save the day and instead you are getting shackled for life!” Trace bent over in laughter.

“Oh yes, it’s hilarious buddy. Laugh it up.” I sighed.

“Where’s the damn whiskey?” I asked.

“Oh no. No alcohol for you yet. We’ll toast after we get you all legal like.” Then he laughed some more.

“I hate you sometimes.” I muttered.

“No you don’t. I’m a great friend. Who else can save your ass like this?” he asked.

Shaking my head, “Yeah, yeah. You just wait until it’s your turn asshole. I have to go across to the General store and see if they have any rings to fit Gwen. I don’t have anything that will work. I’ll pick her up and we’ll be back.”

He grinned at me. “I’ll be here, anxiously waiting.”

What an asshole.

********

I found a plain gold ring that I thought would fit Gwen. If not, it would work for the ceremony. Walking across to the Saloon, I hoped she didn’t make a run for it. I honestly did not mean to get us in this situation…. 

But, now that we were here, I wasn’t as gun shy as I thought I would be. However, my Ma and Endy were going to kill us… or me, I should say.

Gwen was walking down the steps when I stepped through the doors. Her dress was a simple hunter green day dress, complete with a bustle. Her long blonde locks were arranged in a braid that was wrapped around her head like a crown. To put it simply, she was stunning.

“Lord, you are beautiful Gwen.” She looked surprised, then she smiled at me. 

“Thank you. But you are still in trouble.” She informed me.

Sighing, I nodded. “I’m sorry. I thought it would work.”

She shrugged. “It’s not your fault the peacock showed up. And I appreciate you trying to help me, thank you for that. We’ll figure it out later.”

Peacock? I busted out laughing. The tension between us vanished. I took her hand and tucked it in my arm. “Shall we?”

She nodded. “Blue is already over there with Trace… probably still laughing.”

I grunted. “They are a perfect pair because that’s exactly what he did too.”

Gwen flashed me a grin and said, “Let’s do this so the peacock can fly back to Philadelphia”

And that’s how I ended up a married man.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gwen’s POV

I stared into the cobalt blue eyes in front of me and wondered how in the heck I ended up here…. Not that this was a bad place to be. No, I was finding that Blake Shelton’s eyes were quite fascinating and easy to get lost in.

A deep voice cleared, sadly breaking my focus.

I was prepared to glare at Gavin, the damn dandy. What kind of nerve he had, following me out here on my adventure!! I made it perfectly clear to him when I left that I was not interested in him in any way. It seemed the man didn’t understand the word no from the female sex. And claiming to have a document that gave him ‘custody’ of my person? I’d run at the first opportunity and no one would find me again.

Instead, I found Trace, the Sheriff smiling at me. He winked and I blushed at being caught staring in Blake’s eyes by his best friend. 

All well. Time to get this faux show on the road!

Trace stepped forward holding something in his hand. Was that a bible? “Are you two ready?” He asked Blake and I.

Blake nodded at him, then took both of my hands in his. I felt tiny next to him and his substantially larger hands engulfed mine. Suddenly I was staring into his azure eyes again…

Trace cleared his throat again. “Now, we’re all gathered here in this fine… well, this establishment to marry these two young people. One of them just happens to be my oldest friends, so pardon any extra words I insert on his behalf.”

I listened to Trace’s words and felt a smile stretch across my face. If this wasn’t so stupid, it would be hilarious. Although looking into Blake’s eyes, they were so serious. The man needed to lighten up a little.

It’s not like this was the end of the world. Geez.

I whispered to him, “You need to relax Mr. Shelton or the dandy is going to think you’re jealous of his velvet suit.”

Blake looked at me with incredulous eyes, then threw his head back and laughed. I grinned. That was so much better. I heard someone mutter behind us, but I ignored it.

“May I continue, Gwen?” Trace asked dryly, with affection.

“Oh, sorry. Go ahead.” I told him.

“Thanks young lady. Now, I haven’t known Gwen nearly as long as Blake. However, she may have more balls than the man she’s going to marry.” Trace said. “On our way from St. Louis, she proved herself over and over again, then took care of this guy, even though he was being a moody bastard at the time.”

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Blake glared at his best friend. Blue’s chuckle was clear and I’m not even sure Gavin understood.

Blake spoke up. “How about we use the shortened version Trace?”

Trace grinned at us. “This is the short version.”

Blake sighed. “I was afraid you were going to say that. Carry on.”

“As I was saying, Gwen proved she belonged here. It took my best friend a little while, but he came around slowly. Blue and I have watched this dance between the two of you with fascination and we don’t think it’s anywhere near finished, regardless of y’all getting hitched today.” Trace elaborated.

My jaw fell open and I turned my head and stared at Blue. She smiled and waved. What was this dance Trace was talking about? I wasn’t dancing with anyone. I rolled my eyes and decided to just concentrate on Blake.

“I’m proud to marry y’all today. I’m proud to call myself a friend to both of you. And I can’t wait to see what the future holds for y’all. Now, the vows.” Trace continued.

I found myself repeating after Trace, but saying marriage vows that sounded very real, to Blake. He slipped a wedding ring on my left hand as he repeated the vows to me, his eyes staring into my soul.

“With that, I declared y’all married before the eyes of God and Country. Blake, kiss your bride before someone else does it for ya.” Trace announced.

I blinked and then found myself bent over Blake’s arm and his lips were on mine.

Oh… hello.

I groaned and wound my arms around his neck and surrendered to his lips. My body went limp in his arms. I felt his tongue lightly sweep my lower lip, requesting entrance and I sighed. It was all the welcome he needed as he proceeded to kiss the hell out of me, in front of everyone.

A round of clapping penetrated the fog that overtook my brain and I felt Blake sigh and pull me to my feet. “Thank you.” I sighed, hanging on to his arm for a moment. Looking around, I saw that we had drawn quite a crowd. I didn’t really know anyone outside of Trace and Blue. I didn’t count Gavin because he shouldn’t even be here. I recognized a few faces from the Saloon when I would sing, otherwise everyone was a stranger to me.

Blake shook hands with several people, while keeping me tucked to his side. This was a lot of people for something that wasn’t real. How did Trace and Blue manage to get so many people quickly to fool Gavin? I’d have to ask her.

Trace yelled at us from across the room. “Y’all need to sign this real fast.”

Holding my hand, Blake worked his way through the crowd to where Trace was standing by his desk in front of a piece of paper and ink. He held the quill up to Blake and showed him where to sign, then handed it to me. I stared at what I was signing. At the top it said, ‘Marriage Certificate’, and the rest was filled out with all the details from today. Unease coiled inside of me, but I saw Gavin was staring at me with interest, I signed my name quickly.

“There y’all go. Legal and good to go. Congrats brother.” Trace gave Blake a hug and beat him on the back with one hand. 

Legal?

Legal?

Shit.

Gavin walked up to me with a sneer on his face. “Your aunt will not be happy with this. In fact, I’m determined to annul the marriage. I told you in Philadelphia we were to be married, you didn’t listen. Maybe you will this time. You’ll be hearing from me.”

I stared at him as he walked away. His words left me rattled and I didn’t like it. His presence already forced me into one marriage, but thinking about Blake…. Was I really forced? Could Gavin annul this marriage?

Oh God.

Two arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me to a hard chest. I jumped, until I realized it was Blake. I tilted my head back and saw that his jaw was tense. “Did you hear what he said?” I asked Blake.

He nodded. “There will be no annulment. On that, you have my word. You’re safe here, Gwen.”

I closed my eyes. I wanted that safety. But, did that also include the safety to be myself? It was a conversation that we were going to have because I refused to stay somewhere with someone that didn’t accept me for who I am. It’s one of the reasons I fled from Philadelphia.

Lord, I was tired. It felt like my soul had been beat and my emotions put through the wringer. I wanted to go to bed and sleep for the next week, maybe two.

“Can we go back to the ranch?” I asked Blake quietly. He stared at me for a few minutes, then nodded. I hugged Blue and Trace, then let Blake lead the way.

I needed to regroup.

I was a married woman now and that was not in my plans.

I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do now.

********

Blake’s POV

I felt like a smug bastard.

I studied Gwen, sitting beside me quietly. I was a little worried about her. She wasn’t a quiet creature by nature and the fact that she was so withdrawn now had me concerned. I would give her a little while, but then she was going to talk to me and we were going to hash this out.

I wanted the fierce woman I married to return. The lady that laughed with joy, snuck out at night with my sister, and looked at everything with a curious eye. I cursed Gavin Rossdale with everything in me.

The fucking dandy had to go and ruin everything. I felt like I was starting from scratch again, although this time my eyes were open. At least I wasn’t being a colossal asshole this time, that had to count for something.

We pulled up in front of the house and several of the men came to assist with the wagon. I handed the reins off and jumped down, then jogged around to get Gwen. She was still wearing a dress, so climbing down wouldn’t be easy. 

I grinned as it seemed she had just discovered the same thing. She scowled at me as she put her arms on my shoulders for me to lift her down. “Don’t let this go to your head, Mr. Shelton.” she griped.

I laughed. This… I wanted more of her like this.

I held my arm out to her. “Shall we go greet Ma and Endy?”

Her eyes widened and I could tell she forgot about my family. I did my best not to smile.

“Shit.” She said. “Well, might as well.” She took my arm and we went up the steps, then I lifted her off her feet into my arms.

“Blake Shelton!!” Gwen cried out, laughing, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m carrying you over the threshold!” I explained.

She snorted, then rolled her eyes. “That’s so stupid. By all means, carry on.”

I grinned and walked in. My Mama and Endy were waiting for us in the kitchen, both with shocked, but interest on their faces. I sat Gwen down in the chair, then took a seat myself with a sigh.

Two sets of eyes met mine with expectation of an explanation. Gwen took care of that for me by holding her hand up, “We got married in jail.”

I wanted to groan. That was not the way to break the news to my mother.

Endy busted out laughing, then hugged Gwen.

My Ma cried, “Blake Tollison Shelton, tell me you didn’t marry this poor girl in the jail!”

Shit.

I scratched my neck, then chewed on my lip. “Well...see…”

Gwen tried to help… she really did. “It was fine. Only a few curse words were involved Dorothy. Trace was almost professional.”

I slumped in my seat.

My Mama cried, “I can’t believe you deprived me of a wedding!! Where’s my broom?!” 

Fuck.

I stood up faster than Flash, the horse I had as a kid and he was quick. My Ma found her broom and was coming for me quick. I ran around the table as she chased me around the table, yelling, “One wedding! That’s all I asked! And you married sweet Gwen in a JAIL!”

I picked up speed as I turned the corner, heading for the front door. Mama was in pursuit and I heard the girls laughing from the kitchen. Yeah, they were laughing it up… but they weren’t being chased by a crazy woman with a broom!

“Did you just call me crazy?” My Ma yelled. “I’ll show you crazy young man! Crazy is getting married in a jail and depriving your Mama of a wedding!!” 

The broom brushed my behind and it was enough for me to pick up more speed. I was hauling balls. I ran through the screen door and down the steps. My boot heel got caught on the second to last step and I went flying. 

Straight into the water trough we used for horses.

Splash!!

I sat up, spitting out water. 

I stared up at my mama, still holding her broom, with a satisfied smirk on her face. “Well, the Lord wasn’t happy you ran from your Mother. However, thank you for marrying that beautiful girl. I love her. Now get cleaned up so we can eat dinner.”

Shaking my head, I watched her go back inside.

The women in my life were hellraisers… all of them.

I wouldn’t have it any other way.

I climbed out of the horse trough and stepped in a pile of horse shit. 

Well hell.

That’s what I get for running from the damn broom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gwen’s POV

I stared out the window of the foyer at all the activity currently happening on the ranch. There were men everywhere, all dressed similar in the Western wear that I was becoming familiar with. I only recognized a few of the hands, the rest remained unknown.

We were leaving for the cattle drive today and things were currently in a bit of an uproar. For example, everyone running around outside like they had a clue what they were doing and I was observing from the window, writing down my observations without a care in the world.

“Are you ready?” a deep voice asked me. I glanced over my shoulder at Blake and grinned at him. Was that a serious question or was he trying to be funny again?

“I’ve been ready since the first day I stepped foot on this ranch.” I informed him smartly and I was. I was dressed for success… or maybe to do something with cattle, I’m not sure. 

Blake’s eyes swept me from head to toe, not missing a thing. I was sporting tight jeans, courtesy of the General store and a button down Western shirt that was found in the kids section of the same store. I had on my first pair of official cowgirl boots and I really wanted to lasso something while wearing them. Liking that idea, I jotted it down.

He sighed after looking at me. Was I not presentable? “What’s wrong with you?” I asked him. 

He stared at the ceiling for a moment and then at me, his jaw tense. “Come here.”

Confused and curious, I walked towards Blake and stopped right in front of him, then looked up into his eyes. “Is something bothering you? Are you nervous about the cattle drive? Are you hungry or something?” 

“Or something..” he said and hauled me up into his arms and to his lips.

Oh.

Well, okay then.

As soon as I started to kiss him back, he sat me swiftly back on my feet. I blinked and caught his arm for support. “What was that for?”

Blake flashed me a genuine grin. “No reason.” 

Then he flicked the ring on my finger and turned around and marched his jean clad butt down the steps and outside. I’m not ashamed to admit that I followed every movement. I’m a woman that can acknowledge when a man is good looking after all…. Especially when she’s married to him.

Married.

Not that he’s done anything about that status change. I’m both relieved and confused about that fact. Did I want him to do something? The woman inside of me screamed YES! Another part of me said hell no, run now! I ignored them both and sort of just forgot that I was married and considered myself part of the family. When someone brought up the marriage, I would look around to see who they were discussing and realize…

Hello.

So, the cattle drive was a welcome change from the day to day activities around the house and it would also give me and Blake a chance to get to know each other better, maybe. Who knows, maybe I would want to kill him by the time this was over. Maybe he would want to tar and feather me… I’d put bets on that because that’s what most of the men in my family wanted to do to me at some point in my life.

More noise outside caught my attention and I watched a huge, canopied wagon roll to a stop near the house. What on earth was that hideous looking thing? A tall, thin man climbed down from the seat and I watched as Blake shook his hand and slapped him on the back. I was even more surprised when the man didn’t topple over because he looked fragile.

I needed a closer look.

Shrugging my shoulders, I picked up my packed duffle and headed outside. Blake didn’t tell me when or where to be so I’d just go on out and see if I could lend a hand and get things moving a little faster.

What could it hurt?

Endy joined me at the door. “Heading on out?”

I nodded. “Are you coming?”

“Sure. Let me grab my bag and I’ll meet you at the barn.” She said.

I waved and went down to inspect the canopied wagon thing… I was fascinated. I don’t think I have ever seen anything quite like it before. I practically ran down the steps because I was so excited. 

Blake turned as I approached, then smiled at my approach. “Gwen, this is Turnip. He’s the cook for the Cattle drive and will be driving the Chuck Wagon. Turnip, this is my wife, Gwen.”

I put my hand out, almost afraid I’d hurt the man if I tried to shake his too hard. Turnip surprised me though as he grasped my hand with a firm grip and gave me a weathered smile. “Nice to meet you ma’am.”

I nodded. “Now, what is this behemoth behind you? I’ve never seen anything quite like it back East.”

Both Blake and Turnip laughed. Turnip explained, “It’s the chuck wagon, ma’am. It’s where the meals are cooked for the men on the drive.”

I quirked a brow. “It’s a kitchen on wheels, with a canopy?”

Blake threw his head back and laughed. “Yes Gwen, it’s a kitchen with a canopy.”

I met both Blake’s and Turnip’s eyes. “Where are the meals for the women cooked?”

They both looked at me like I had lost my everloving mind.

Blake sighed and explained to Turnip, “My wife is new to Oklahoma. Gwen, usually it’s just men on a cattle drive. I’m one of the few that allows my sister to go and you.”

I digested that information, slowly. There were words in that statement that I didn’t like, but it wasn’t Blake’s fault. I sighed and nodded. “You haven’t answered my question, where do Endy and I eat?”

Turnip looked positively amused now. “I’d be honored if you would eat my cooking ma’am.”

Well, that’s fabulous. A man after my own heart. I batted my lashes at him, then my husband… which felt like an epic failure, but I tried. “Well, I’d be honored. Thank you for the invitation, Turnip.”

The poor man turned tomato red and bowed his head at my gratitude. I felt bad after that because he seemed like a nice man, maybe a little shy. I patted Blake on the arm and said, “I’ll catch ya later, I have places to be.”

“Whoa there… where are you going?” he asked.

“Meeting Endy and I’m late.” I explained as I walked away.

He nodded and let me go.

I booked it to the barn, hoping she was still waiting for me.

********

Endy was leaning against the rail with a piece of straw in her mouth, staring at the sun. I shook my head. She looked like a true ranch girl. If I tried that, I’d look like a fool. I sat my bag down beside her and she jumped. I laughed. A ranch girl that startled easily.

“What are we doing?” I asked her.

“Spying.” She explained.

Now I was really confused. Why did we have to be way down here to spy? And who were we spying on?

“You want to elaborate a little?” I asked.

She looked at the ceiling. “My brother’s friend, Luke. He’s joining us on the drive and well, I’m kind of interested. Just a little bit though, nothing huge so please don’t say anything Gwen!”

I smiled at her. “Me? Consider my lips zipped…. If maybe you could help me with something?”

Endy sighed. “Fiiine...this one time only. What are we doing?”

I squealed, then clapped my hands with excitement. “You are going to do it with me?”

Shaking her head and muttering under her breath, she asked, “What exactly is it?”

I whispered in her ear and watched her eyes widen, then she shook her head in disbelief. “Lord Almighty Gwen, my brother is gonna kill us both. Hell yes, I’m joining! But, we’re going to take it one step further.”

It was my turn to look shocked. “How do we do that?”

Endy’s laughter was probably heard all the way to the main house… but I wasn’t too worried. Everyone was too busy to be worried about what mischief or lack of mischief we would be caught up in today.

“Follow me.” Endy said. “And act normal.”

Well that was a bizarre order… considering I was about as far from normal as a girl could get. Shrugging, I followed her.

We moved to a different barn, this one was a little bigger and more intimidating on so many levels. There were pens set up. I watched Endy whistle for one of the younger cowhands to give her a hand with whatever she had planned.

Within 5 minutes, Endy and the cowhand had a cow put in the pin for me to ride. I was so excited, I wanted to cry. I’ve been wanting to ride a cow since I was a child and no one understood my fascination with the creatures. Of course, I knew they weren’t horses, but they looked like so much fun.

Endy walked forward. “Okay Gwen, this is going to be a little different from the heifer you planned to ride. For example, when the gate opens, you need to hang on tight okay? And not just with your hands, with your legs too. For some reason, if you get tossed off, you need to get up and move as quickly as possible.”

Oh wow! I felt my blood rush and the excitement move through me. Is this what ranching all the time felt like? No wonder Blake enjoyed it so much! It was exhilarating!!

Endy coached me to slide down in the ‘shoot’ as she called it and to straddle the animal. I could feel him breathing heavily under me. He felt huge under my small frame, but Endy said he was a baby still… whatever that meant. She gave me a pair of gloves for my hands and then showed me how to wrap the rope around one hand firmly. I don’t consider myself a one-handed girl, so I wrapped it securely around both. 

Endy double checked everything and gave me a nod. “Now Gwen, when you are ready, just shout, Go, and we’ll turn ya loose! Remember what I said okay? And have fun!”

I felt my heart beating and the sweat was rolling down my back. Did anticipation have a taste? If so, it was divine. I was also scared as hell...but I wouldn’t admit that to anyone.

“What in the hell are you girls up to now?” Blake barked from the doorway of the barn. That set off a chain of events. The poor cowhand was so rattled, he forgot to wait for me to say ‘Go’ and he released the shoot and the cow shot out, with me on top of him. I didn’t have time to do or say anything. I could only hold on….

Then he bucked for the first time. I was prepared after Endy’s coaching. I hung on with my legs and my hands. I whooped and cried, “Yeehaw!” like I read in the dime novels.

The cow did another half turn and I saw a flash of a western shirt jump over the gates. Oh no. The cow’s head went up and charged, with me on his back. Blake started running and dived to the side, just in time for the animal to crash through the boards and out of the barn. I probably would have fallen off if it weren’t for both of my hands being tied to him. 

Shit.

Men and their good intentions.

I gripped the cow with my legs and prayed.

We were nearing a corner and I think the cow… let’s call him Herald, turned it on two legs. He gained speed. I didn’t have any Yeehaws left in me because my heart was beating too fast.

Soon, there was a horse thundering up behind us and I saw a rope fall over Herald’s head, then another from the opposite direction. In seconds, we were pulled to a stop. I blinked.

Well, that was anticlimactic. 

Blake jumped down from the saddle and walked over to me. He was furious. I watched as he carefully untied my hands, then gently lifted me off Harold’s back. “Are you hurt?” He asked me.

I shook my head no. If he would have been mean, I probably would have taken it better, but instead he was sweet. My body started shaking, I couldn’t stop it. “I’m s-s-s-orry.” I said.

He sighed, his anger dissipating and leaned his head against mine as he carried me back to the main house. “You aren’t the first one to try that trick you know. I’ve done it and so has Endy. I knew something was up. Next time you want to ride a cow, how about we find a nice sedate little heifer so you don’t kill yourself and I don’t have a heart attack?

I nodded in agreement.

“Can I still eat out of the chuck wagon with the men though?” I asked.

Blake shook his head and laughed. “God help me if I told you no.”

I glared at him. “I’m not that bad.”

He rose a brow at me.

“Well at least I’m not cooking.” I added.

“Yes, Thank the Lord Almighty for that.” Blake agreed.

What a jerk. A jerk with a nice backside… and other attributes, but still.

I call it like I see it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Blake’s POV

We were finally on our way and I could breathe easy.

Looking at my wife, currently riding next to Turnip and talking to him with her hands and an expression of pure excitement on her face, I thought maybe breathing easy might be a bit premature. However, it was good to know that Gwen was contained for a little while so I could focus on getting my men and the herd as far South possible during daylight hours and not worry about what mischief she might be finding.

Thinking about the events from the day before, I allowed myself to smile. Endy was riding next to me and caught me. “Holy Moses, is that a smile on your face I see brother?”

I shrugged. “Maybe.”

Endy snorted, something probably learned from Gwen. “She’s good for you. I don’t care what you say. She’s good for entire family, Blake.”

I sighed. “I’m beginning to see that. I’m not sure she does though. I think she’s still seeing a grand adventure.”

Endy raised an eyebrow. I hated it when she did that. “So make life an adventure Blake, isn’t that what marriage is?”

I gaped at my sister with shock. “How the hell do I know? And are you the marriage whisperer now?”

She laughed. “God knows you need some advice when it comes to women and I’m the only one that can handle your moody ass on the best day.”

I glared at my sister. Now she was getting on my nerves. “Don’t we have shit to do?”

“Fine.” Endy said and turned her horse to ride to the other side of the herd. “You know where I’m at when you decide to pull your head out of your ass.”

I rolled my eyes and saluted her. “Get out of here already.

I was knee deep in women that not only shared my last name, but also drove me nuts. Glancing at Gwen again, I chose to modify that last statement. She wasn’t driving me nuts at the moment, but she did remain a mystery most of the time.

Could I give her everything she wanted and convince her to stay and give me a chance? Did I even want that?

Yeah, I think I did. Perhaps I would change my mind on this cattle drive. And perhaps she would grow horns, a tail, and fly around on a broom. I snorted at the thought. I was beginning to sound as ridiculous as a few of Gwen’s more outrageous suggestions.

I wanted to know more about her, her childhood, and family. But I wanted her to tell me these things instead of me having to dig them out of her. Sighing, I pushed thoughts of her to the back of my mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

We were moving a large amount of cattle south to San Antonio, Texas to go up for sale. And this season, we were moving a larger than normal amount of head, so I had a number of new hires that I didn’t know well. I had the four I hired from town and Luke brought 5 with him when his herd joined mine. I left a skeleton crew behind on the ranch and brought 15 of my regular men with me. That left 10 back on the ranch.

I wasn’t worried about the ranch. My Ma was there, but Trace was going to go out once a day to check on her whether she liked it or not. She treated him like another kid anyways. 

I rode the ranks, checking in on my men like I always do on a cattle drive. I helped with a few unruly cattle. I spoke with a few hands I hadn’t met, taking a few minutes to get to know them and their personality. I observed them working with the cattle so I could gauge their work ethic with the animals and more importantly, each other.

The countryside between Ada and San Antonio is brutal. Many times it is just you and your partner working together to herd an unruly cow back to the herd. You need to work well with the other men and it’s important to me that the men trust each other. It’s hard to do your job effectively if you don’t trust the man watching your back.

I was impressed with what I had been able to observe so far. I rode to the west side of the herd, where Luke was riding. I passed by the chuckwagon and winked at Gwen as I went by. She waved like a school girl with a crush. I found myself smiling the remainder of the ride to the west side.

When Luke came into view, I pulled up on the reins to stop my horse. He was having words with a hand. I waited until he was finished before I rode in. 

Luke looked up, pulling his hat lower. “Hey brother, how’s it going on the other side?”

I looked at the hand that had just ridden away and back at Luke. “Evidently better than over here. What’s going on?”

Luke sighed. “He’s a new guy that signed on. Lester. I’ve caught him sneaking off twice now. I told him one more time and he’s done.”

I quirked a brow. “Sneaking off? Where the hell is he going? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

Luke shrugged. “I thought maybe he was meeting a girl or something. But we have two women on this drive and one is married. If he even looks at the other, I’ll beat his face in.”

I shook my head. “Endy’s on the opposite side, so no worries there. How about I move him over to work with my guys?”

Luke nodded. “That might work. Thanks bud.”

I tipped my hat at him. “I’ll grab him on my way back over there. Everything else good?”

“We’re clear and good to go so far.” Luke said. 

Thank God for small favors. I waved and moved forward to grab the pain in the ass cowhand so I could reassign him. If he thought Luke was tough, he was about to meet difficult. I didn’t waste my time and I didn’t give numerous chances like Luke did.

The man had a bleeding heart.

********

It took me over twenty minutes to find Lester, the cowhand. He was not in his assigned area and to me, that’s unacceptable. However, he was hired by Luke. I was going to give the man one chance and only that.

When I found him, he was staring off in the distance, facing away from the herd. How the hell can you do your job if your facing away from the cows? Shaking my head, I pulled up my horse beside him and said, “Nice view?”

He looked over at me and his eyes widened, then he gulped. “Yes sir.”

I met his gaze and let him see how unhappy I was with the entire situation. “Mind telling me what you are doing me out here, instead of doing your job? I do believe you have been warned several times by Luke.”

Lester was nervous. He licked his lips and tried to meet my eyes, but couldn’t. “I was watching the sky.”

It was such a bullshit answer, I didn’t even give him time to come up with more lies. “This is what’s going to happen Lester. You have one chance to work with me. I don’t give multiple opportunities like Luke does. You will be reassigned to work with my men and they work, not gaze at the damn sky. So you can sit here and look pretty or you can get to fucking work. I’m leaving now.”

I turned around and headed towards where I planned to assign him. A minute later I heard his horse following behind me.

I guess being a hard ass paid off.

********

Gwen’s POV

My butt hurt.

Like really hurt….

It was the next level kind of pain, like riding on a hard wagon seat for hours and hours, bouncing over all sorts of bumps and stuff, could only do to a person. Actually, I never really thought it could get this bad…. But, standing up felt so good right now, I can’t even begin to describe how great it was. 

I have a new appreciation for Turnip. How such a tall, thin man can ride all those miles and not have any cushion in that err… region and carry on like it doesn’t bother him, well that’s just impressive in my book. In fact, I was so impressed, I wrote it down. I really wanted to ask him if his butt hurt too, but I didn’t think that would be professional or acceptable.

Instead, I spent the day asking him all sorts of questions about his years working on cattle drives and on a Chuckwagon and I filled page after page with his answers. He was a soft spoken and articulate man. Even more, his eyes sparkled when he spoke of his past and he was extremely kind to me. I know some of my questions were basic, but he was patient when he answered every single one of them.

I was so excited to have my first interview with a true person with a long history of cattle drives. And when Turnip invited me to help with the evening meal, I couldn’t say no. I truly wanted to see what was involved in cooking for so many men in a kitchen on wheels, with a canopy.

Turnip laughed with I referred to the Chuckwagon as a kitchen on wheels with a canopy. He called me a breath of fresh air. I blushed at his praise, then asked even more questions about what sort of meals he prepared while on the trail.

Tonight, we were preparing Chicken and dumplings.

I didn’t quite understand where the chicken came into play. Were the chickens running with the cows on the drive? How did they keep the cows from running over them or did the chickens ride on the backs of the cows? When I asked Turnip that question, he laughed loudly. 

I didn’t understand what was so funny because I was serious. Then Turnip explained to me that he had canned chicken, which was becoming more common now, but more expensive so it would likely be the only meal using that delicacy. 

I was curious but also relieved that butchering chickens wasn’t in my immediate future. I’m not sure my stomach could have handled that.

We just stopped for the day, so I was taking the time to walk around a little and stretch my legs while Turnip set up the Chuckwagon. It gave me a chance to see everything up close and personal and if I’m being honest, I was hoping for a glimpse of Blake too. Not that I’d tell him that or anything…

I ran into Luke first, who was talking to a group of cowboys… or hands, I’ll get it right eventually. I waved at him and kept walking, trying to avoid rubbing my backside, which was beginning to cramp.

Ugh.

I should have brought a pillow to sit on. Speaking of pillow, where was I supposed to sleep? I haven’t even thought of that! I wandered where Endy was sleeping…

Speaking of Endy, I saw her off in the distance, talking to her brother. I would have walked faster, but as I tried, I limped. Talk about embarrassing! She spotted me coming and waved, which I returned with enthusiasm. Blake’s head turned, but I couldn’t read his emotions from this distance.

I sighed and urged myself to move a little faster. A muscle spasm in my left buttock came from nowhere and caused me to lose my balance. I felt myself falling forward and I put my hands out, hoping to break my fall. I neglected to pay attention to my feet. My left foot managed to get caught in a prairie dog hole or something and twisted, causing my body to twist and throw my momentum off. 

I went down in a heap. I groaned as a wave of pain sliced up my ankle and my left butt cheek was on fire from the continuing spasming. 

I was dying.

Where was Blake? He needed to bury me.

I blinked and I saw two heads staring down at me. One was Endy, who was holding a lizard wearing a bonnet? I must have hit my head too. Jesus. Blake was shaking his head, a smile playing on his lips as he bent down to scoop me up.

I screeched as his hand came in contact with my backside. “Oh my Gosh, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!!”

He looked at me with shock for a solid minute, then it was like he understood as he adjusted his grip to hold me lower on my thighs. I sighed in appreciation, then looked at both him and Endy. “I think I hit my head, cause Endy’s lizard has a bonnet on. Oppressing human women is common with some people, but lizards? I don’t understand.”

The two of them both threw their heads back and laughed at me. I glared at both of them. I was dying and in pain, yet they were laughing at the oppressed lizard. 

I sniffed with disdain and looked at Blake. “How would you like it if you were a foot long and someone put a bonnet on you?”

His chest was shaking with laughter against me. “Why don’t we get you to the chuckwagon and see if we can find something for that muscle cramp and get you out of the heat Gwen?”

Whatever. 

I crossed my arms as he carried me to the chuckwagon.

********

Four hours later, a few shots of whiskey, and a generous dose of liniment on my backside, I felt like a new woman.

I also learned something new about the wildlife in the area. I learned about camouflage and lizards… or what I labeled a bonnet. It seems the poor creature I labeled as oppressed was just protecting himself, so I was the sucker in the scenario.

Turnip and I were working on dinner now. Rather, I was working on dinner with the instructions that Turnip left me. He went to tend to meat for tomorrow morning’s breakfast as I worked. 

I mean, how hard could it be to follow his directions?

It was a lot of flour, milk, and lard to start with… or did he say butter instead of lard? I already had the chicken in a pot on the stove, cooking. I had to have help to get it started, but it looked like it was cooking.

I pulled the bag of flour down from the shelf. As I was setting it down, the bottom fell out of the bag and onto my shoes, creating a huge flour cloud that coated everything in the chuckwagon. Coughing, I waved my hand in front of my face to clear the air. It took a few minutes, but then I had to sneeze. I sneeze a haze of flour. It was everywhere… in my hair, on my clothes… you name it. 

Shrugging, there was still flour in the bag, so I added some to the bowl. Then I added warm milk to it and started stirring. For good measure, I threw in a good amount of lard and started to mix it altogether.

It took forever to mix and it didn’t look like any dumpling dough I’ve ever seen before… but I’ve never cooked dumplings either. Feeling confident, I pulled the top of the stock pot on the stove where the chicken was cooking and started dropping bits of dough in so it could cook with the chicken.

It also took forever for me to add the dough. How did Turnip do this all the time? I was ready to quit and I wasn’t even through one meal!!

It needed to cook for at least an hour from what Turnip said and then I could serve the meal. That would hopefully give me enough time to clean up the galley area of the chuckwagon.

A knock sounded on the door and I looked up to see Blake’s head peek in. “You doing okay in here Gwen? Holy shit!” he said, eyeing me closely. “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. Dinner will be ready in a little while.” I explained as I kept cleaning. But he didn’t leave. I looked at him again. “What’s wrong?”

He was looking at the stove, then back at me with a hint of worry. He wisely kept his mouth shut. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

He shut the door. 

I don’t know what that was all about, but I had precious little time to clean this up and try to clean myself up too.

********

The cowhands filled their plates to the brim and didn’t say a word of thanks. That puzzled me. Weren’t you supposed to say thank you after someone cooked you a meal? Turnip joined me midway through and explained that their thanks would be eating everything on their plates.

That puzzled me, but I would write it down because it was such a different concept from the way I was raised.

Even Blake had seconds, which surprised me. I didn’t miss the way he would grimace when he took a bite. So why was he eating seconds? I took a plate and pulled out a couple of dumplings since I’m not a huge fan of meat. I took a bite and chewed.

And promptly spit it out.

My God. Why were the men eating this crap? I couldn’t eat this crap!

I guess I should have added butter instead of lard… I sighed. I walked over to Blake and kicked his boot. “Why are you eating that?” I asked him, pointing at his plate.

“It’s food Gwen, regardless how it tastes. We’re gonna need the energy tomorrow.” he explained.

Oh.

“I’m sorry I messed dinner up.” I said.

He grinned at me. “What matters is that you tried. We’ve all been there, including me.”

“Really?” I inquired. He nodded and said, “Endy has too.”

I felt a tiny bit better knowing this information.

He set his plate down, it was empty. “Nobody died, that’s what is important.”

********

The first cowhand got sick about an hour after eating and they started falling like flies after that. 

And when Blake banned me from cooking the rest of the drive, I told him the same thing he told me. “Nobody died, that’s what is important.

It turns out that my husband doesn’t have a sense of humor when he’s sick.

Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on shift all weekend, so I'll do my best to update as fast as I can!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Blake’s POV

It was the day following Gwen’s attempt to kill us all via her cooking.

If I would have known she was so inexperienced, I wouldn’t have let her near the Chuckwagon… not even ten feet near it. I would have assigned her to Endy and let it be. I never thought about asking my wife if she knew how to cook, I just assumed….

And well, you know what they say about the word assume. My stomach protested again and I did my best to not move, although I was certain the worst was past. 

Another cramp made me doubt myself.

Perhaps not quite yet. 

I sighed and caught a glimpse of my wife, the hellion, making the rounds to everyone that was sick at the moment. Shaking my head, ugh…. Wrong move again, I couldn’t help but stare at her with fascination as she worked.

All but 5 of the hands fell ill and Endy didn’t get sick. However, I had a feeling my sister knew well in advance that Gwen couldn’t cook and to avoid last night’s dinner. My sister was keeping watch with the five hands that weren’t currently laid up and I was grateful for her help.

I’d remember to tell her that later. I’m sure she would roll her eyes, but it was important to me that my sister knew that I valued her help. I feel like that I’ve taken her for granted at some points in our lives, something that I’m just now realizing.

It’s amazing the things a man can think of when he’s sick. I’ve thought about my sister and the fact that I haven’t let her chase her dreams like I should have or rather, encouraged her. Was this another aspect of having Gwen in my life or was this the fever speaking? 

And Gwen… what were we doing? We were married. I wanted to get to know my wife. How did I do that? Did I just walk up to her and say, ‘Hey’ and hope for the best? I’m an idiot when it comes to women, I know this.

I watched her work her magic with one of the cowhands. I observed them closely, Gwen simply offering water and bread to the man. He took it from her and smiled back bashfully. She touched the top of his head and said something to him that made him blush and nod, then she picked up her basket and moved on to the next man that was ill.

The hand watched her walk away with a look on his face that I was growing to recognize. It was one that I’ve worn myself often enough. Awe. I could want to throttle the woman one minute and in the next, I was in awe of the generosity of her and the pure beauty of her soul.

Hell, I sound like a damn poet lying here mooning about his wife. I can’t help it though.

You would think I would be furious from the cooking fiasco… but I’m not. I’m a little disgruntled at the time we are losing, but it’s not like she did it on purpose. Plus, Turnip shouldn’t have left her unsupervised. But, it’s done.

Gwen was walking towards me, a little slower, with her head down. 

All of us were laying in a circle, with a fire burning in the center. Gwen was on the other side, taking her time to walk around. I kept my eyes on her, although I couldn’t tell if she knew I was watching her. She was on the outskirts of camp. 

Three rifle blasts broke the silence of the cattle calling to one another.

Gwen jumped in shock and instead of hitting the ground, like I’ve told her to do numerous times she hears gunfire, the woman took off running towards the horses that were tethered to a tree.

I struggled to sit up on my elbows, my energy completely zapped from the food poisoning. “Gwen! Don’t you dare get on that horse!” I yelled or tried to yell at her.

My voice carried about as far as the man next to me.

Shit.

Where was the gunfire coming from and where was Endy? The remaining hands? I couldn’t see shit from here!!

I looked around the circle and about half the men were struggling to their feet like I was and Luke had made it to his feet, but was swaying as he stood. I looked at him and said, “Sit your ass down before you fall down! I can’t concentrate on helping you too if you fall and crack your damn head!”

I rolled to my side and pushed up to my knees, trying to get a better look. I saw my sister yelling at another hand to ride flank and the cattle were starting to get spooked. Then I watched helplessly as Gwen, now mounted, rode right into the foray.

Another rifle blast sounded, this one closer to the group and it sent the cattle on a stampede. I slowly got to my feet just in time to watch one of the remaining five men fall off his horse and under the running cattle. 

Jesus.

Poor bastard. He escaped food poisoning to just die anyway. Shaking my head, I slowly walked towards the horses near the trees and tried to ignore the dizziness I was experiencing.

It was all in my head…. Gosh, that was the worst pun ever. I felt like I needed to vomit again, but I pushed it back and concentrated on pulling myself up in the saddle.

How the hell did I do this all the time? I was an absolute disaster right now.

More yelling caught my attention and I looked over the horse’s back to see what was happening. Endy was yelling something again and waving her arms. I’d had enough, time to man up.

With a huge groan and a massive belly flop, I pulled myself in the saddle. It wasn’t graceful or pretty. I felt like a flopping fish, with a side of gas. I grabbed the reins and with a lot of discomfort, rode towards Endy.

It was then I saw the reason Endy looked so frantic. Three masked men had pulled Gwen off her horse and were riding West with her. She wasn’t making it easy on them either. I watched as she kicked the person riding next to the man holding her off his horse. But that didn’t slow the other two down. They kept going, kicking up a trail of dust in their absence.

My hands started to shake while holding the reins, then I felt a tremor hit my entire body. Someone had stolen my wife right in front of me and I had been helpless to do anything about it.

My men were down and couldn’t assist me.

I looked at Endy and she pointed at me and tilted her head for me to follow. I trusted her instincts enough to know that she could get this drive in hand. Lord knew she had been on enough cattle drives over the years, the woman knew what she was doing.

I was going after my wife.

Sick or not.

********

Gwen’s POV

I always wanted a little more adventure in my life.

However, next time I request more adventure, I’m going to request that any individuals I encounter practice simple hygiene and use a bar of soap. Of course, most girls my age are married with 5.5 children right now.

That haven’t been kidnapped from a cow drive after accidentally making everyone sick. Why would anyone want to kidnap me anyway? Did they even know what sort of damage I could cause without trying?

I sniffed, crinkling my nose. The man carrying me smelled like dried sweat and urine. I tried my best to lean away from his grossness, but he only yanked me back against him. I’d have to wash for hours to remove the smell from my body and sinuses.

His partner looked just as disgusting. He had about 3 teeth from what I could see and his hair was matted to his head. His beard reached mid-chest and I wouldn’t be surprised if he had fleas from all the scratching he was doing.

The third man, I kicked off his horse. He hadn’t caught back up to us yet. He was bald and had a stomach that hung over his pants. His shirt didn’t button up all the way. 

This was boring. I had things I needed to do and I’m sure Blake was worried. Plus, they stank. I sighed. “Excuse me, Mr. Kidnapper… where are we going and why did you grab me?”

“Shut up woman.” The man carrying me said with a growl.

Well…. He was that kind of man. Good to know. However, I am not that kind of woman. I rolled my eyes. Did he really think I was going to just shut up because he told me so?

“Sorry. Let’s try again. I’m Gwen. Do you have names or should I make some up for you?”

Grunts followed.

“Excellent. Well, I’ll call you flea bag since you’ve been scratching since you took me. And as for you,” I told the man behind me, “You can be Dirtbag since you don’t seem to know what soap is.”

Complete silence followed and the horses slowed. I spotted a gun in Dirtbag’s boot that I could reach easily, I just needed the opportunity…. Although the thought of putting a hand in his boot made me want to vomit.

We stopped beside some sort of camp. There were traces of a campfire and bedrolls set up. Either this was their place or we were visiting someone else. I didn’t really give a damn, but I was tired of their company before I even met them.

In fact, I was exhausted from just smelling them on the ride.

Fleabag jumped down first and walked towards me with purpose. I acted like I was going to faint. “Oh my gosh, this is all too much!!” I said dramatically, as I leaned back and reached into Dirtbag’s boot and grabbed the small gun I saw stashed there. As I straightened back up, I continued my act. “I’m too young to die, Fleabag!!”

He frowned at me and started scratching his beard as he stared at me, looking confused. Dirtbag grunted behind me, then swung down and reached up for me. I said a prayer to the pistol gods that this was more than a one shot gun.

I had one chance and I took it. As Dirtbag’s arms rose, I shot him point blank in the chest with his own gun. I’d feel bad later. Right now, I needed to get back to the drive and a bunch of sick men, including Blake.

Dirtbag looked stunned for an entire second, then he fell over. I released a quick breath and then turned the gun to Fleabag. “I don’t want to shoot you.” I told him and I meant it. 

He grinned at me, like I was playing a game and I was dead serious. 

“Whatchya got little girl?” Fleabag provoked me.

I pulled the trigger and hit him in the upper arm. That wasn’t where I was aiming for, but it would have to work.

“Son of a bitch woman! You’ll pay for that!” He stomped towards me. I shrieked and tried to make the horse go forward. The damn thing wouldn’t budge for anything. I slid to the ground, hoping to get away from Fleabag before he reached me. He caught the back of my braid and gave it an almighty yank.

I screamed with fury. It hurt and it was such a girl move that it pissed me off.

I tried to turn around, but he had a hand wrapped around my middle to prevent me from doing so. I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my head back and nailed him in the chin with everything I had.

He cursed and released me.

I was stunned from the hit, but I took off running, not even caring if I was going the right direction.

I heard a gun fire and then I felt the singe of a bullet as it pierced my flesh. I cried out in pain and stumbled. The shot went through my left thigh and I couldn’t tell if it was just a graze or still there, but it hurt so bad.

It slowed me down enough that I was dragging my leg in an effort to get away from Fleabag. I looked around me, searching for anything else I could use as a weapon. 

There was nothing. I tripped over a branch and went down. I crawled on my hands and knees, searching for cover.

Another shot sounded and I waited for the pain.

None came.

I waited for Fleabag to pull me out of the small space I was hiding in, but he didn’t. I waited for an eternity and nothing happened. I poked my head up to see what was happening and was shocked to see my husband searching the area. He saw my head poke up.

“Gwen?” He said in disbelief.

I nodded and tried to stand, but my legs buckled when I tried to put weight on them. He moved towards me slowly. It was then that I noticed how extremely pale he was and the sweat pouring off of him.

God, Blake…. Sick and having to come to my rescue.

I crawled towards him, trying to meet him halfway. He was starting to sway on his feet.

“Are you hurt?” He asked me. 

I sighed. Always worried about everyone else. He looks like he’s halfway to the grave and he’s asking me if I’m hurt. I shook my head. “I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.”

He nodded. “I need to lie down for a minute.”

“There’s bedrolls over there, but I’d avoid Fleabag’s.” I said.

Blake looked at me like I lost my mind and I just shook my head at him, “Nevermind. Go rest. I’ll keep watch.”

“Okay.” He said. “Wake me up in an hour and we’ll go back to camp.”

I nodded. “Hey Blake?”

“Huh?” He asked, drowsily.

“Thanks for coming for me. I know you’re sick and everything, but thank you.”

“I’ll always come for you.” he murmured as he drifted off.

I watched him for a few minutes and then kept my promise to him and kept watch. I ignored the growing pain in my leg because it wasn’t important right now. As I kept watch, I tried to think about who might be behind this and what their ultimate goal was. I had nothing.

I only hope we found more answers before something else happened or got hurt.

Especially someone like Blake…. My heart couldn’t take it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gwen’s POV

Night was falling and the temperature was dropping.

Blake was running a fever and half out of his mind. I covered his body the best I could with everything I could find. I even draped his body with a few of the cleaner clothes from one of the dead guy’s packs. 

I didn’t dare try and start a fire because I wasn’t certain who we would attract out here. Of course, there was also the fact that I also didn’t know how to start a fire… other than what I’ve read in a book. However, I was willing to try building a fire if it weren’t a risk.

I sighed and looked around.

These guys had been settled here for a while. It looked like they were waiting. What they were waiting for, I don’t know and I couldn’t ask them since the two that took me were now deader than dead and I don’t know what became of the third man.

There were several changes of clothes in each pack and three bedrolls, accounting for all three men. Why did they want me? I certainly wasn’t worth anything to anyone. And holding me hostage?

Please.

Bad guys have better things to do with their time and I tried to tell them that, but they didn’t listen. I stared at Blake. He was shivering under the bedroll and the pile of clothing I covered him with. I sighed.

I wished I knew what else to do for him.

I tried to think of what my mother did for me when I was younger and ill…. She sang to me and she sat with me, read me stories. I could do some of that. It’s not like he would remember any of it anyways. 

I sank down beside him and put my hand to his cheek and was shocked at how warm he really was. I closed my eyes. This was all my fault. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that, I had a man to take care of and I took my responsibility seriously. 

He saved my life at great risk to his own and was paying for it now.

I settled in beside him, sitting Indian style. I looked up at the sky, trying to decide what to sing for him but all I had in my mind was lullabies…. So that’s what he was going to get. I startled with Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and let my voice go. I let my hands get lost in his curly hair, something I wouldn’t dare to do if he was awake. As I sang to him, I poured my heart into each note, hoping he could hear me while he was sleeping and feel some sort of peace.

His shivering stopped eventually. 

My eyes were getting heavy and I couldn’t afford to fall asleep. I felt Blake’s cheek again and was shocked when his eyes opened and stared at me. “Hi there.” I said.

He tried to smile, but that took more energy than he had. “Hi. Where we?” He asked.

Yes, he was still completely out of it from the fever if he was asking me questions like that. I wasn’t about to tell him anything, especially when I needed him to get as much rest as possible. 

“We’re fine. Go back to sleep.” I told him.

“Ok.” And he was out again.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long night and I needed to start moving if I didn’t want to fall asleep. I glanced down at my left thigh. It was sticky with dried blood and hurt like the dickens any time I moved it. I wasn’t certain how much movement I was going to be able to do, but I was about to find out.

********

At some point, I passed out from the pain.

I have no idea how long I was out, but it was long enough that I could see the sun on the horizon. Some watchman I was. I groaned as I rolled to my feet and ended up crawling to an area I saw a long stick resting near the fire pit.

I grabbed it and used it as I hoisted myself up, using the stick for balance. Keeping the majority of my weight on my right leg, I tested out my left leg. I took a step and fire shot through my thigh. I gasped and closed my eyes, then shoved it back.

I could do this. I had to do this. Blake was counting on me.

I moved the stick to my left hand so I could walk with my right foot and keep as much weight off my left as possible. I went to the bedroll where he was still sleeping. It didn’t look like he moved an inch from where I left him last night.

I bent down and checked the temperature of his skin again. It was cooler to the touch today than it was last night. I released a huge breath of relief. He stirred under my touch, but didn’t open his eyes. I stood up slowly and decided I should probably find us something to eat… preferable something I didn’t have to cook.

It took forever… or it felt like forever, but I gathered a multitude of berries. I had no idea if they were edible or not, but I figured Blake would know. Spying the dirtbag’s satchel, I decided to help myself and see if he had any provisions inside that were worth eating and not infested. I was pleasantly surprised to find a can of peaches and an opener. It wasn’t a ribeye, but it would work for now. I opened them and gathered the berries, then went and sat by Blake again.

By the time I sat down, I was worn out from searching for food, the pain in my leg, running from kidnappers, and keeping watch. I really wanted to just curl up and take a nap, but I refused to leave Blake vulnerable.

I stretched my legs out beside him and accidentally bumped his shoulder as I was arranging my left leg. He stirred, then rolled on his side and opened his eyes, looking straight at me. 

Blake’s eyes were clear today. They weren’t bloodshot from the fever like last night. He was still pale, but not nearly as bad as yesterday. He looked at me with shock, then smiled. “Hi there.” he said.

I grinned at him. He almost looked like an innocent child. “Hello.” I chuckled.

“Where’s everyone at?” he asked.

Oh dear.

I wasn’t certain how much of yesterday he recalled… but from that question, I’m guessing not much of anything.

I frowned at him. “I’m guessing they are with the herd. I don’t really know to be honest.”

He looked confused for a moment, then looked around and I saw the moment he recalled exactly where we were and what happened yesterday. “Shit Gwen, I’m sorry. How long have I been out?”

What in the world was he apologizing for? Did he not realize he saved my damn life, again? I shook my head at him. Sometimes he was a stubborn ass mule.

“I don’t know what you are sorry for. You got here in time to keep me from being chopped liver, so I’m the one that should be saying thank you and that I’m sorry that you had to come after me in your condition.” I rolled my eyes at him.

Blake sighed. “I’m a man. What kind of man doesn’t help his woman?”

“Blake, you are sick and you were running a really high fever last night. Yet you still managed to come after me in your condition and that just amazes me. And before I forget to say it again, thank you for coming.” I told him. I wasn’t sure he remembered the night before. He was burning up with fever.

I felt like he was staring into my soul with his intense eyes. He studied my face for so long that I was about to beg off and go looking for a creek so I could wash it, but I wasn’t vain enough to even want to walk that far, let alone know if I could do it.

I sighed and held up my tin can of stolen peaches and the berries I gathered. “How about some breakfast and I promise, I didn’t cook a thing. Although, you might want to look over those berries before you eat them because I’m not sure which are edible or not.”

He was watching me so closely, I felt like a bug. “Blake?”

“Let me see the berries first.” He motioned me closer. I scooted slowly, careful not to jar my leg. I proudly displayed them for him to see.

“You did all this while I was sleeping?” he asked me. I nodded, feeling a bit like a lioness taking care of her cub…. Of course, he was a rather large cub and not really my cub… fine, I felt protective.

Instinctively protective over the man in front of me. I couldn’t explain it better than that at the moment.

I watched as he carefully sifted through the berries, slowly and sighed. “Come here.” he motioned to me. I couldn’t really get much closer without sitting on him. I leaned down and he put a berry to my lips. “Taste. It’s safe, you have my word.”

Like I would doubt the man at this point, after all we had been through together. I opened my mouth and carefully closed it around his fingers. I closed my eyes as the sweetness of the fruit exploded on my tongue, followed swiftly by tart. 

It was divine.

I scooped a couple of berries up and offered them to Blake. He watched me as he took my offering much slower than I did. The man savored. He treated them like a delicacy. As he chewed, only then did he break eye contact with me.

I took in a heavy breath, realizing that watching Blake eat was almost better than eating myself. What in the hell was wrong with me? I didn’t have time to think because the man was feeding me more berries and I was moaning at the sweetness. When I opened my eyes this time, his were clouded with a new emotion.

Need. Desire.

Is that what the dime novel called it? My hand was shaking as I lowered more berries to his lips. This time, the sneaky man caught my hand and held it to his chest. My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head and my heart was going to beat out of my chest….

“Gwen…”

Lord, have mercy. When the man said my name like that, I was about ready to go up in flames. Would he noticed if I used my other hand to fan my face? Was it hot outside?

And when did I start finding my husband so ...so, interesting and well, hot? Did I always find him a dish? I tried to remember… I really did. However, the only thing I was remembering right now was how perfectly formed his lips were and how soft they were when he kissed me.

“I want to get to know you, Gwen.” He said.

Cold water poured over my molten dreams of a kiss in the Oklahoma wilds as my mind came back to reality.

Wait, what?

I stared at him in disbelief. “Did you hit your head?”

I immediately began feeling his head for any knots or bumps that I might have missed while I was singing to him. The jackass was laughing at me.

“No, at least I don’t think so. I just think it would be good for us to get to know one another better. You fascinate me every single day in different ways and I always find myself wondering, has she always done that or is this new behavior? And I want to know so much more.”

My eyes widened as he shared so much with me. I was going up in flames before, now I was burning alive because this man just became a serious threat to my heart and I wasn’t certain I cared.

He hooked me and I wanted more.

I looked at Blake and gave him what he wanted. “You have a deal.”

********

Blake’s POV

Every bone and muscle in my damn body hurt, but there was no way in hell I was telling Gwen that because I currently felt like the luckiest bastard alive.

I wasn’t naive enough to think that Gwen would be the only person sharing. No, I was walking into this ‘deal’, as Gwen called it, with both my eyes open. In fact, I would even go first. 

And I might as well get it over with too.

I hate talking about the past. I believe that’s where it needs to stay… in the past. No good can come from digging up someone’s past that doesn’t want to be bothered. However, this was a bit of a different situation and perhaps would give my wife some insight into my earlier years. 

Gwen was relaxed beside me, but I couldn’t look her in the eyes as I talked about this. I laid back in the bedroll and stared at the sky. “I met Karen when we were school kids, like 5 or 6 years old. Her parents worked the ranch over.”

Gwen sighed softly and started stroking my hair as I talked. Never in my life have I been comforted as she comforts me, ever. 

“We grew up together, doing kid things. Playing tag, hunting frogs, stuff that probably sounds incredibly stupid right now.” I continued. “She was my first sweetheart, then her family moved away and I didn’t hear anything for a while. I focused on the ranch.”

Gwen remained silent, listening if I wanted to talk or just sitting with me.

“Her family moved back a few months later and we picked right back up, like she was never gone. Except she acted a little different, I can see that now. She was a little colder. Her eyes didn’t have the same innocence that I remembered. But, when you are young and infatuated.”

I shook my head. “I proposed to her. I thought I was going to marry my childhood sweetheart and build a family on my ranch, leave a real legacy behind.”

I sighed. “The joke was on me. She left in the middle of the night, days before we were supposed to get married and got hitched. And you know, if she would have talked to me, I would have tried to understand… but to do that? What did I do to deserve that? That’s all I could think about for several years after it happened. I didn’t miss her. But, what did I do to deserve such betrayal?”

I looked at Gwen and she had tears running down her face. Tears for me. I sighed and sent a brief thank you to the man upstairs for the gift in front of me. “Oh honey, come here. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

She scooted towards me. I pulled her down with me on the bedroll and wrapped her carefully in my arms.

Gwen Stefani was a rare woman.

She sighed into my chest and muttered something I didn’t hear. “What?” I asked.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes watery from crying. “I said I’m going to punch her in the nose for hurting you, the heifer!”

I laughed, long and hard.

God help Karen if Gwen does run into her because I know she’ll deliver on her promise.

I married a hellraiser.

And couldn’t be happier.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gwen’s POV

I was infuriated.

I wanted to punch someone in the nose and yell at the sky in fury. Staring at the man that was slowly turning my world topsy turvy, I now understood what made him so difficult those first few days we were together. It’s a miracle that I’ve even been able to penetrate the surface of the barrier he’s protecting himself in. 

And you know what?

I don’t blame him at all. I would do the same thing. 

He fell back to sleep shortly after sharing his story and eating his share of our poor substitute for breakfast, but I was left with a heavy mind and most of it involved Blake. I sorely misjudged my husband and while I felt guilty for it, I can’t help the things I don’t know. However, what does that speak of my character?

That question bothers me more than I like to admit.

Of course, he did behave like a complete asshole, which wasn’t necessary…. But I didn’t have to act like a complete shrew and antagonize him either. 

Blake shifted in his sleep, kicking a long, booted leg out of the bedroll. I’m not ashamed to admit I took advantage of his lack of consciousness to check out the cowboy. Let me just say, the males back East aren’t cut from the same cloth as Oklahoma men, rather Blake Shelton. No, the men in Philadelphia are more concerned about creases in their neckties and if their hosiery is too tight. If you even tried to put Blake in hosiery, I have a feeling he’d tar and feather you, right after he shot you in the ass for suggesting it.

Speaking of legs…. I glanced at Blake to make sure he was still asleep before I turned away to look at mine.

I couldn’t see the best due to clothing covering the wound, but blood continued to slowly seep out from the bullet hole. I’m not a doctor, but I’m almost certain that it should have stopped bleeding by now, so this probably wasn’t a great sign.

And then there was the other sign I was trying to ignore. I was starting to run a fever. I was starting to chill and I already experiencing the burning behind my eyes that comes with the body temperature rising. I was going to have to do something soon and I didn’t know what to do with Blake still sick and I was in no shape to ride for help.

That’s about the time that my bladder reminded me that I hadn’t emptied it since the early morning hours. Sighing, I slowly got to my feet and grabbed my stick and managed to half drag my left leg far enough away from camp, but not too far to do my business. 

I was preparing to squat when I saw them and I was certain I was hallucinating. I counted four and I tried again in case I was seeing double from my temperature spiking. No, there were four Indians currently standing around in a semicircle, all staring at me with curiosity.

My mouth fell open in shock. I wasn’t certain what to say since I’ve never been in this situation before. I’ve read about Indians in dime novels and newspapers, but nothing good. These four men didn’t look interested in taking my scalp at the moment. I carefully stood to my full, non-impressive height and stepped forward, extending my hand, “Hello,” I said to the Indians, “I’m Gwen.”

I was met with blank stares.

Huh.

They continued to study me with interest.

Think Gwen, I said to myself. I sighed. Of course, I’m speaking English and I have no idea what tribe these Indians hail from. No wonder they weren’t speaking to me. Sign language! What’s the universal symbol for hello besides a handshake?

I bowed, with my hands in a steeple position. The four men looked amused now.

It was progress at least. I pointed to my chest. “Gwen.” I said, trying to keep it very simple.

One man chuckled and put a hand up. “You are funny woman for English girl.”

I quirked a brow. So they did speak English, or at least one of them did. I nodded. “Yes, that’s me. I’m a regular one woman show.”

Four men stared at me solemnly. I sighed again. 

Right, sarcasm is lost on so many. Shit, that wasn’t nice.

“Um, sorry. What I meant is yes, I can be quite entertaining at times.” I explained with my hands in the air.

The four men laughed loudly and the shortest of the men stepped forward, “I am a one man show. I understand your white woman humor, Blondie.”

My eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of my head. Who were these guys? The other three men laughed at the fourth. And Blondie? I grinned at the nickname. It was better than English girl, that was for certain.

“You can call me Gwen.” I told the four men. They looked at one another and shook their heads. 

The first man said, “Thank you, no. We’ll stick with Blondie. It suits you.”

Alrighty then.

“Can I help you gentlemen with something?” I asked.

They started laughing again, like the question was hilarious and I was actually quite serious. They shook their heads and turned and pointed to Blake. “You have Like a Tree with you, why?”

Like a Tree? What in the world…

“What is Like a Tree?” I asked, confused.

All four of them pointed at Blake and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

Holy…. Okay.

“Blake Shelton is also known as Like a Tree?” I tried to ask the words without stumbling over them.

Four heads nodded in unison. My mind was blown. There was a story here and I wanted to hear it badly, but I wasn’t sure what was going on so I needed to get to the bottom of things first.

“I’m his wife, Gwen. He’s just sleeping. He ate some bad food, but should be okay now.” I explained as simply as possible, hoping it was adequate enough.

I watched as all four of the men walked towards Blake and two of them bent down and shook him awake gently. I groaned because the man was a bear when you woke him up. I waited for the snarling to start.

And waited.

Crickets.

I heard a laugh, then another laugh and glancing over, I watched Blake slowly sit up and grin widely at the four men. Another round of laughter and they were smacking backs and talking in a language I didn’t understand, including Blake.

I rolled my eyes and left them to it and went back to the bushes so I could finish my business. I was interrupted before I could even begin. I had my jeans down and I was going for a half-squat position to relieve my bladder when I felt like my left leg was being torn completely off my body.

I turned my head and threw up, then promptly passed out.

With my pants around my knees.

Blake’s POV

It’s slightly disconcerting to wake up to four unexpected faces peering down at you, especially when you are expecting a beautiful female and end up with four males instead. However, when I realized just who was staring at me, I laughed with joy because it had been quite some time since I’d seen my old friends.

I like to call them Harry, Jerry, Terry, and Larry. It’s a running joke between all of us. I grew up with them since their tribe was located on the other side of town. Not everyone in the area is friendly with the local Indians, but my family has always been welcoming. And although I might call my friends by their nicknames given by me, they were proud warriors that earned their Indian names by feats of bravery. However, they liked that I included them in my world and didn’t set them apart… that or they were humoring me, like they usually did.

Regardless, I was happy to see them, although I was curious why they were so far from home. I looked at Harry, the known spokesman for the group, also known as Swift Arrow. “What brings you four out this far?”

He flashed me a bright white smile. “Hunting party. Then we saw the tracks that led this way and it didn’t look good. We decided to check it out, good thing too. I think we might have scared Blondie.”

Blondie? I quirked a brow at him.

If they were hunting this far from home, it was for more than just game. However, I wasn’t going to ask. He would tell me if he wanted me to know. “Blondie?” I inquired.

Larry, the shortest of the four, called Fast Man Running, answered, “Almost white hair, lots of it. Dresses like a boy. Funny woman. Makes all four of us laugh.”

Ah, Gwen. 

I chuckled at Larry’s description. It was fitting. Where was she anyways? I looked around the camp, not seeing her anywhere. I stood up from the bedroll and stretched. I felt like I’d been sleeping for days instead of hours. I still felt a little weak, but nothing like when I first arrived. Most of my strength had returned, which meant we could head back to the drive as soon as I located Gwen and we finished with the guys.

“Do you guys need help with your hunt?” I asked them.

Harry shook his head no. “We are searching for a man and woman, they are married. They took lodging in our village and then stole 4 of our horses and sold them for money after we fed them and gave them shelter.”

Yeah, I didn’t want any part of that.

I nodded, understanding why they were so far away from home now. “Do you need food or drink? The cattle drive isn’t far from here if you do.”

Terry, also known as Throwing Rocks, took a turn this time, shaking his head. “Thank you, but no. However, we will escort you and your woman back.”

Normally, I would have insisted that we could handle it. But I knew I wasn’t at full strength just yet and the more reliable men I had to help me get Gwen to safety, the better. She’d already stuck her neck out enough for me, it was time I started taking better care of my wife.

I extended my arm and clasped Harry’s arm at the elbow in a show of thanks. “I appreciate it, thank you.” 

I did this three more times and all four men nodded at me. “I’m going to see if I can find Gwen and see if we can get on the trail a little faster.”

Jerry, usually the quietest, which is why he was called Talks Not, said, “She’s by the bushes, just there.” He pointed in a direction, but I didn’t see anything.

I scoped the entire area and didn’t see a thing. Unease filtered through me. 

What if she was kidnapped again while I was talking? Oh God, I should have been paying better attention! 

I started walking towards the bushes and calling her name, “Gwen! Gwen! If you can hear me, answer me right now!”

It was faint, but I heard a groan coming somewhere from my right. I couldn’t move fast enough. Harry, Jerry, Larry, and Terry were looking through other bushes in an attempt to help. 

It felt like I aged 10 years by the time I reached the area I thought I heard her. I yelled again, “Gwen! Gwen Shelton, answer me right now!”

“No, no…” I heard, so close. I cleared another bush and there she was, at my feet.

My heart stuttered and almost stopped in my chest at what I saw.

Jesus.

Sweet baby Jesus in a manger.

“Oh honey,” I whispered as I bent down to her. I didn’t know where to start. I looked at her left thigh. It was an angry wound that was going to have to be treated soon. She was already running a fever and from feeling her skin, it was high. I gently pulled her pants over her hips and secured them so I could move her back to camp, she cried out in pain.

I felt like a colossal asshole.

She’d been taking care of me the entire time, with a bullet in her and never once said a word…. Nothing. She listened to me bellyache about my past and never uttered a word about a bullet, instead she comforted me. 

I closed my eyes and stared up at the sky…. “Can we just have one easy day?” I asked.

I don’t know whom I was addressing…. Maybe God, maybe the wind or the universe…. I just needed to vent. I could vent a lot more, but it wasn’t going to do Gwen or myself any good.

I picked her up and carried her back to camp, yelling at the 4 quads that I found her. I laid her out on the bedroll I vacated and set about treating her leg. The bullet was still inside and it had to come out. She wasn’t going to be very happy with me, but mad was better than septic.

I used my knife to cut away the fabric from her wound. Harry, seeing what I was doing, was already building a fire and the other three were gathering needed supplies, including clean bandaging. 

Larry handed me a set of silver tweezers that were long. “Do any of you have any alcohol on you? If not, check all the bags here. I need to sterilize her wound. Larry, put these in the fire and bring them back.”

Jerry produced whiskey from somewhere and I looked at Terry and nodded, “You may have to hold her if she surfaces when I pour this on the wound. It’s going to sting.”

I felt like I was going to vomit. I could feel the sweat rolling down my back. I’ve done this several times, but never on a lady and never on my wife. I took a deep breath and poured the whiskey straight on the wound.

The next hour is probably one I’ll never forget, no matter how much I wish to.

When the whiskey penetrated her thigh, Gwen sat up and screamed. Terry wasn’t prepared for the type of strength that she expelled. Eventually it took Terry and Harry to hold her down while Larry helped me dig the bullet out of her thigh.

I felt every thing she did. Every time she begged me to stop, I wanted to submit. Every time she begged me to leave her alone, I wished I could. And when she started crying, I didn’t realize I had tears falling down my cheeks too, until one hit my hand.

Hurting her was killing me.

When she passed out from the pain, I wanted to shout my thanks to the heavens. However, I didn’t. I tried to work quickly and efficiently. The wound was festered and the bullet was lodged deep.

But, I got it out.

There was one more step I was dreading, but it had to be done to prevent infection since we were miles from a doctor. Harry handed me the knife from the fire and I closed my eyes, then set it on the entry to seal it.

Gwen surfaced again and screamed.

I dropped the knife and gathered her carefully in my arms. “I’m sorry baby, it’s done. Shh, it’s done.” I rocked her back and forth, murmuring to her over and over again.

Harry, Larry, Jerry, and Terry cleaned up my mess and set about fixing something to eat. I didn’t pay attention to them. I was thankful for their help and their presence, but I couldn’t focus on anything other than the woman in my arms.

She almost died taking care of me and she didn’t even realize it.

I’ve never met someone so selfless in my entire life.

I was going to spend the rest of eternity making sure she knew how incredible she was, even if she couldn’t cook worth a damn.

She made this heart beat again and right now, it was in tandem with hers.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Blake’s POV

I carried Gwen to the horses and looked at Harry with a frown. 

I didn’t have a choice, I was going to have to accept help. I really didn’t want another man’s hands on my wife, even if it was my friend and he was helping me. I can’t explain why the thought made me crazy, but it did.

I sighed and carefully handed my precious cargo over to Harry. “Don’t drop her.” I warned him. He arched a brow at me, then nodded with a smile. I’d kick his ass later. The other three stooges were already mounted and waiting on us.

I climbed on my horse and settled in, making room for Gwen. I reached down for her as Harry was already meeting me halfway. He must have sensed my unease. I wouldn’t feel right until she was healed and back to her normal self again. I looked at Harry and nodded, “Thank you.” and started off at a slow trot towards the last area I knew the drive was located. 

I held Gwen’s body close to my chest and her head was pillowed in the crook of my arm, her knees were draped over the side of the horse. She was probably going to be pissed when she woke up and I was ready for her fury. In fact, I welcomed it. I deserved it. I intended to bask in it.

Gwen was a righteous woman when she was angry…. But furious took it took an entirely different level. Why would I do such a thing? Well, a furious woman wants to live and has something to live for. I intend to give Mrs. Gwen Stefani Shelton a whole lot to live for…. When she’s ready for it. However, she’s not ready.

I know that. I think I’ve known that for a while. And I’m using this cattle drive to woo my wife, although it’s turning into something else entirely… like a nightmare.

Harry, Larry, Terry, and Jerry rode around Gwen and I, in a measure of protection. I was appreciative of the extra support, especially with my hands full and not quite at full potential yet. We rode silently until I began to see hints of the cattle drive and men working on the horizon. It looked like most of the hands had recovered and were back to work.

Thank God for that. I’m not certain how much time was lost, but we lost enough of it. Not to mention the time lost chasing Gwen’s kidnappers and we may lose more time with Gwen’s leg because I refused to push her.

I suppose I should just shut up about making time. I sighed, looking down at the creature in my arms. She looked so fragile when she was sleeping and I knew that she was anything but fragile. Gwen was perhaps the strongest woman I know, next to my mother and she might even top my Ma in some ways. How could I have ever written her off so easily? I almost missed this…. 

At that thought, I was almost physically ill. I thought about the years stretching in front of me, empty… because that’s how I planned to spend them before meeting Gwen. I wanted nothing to do with a relationship or women. They were all bad news.

And along came trouble…. She’s still trouble. The best kind of trouble I’ve ever met.

“Friend, you have it bad.” Harry said to me, watching me with Gwen.

I shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I’m just worried about her.” 

He arched a fine, brack brow at me. “Right. Keep telling yourself that. And keep all the women. My brothers and I don’t have time for any women.”

I grinned at Harry’s claim, because I knew better. “Really? Because I’m pretty sure I know one or two that are always happy to see you when you visit town.”

He rolled his eyes. “Feminine wiles do strange things to their brains. Any man will do.”

I laughed out right. “Right, Harry. Keep telling yourself that. And I was going to be a bachelor for the rest of my life. I walked freely into marriage.”

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock. “You?” I nodded. 

“Do you blame me?” I asked him, looking down at Gwen. “She’s a spitfire.”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t envy you there. You’re going to have your work cut out for you brother.”

We laughed and rode the rest of the way into camp as Gwen continued to sleep in my arms.

********

All but two of the hands were back to work and things were moving along nicely. I didn’t have time to make the rounds or to check on Endy with Gwen still unconscious. I only had one good option for her as we were moving the cattle, if I wanted to take her along with us. If I didn’t utilize that option, I would have to leave her behind in the nearest town and then send for her when we arrived in San Antonio.

After her recent kidnapping and getting shot, I wasn’t willing to leave my wife behind anywhere. She would be accompanying me on the cattle drive. We’d make the necessary adjustments. She would have to ride in the back of the Chuckwagon while her leg was healing or up front with Turnip and I wasn’t certain she could sit on the seat, given the condition of her leg. For the first few days, she’d have to be on a pallet in the back while we were moving cattle until we stopped for the day. 

I refused to consider any other option and I refused to let her get hurt on my watch again. There was just enough room in the aisle for a cot, but she may be more comfortable with a pallet on the floor. I’d give her a choice.

For the time being, I had Terry set out a bedroll near the chuckwagon that was away from the foot trail, so I could lay her down. I’d move her again once I had a more permanent location and once dinner was over. I knew Endy would want to see her too.

We were stopping for the day and I invited the quads to eat dinner with the rest of the men. My regular crew were familiar with Harry, Larry, Jerry, and Terry. I noticed a few of the men I didn’t know giving them the side eye. It was going to stop. I don’t tolerate shit like that on my ranch or my drives. I don’t give a damn what color you are as long as you do the job that is assigned to you and you do it well. 

However, if you are my friend and someone has something to say…. Well, let’s hear it. I don’t put up with people saying bullshit about my friends or family either. It’s stupid and I don’t have time for those kind of games.

I watched a few of the unknown cowhands walk up to my friends and heard one of them call Larry, ‘Injun Joe’. I knew Larry well enough to know that he would just turn his back and keep walking. But, I was going to nip this in the bud now. 

“Excuse me, you’re one of Luke’s hires aren’t you?” I asked the hand.

He turned to me with a cocky smile. “I’m Davis. I was just asking this Injun what he and his friends were doing here.”

I felt Luke walk up beside me, but he didn’t say anything, only shook his head, muttering something about idiots. I looked Davis in the eye, which was not easy to do since he was about 8 inches shorter than me. “Apologize, now.” I told him. “And mean it.”

Davis looked at me, then at Larry in shock. “I was just kidding.”

“I don’t give a damn. I don’t have a sense of humor about racism. You can apologize or ride out of here right now.” I stared him down.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Davis picked up his hat, which had fallen off and walked away. I watched him with satisfaction. 

Larry joined me and watched him walk away. “You’re gonna wanna watch your back. You made an enemy today.”

I nodded at him and agreed. “I’d rather make an enemy than be a hypocrite. Now, how about we get settled in for a meal?”

He grinned and went in search of his brothers and I went to check on Gwen again.

********

Gwen’s POV

There were sandbags on my eyes.

Actually, it felt like my entire body was weighed down by sandbags.

Everything was so very heavy…. My arms, legs… shit!!!

A deep burn caused me to cry out in pain and I couldn’t stop it. I felt like such a pansy. I hurt all over, but the pain in my left leg was horrible. Where was I? I opened my eyes and looked around.

I noted the sky above me and figured that was as good a sign as any. That’s when the familiar sounds of the cattle drive started trickling in. I heard the cattle calling to one another and the hands yelling across the fields. I smelled food cooking somewhere nearby and my stomach growled in protest.

Where was Blake?

I didn’t hear him yet. And how did we get here so quickly? Or had we been here for a while and I didn’t realize it? I started to sit up and two things happened. My left leg protested so heavily that I got dizzy from the pain and laid back down with a groan.

“Dammit Gwen.” Blake said, hoofing it over from the chow line. “Can’t you just rest for a little while.”

Did he just curse at me? I know he did not just curse at me. 

I gave him the stink eye.

He smiled at me. I scowled.

He laughed. “Nice try sugar britches. It’s not gonna work.”

Sugar britches? What? 

I arched a brow. “Did you hit your head again?” I inquired.

Smiling down at me, he said, “No, but I’m strongly considering it.”

I rolled my eyes. “How did I get here?” I asked him.

He kneeled beside me, checking my temperature with his hand. He grinned again. “We rode a pretty unicorn, that’s what you called it the one time you surfaced. And you called me Sir Lancelot.”

My eyes widened. Please tell me I did not do that…. How embarrassing…. That’s something that I dreamed about when I was little and he didn't know about that!

“No I didn’t.” I informed him.

Blake’s smile said it all. I did. And I must have said something more too. I groaned.

“Who else heard me?” I whispered. 

“Just me and Harvey.” Blake said, laughing. I was not laughing, I was plotting how to escape from this cattle drive without anyone seeing me! And who is Harvey?!

“Honey, you are still running a fever, which means you are still talking to me when you think you aren’t. Harvey was the horse we were on. And you aren’t escaping anywhere, I’ve got my eyes on you, young lady.” He winked at me.

Winked! Like flirting winked. I don’t know how to flirt!

Do I wink back? Do I just lay here and be feverish and hope I look cute?

And why am I worried about this?

What the hell is wrong with my leg?

Blake sighed. “Calm down Gwen. You are starting to panic. I’ll answer any and all your questions that you have.”

I wasn’t panicking! If I was panicking, I’d be on a horse, riding out of here. Or a broom…. Whatever. And did he just tell me to calm down? Lord, this man knows nothing about women…. He needs me in his life.

I sighed.

Where did that thought come from?

“Okay cowboy, fill me in on the plan… make it good.” I told Blake.

Now he looked worried. “Well, I’m still working on the logistics of that.... But for the first few days that your leg is healing, you will ride in the back of the Chuckwagon on a pallet so you can rest.”

“Absolutely not. I’m not missing a moment of this. I’ll ride up front with Turnip, that’s my compromise.”

He sighed. “You don’t understand. I don’t think your leg is going to allow you to do that much activity for a few days.”

I sat up slowly, ignoring the dizziness that hit. I waited for it to pass. Blake stared at me like I lost my mind. “What are you doing?” he asked me.

I slowly moved my legs out to the side and the pain in my left leg was everything Blake claimed it would be. I swallowed down bile and looked at my husband. “Well, are you going to help me or not?”

I gave him my hands.

He sighed. “For the record, I don’t like this and I’m against it.”

“Duly noted, your honor. Now feed me, please. I’m starving. Those berries didn’t go very far.”

Blake threw his head back and laughed. I grinned at him, “Thanks for getting me back in one piece Cowboy.” Then, I surprised him and brushed his cheek with my lips.  
And despite the seriousness of our situation, I leaned on my husband as I joined him in the chow line and I was going to sit with everyone else and eat my dinner.

I’d had enough drama for a few days.

This was my adventure and I’d already missed part of it.

I’d be damned if I would miss anymore.

Bum leg or not.

********

Turnip made stew that was to die for and I’m not usually a soup person. I was currently working on my second bowl, much to Blake’s surprise. We also hadn’t had a decent meal in a while… part of that being my fault, but I wasn’t going to remind anyone of that anytime soon, especially while we were enjoying such a great time.

Blake’s Indian friends were lovely. They were even funny, something I didn’t catch onto before…. Probably because I had to pee so badly. Their humor was similar to Blake’s, a little dry but witty. I also didn’t realize that the four of them were brothers and a set of quadruplets at that! I’d never met anything beyond a set of twins and even that was rare. I had so many questions for them about all sorts of things from their culture to just identifying as a quad, but I didn’t want to pester them on their only night in camp. I was hoping that maybe when we returned to the ranch that maybe Blake might take me to visit their village.

Why didn’t I think about that before? I could learn all sorts of skills in an Indian village! Basket weaving, how to build a teepee, moccasins, how to cure a hide…. All the things the dime novel talked about! 

I already had a plan for my next adventure and it was right next door to Blake’s ranch, kind of… I’d work out the semantics later. I smiled at Larry, Jerry, Harry, and Terry. I never got their order correct. 

Three of the four smiled back at me while the fourth continued to eat. “I have a question.” I said, throwing it out to any of the four. Blake was also sitting beside me, but I didn’t count him.

Harry nodded at me, “Whatever we can do to help you, we would like to do.”

I clapped my hands in excitement and winced when I hit my leg… Shit, that hurt. Remember Gwen, to be more careful…. Right. Blake sighed as he watched me, “I’m probably not going to like this am I?”

I shrugged. “I’d like to visit your village after the cattle drive, if that’s okay with you. I want to learn about Indian culture and lifestyle.”

Blake groaned and Harry studied me for a few moments, then nodded. “I would like that and I think our mother and sister would like you. Have Blake bring you after the drive and you can stay for a couple of weeks with us if you would like.”

Oh my Gosh! It was literally a dream come true! I was getting the adventure of a lifetime! I looked at Blake…. And he looked positively…not happy. Well, he could get happy in the same pants he got unhappy in because I was about to fly right out of mine.

If I would have been able, I would have jumped up and given Harry a hug, but my leg didn’t allow it. Instead, I looked at each of the brothers and said a sincere, “Thank you.” I finished my stew and started to get up to take it back to the Chuckwagon. 

“You stay right there Mrs. Shelton.” Blake whispered in my ear.

Oh.

Well, okay then.

I watched him return my tin plate and pick up my bed roll. He brought it back with him, then wished the brothers good night and grasped my hand and led me away from the group.

I took two steps and my leg started to buckle under me. I didn’t have time to grab for anything because Blake swept me up in his arms and carried me.

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest.

A girl could get used to this, but I was afraid to let myself completely go. What if I lost the most integral part of me by loving him? Don’t people worry about things like that? I snorted at the thought because most women my age were married with at least 5.5 kids. So no, I don’t suppose they worried about losing part of themselves by loving someone else…. And when I phrase it that way, it sounds awfully selfish.

I looked up at him as he walked, so incredibly careful with me…. Always.

Would Blake also support my dreams? There was only one way to find out.

We were a little ways from the group, but not isolated. He set me on my feet while he made our bed. Singular. 

One bed.

That was interesting.

Where was I sleeping? I looked at him and quirked a brow. He grinned at me like he knew what I was thinking. “I’ve had enough. We’re not spending another night apart.” Blake said.

Oh.

Well, then… I kind of liked that. I liked being in his arms.

“What are you going to do when I’m at the Indian village?” I asked.

He quirked a brow. “I have a teepee there too. Where do you think you will be staying? While you are learning basket weaving or God forbid, ax throwing, I’ll work on some of the trade agreements. You aren’t going without me.”

With that, I had my answer. I smiled huge.

My leg hurt like the dickens, but when my husband opened his arms, I didn’t hesitate to move into them.

It was becoming my favorite place to be, even while on an adventure.

I closed my eyes and hung on because I didn’t know how long this peace we had would last, but it was glorious.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Blake’s POV

We were getting close to Dallas, which meant going around the city because I hated driving cattle through a large city. Glancing at the sun in the sky, I figured we would set up camp outside of Dallas this evening and if we were lucky, we could do it on my friend, Ryder Mandell’s land.

Searching for Jacob, one of my longtime hands, I pulled him aside. “I need you to ride ahead. You know how I like to go around Dallas?”

Jacob met my eyes and nodded, no question there. This was the type of cowhand I was used to working with. One that took direction and order, then followed through without question. Jacob was a hard working man and dependable.

I scratched my chin, noting the scruff was getting thicker. “Go see Ryder Mandell and see if he’s okay with us camping on his land tonight with the cattle. When you get an answer, go ahead and ride back to meet us. But, leave now so you have plenty of time.”

Jacob tipped his hat at me. “Sure thing boss.” And he was gone.

Looking over the herd, I quickly found Luke working in a different area than normal. Frowning, I rode over to see what was going on. Luke looked up about the same time I pulled my horse to a stop and shook his head.

“What’s going on?” I asked him. “You aren’t in your usual location.”

Luke snorted. “Catch that did ya? You’re quick Blake.”

I let his comment go, because it was clear he was picking a fight. “What happened to the hand working this area?”

Luke looked at me. “He was your hire, so I don’t know. He kept disappearing at weird times, then he would be back. Suddenly this area had no one working it, so here I am.”

I sighed and stared at the sky. I did not need this today. “Do you remember which hand was working this area?” I asked Luke.

“Tony or something like that. He’s a big guy. Can’t miss him.” Luke replied.

Great. If he showed up again, he was going to be out of a job, because I don’t put up with negligence on the job, or habitual absences… and I don’t even know what to call what Tony was up to.

“I’ll send Mouse back here to relieve you Luke. I’m sorry.” I told my friend and I meant it. This wasn’t his problem, but at times our problems would overlap each other.

Riding to the front of the herd, I saw they were adequately covered, so I pulled Mouse and sent him back to relieve Luke. That would give Luke a chance to return to his normal area and keep an eye on the guys from that side of the drive. It was one of the reasons he was set up over there.

Next, I rode over to check on my sister. She looked bored out of her mind. I laughed at the expression on her face and earned a glare in return. “Do you want to take a turn out of the saddle and go sit with Gwen? I’m sure she’d welcome the company.”

Oh my Lord, what was I saying? Putting Endy and Gwen together…. Someone punch me in the throat already.

Endy sighed and nodded. “I could use a break off this horse. I’ll ride with her on the Chuckwagon if you think Turnip would be okay with it.”

I nodded. “Give me a few minutes.”

Feeling like a delivery man instead of a boss, I made tracks to the Chuckwagon. I wasn’t surprised to see Gwen smiling and talking with her hands and Turnip looked positively bored to death as he drove. Perhaps he could use a break too… not that I would ever mention it that way in front of my wife.

I pulled the horse to a walk beside the wagon and listened to Gwen talk about all the things she wanted to see and do in the Indian village. I couldn’t help it, I grinned. She was so tiny and carried enough excitement for ten people. I hated to interrupt her, but if I didn’t , we would literally be here all day.

“Turnip, Endy is wanting to take a break from her horse and wondered if it would be okay if she rode in the chuckwagon with Gwen? I told her I would have to talk to you first.” Turnip met my eyes and all I saw was desperation. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

I nodded. “I’ll have her ride over and you can ride her horse for a while if you don’t mind. She’s on the Eastern flank.”

Turnip, the man of few words, muttered, “Thank Christ.”

Gwen turned to look at him and her jaw fell open, then she glared at me like it was my fault! I looked at my wife and said, “It’s not my fault!”

She arched a brow and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. 

I wasn’t falling for this. I knew this look. She’s used it on me before. “Not working Gwen, nice try.”

And then her bottom lip quivered and a tear fell from her eyes. 

Dammit!!

I sighed dramatically and plucked her from the wagon seat and hauled her carefully across my lap. I found myself staring into twin pools of brown, offset by her creamy skin and those quivering lips. I wrapped one hand around her braid and fused my lips to hers. And she was ready for me, because she opened her mouth slightly as mine descended and that was all it took for me to go up in flames.

Flames…. I was burning alive for this creature in my arms.

She was a siren and anytime she sang, I went willingly to her.

One of us groaned and I pulled back, realizing we had quite an audience. Gwen’s cheeks were flushed, but she was smiling. I rolled my eyes, “Better now?” I asked her.

“Maybe.” She fired back.

I chuckled at her. “I’m going to get Endy. Can you two behave until we make camp tonight, please?”

She looked at me with displeasure. “We always behave. It’s not our fault if you don’t like some of our plans.”

Jesus, take the wheel. I had two of them now. 

I prayed all the way to let Endy know she could switch with Turnip and I gave her the same order I gave Gwen. Behave!

********

We made good time to Ryder Mandell’s land. He was waiting for us as we crossed over. I met him with a laugh and a hearty handshake. We were around the same age and he was still a confirmed bachelor, something that would likely never change because the woman he had eyes on didn’t even know he existed.

My sister, Endy.

He stayed with us while we made camp and I took him over to the chuckwagon to introduce him to Gwen. I saw Endy, unhitching the wagon and turning it over to Turnip, but where was my wife?

Sighing, I looked for a head of blonde hair in a sea of browns and discovered nothing. Great. 

I narrowed my eyes at my sister, who seemed very calm and collected for some reason. Was she hiding something. “Endy, where’s Gwen?”

Endy looked up at me and blinked, then looked around. “Huh. I could have sworn she was just here a few moments ago. Imagine that. I bet she went to help get dinner.”

Unease swirled around me. I knew the answer to my question before I even asked, because we always had fresh meat when we stopped on Ryder’s land. But, I went ahead and asked, “Pray, tell me what’s for dinner?”

Endy grinned. “Pork chops.”

I groaned. And then my eyes widened…. Surely she didn’t…..

It’s Gwen, yes… I’m sure she did.

“Ryder, if you’ll excuse me, I need to fetch my wife.”

And I rode for the outbuildings of his farm.

********

Gwen’s POV

Behave. Behave. Behave.

I’ll show that man what it means to behave. And all I was doing was sitting and talking to Turnip and he warns me to behave? Of all the asinine things! I was infuriated!

Then Endy joined me and I have to say, I enjoyed the rest of our afternoon together immensely. It had been a few days since I had a chance to catch up with her and find out what was going on in her world.

Endy had been bitten by the lust bug. Or maybe it was the like bug… I’m not certain. I found her eyes straying to Blake’s friend Luke more than once. I asked her about him and she shrugged her shoulders and said that he didn’t know she existed. That made me incredibly sad for her and I wanted to help, but I wasn’t certain how.

I would have to think on that.

I told Endy about my upcoming stay in the Indian village and she was so happy for me that she decided to come along. “I need a vacation and that sounds like fun, learning about a culture different than the one we live in.” She said.

We were two peas in a pod about many things and listening to her spin about visiting an Indian village told me so much about her depth as a person. I really admire that about her. I was also excited about having someone to share it with, someone almost as excited as I was.

Lord knows that Blake wasn’t exactly thrilled, but he did agree to go, so that was okay. But imagining him learning to weave baskets or how to build a teepee? That’s a hard no.

Endy informed me we would be stopping outside of Dallas tonight and camping on land that belonged to a friend of Blake’s. I was looking forward to meeting him, but I was a little confused as to why Blake didn’t tell me this himself. Was he embarrassed?

Shrugging my shoulders, I figured it didn’t matter. I am who I am. My stomach growled loudly and Endy looked over at me and laughed. “Hungry much?” She asked.

“Evidently more than I thought.” I grinned.

“Well, normally when we camp out on Ryder’s land, we have fresh meat. Someone goes up and grabs a pig, puts it in a bag and brings it back down and we have pork chops or something of the sort.” Endy said.

“Oh really? Is that hard?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Females aren’t allowed to participate.”

Whoa…. Back up the wagon sister. 

“Excuse me, did you just say Females aren’t allowed to participate?” I choked on the words.

Endy sighed. “Shit. Blake is gonna kill me for bringing this up. But, yes, that is what I said.”

Nope, I refuse to accept that answer.

I nodded. “I’ll keep you out of it. You can stay here. However, I refuse to be told I am not allowed to participate in something because of my gender…. Especially involving a pig!”

Endy giggled, then I joined in. I couldn’t help it. It did sound ridiculous, but I couldn’t help it. 

Men can be chauvinistic pigs and they wanted to prevent me from participating in some sort of pig chase? How appropriate.

“We’ll be pulling up to where we camp soon. I’m going to let you off by the outbuildings. Get a burlap sack from behind the seat, you’ll need it. Gwen, have you ever chased and caught a pig before?” Endy asked, smiling as she drove the wagon.

I shook my head. “Nope, but there’s a first time for everything. I’m on an adventure, remember?”

Endy laughed. “I remember. And I hope my brother remembers while he’s yelling at both of us later.”

I grinned at her. “I’ll tell him it was all my idea, which it is. I won’t involve you.”

She looked at me with a grin. “And miss him blowing up? Hell no! I haven’t had this much fun in years!”

We both chuckled and the outbuildings came in sight, Endy slowed down, “You ready?” I nodded. “Go now, quietly Gwen! I’ll see you at camp in a little while and Good Luck!”

I lowered myself to the ground and took off at a slow pace due to my left thigh. Shit, I didn’t even think about chasing pigs with a bum leg! All well, first time for everything!

********

I was staring at two different pens.

Each held very different size pigs. And since I didn’t think a baby pig would go very far with our group, I settled on the second pen. They were much larger, but still small enough to fit in the burlap sack I was carrying.

How many pigs were in this pen? It was crowded! I tried to count, but lost count at 25 because the pigs kept running over each other. 

They had absolutely zero manners.

I shook my head. If I had more time, I could probably teach a few of them manners, but I didn’t have that kind of time. There were people waiting on me, they just didn’t know it yet.

I sighed and started to climb over the opening of the pen.

Holy shit! My damn leg took that moment to remind me of it’s injury and I almost fell face first into the pen. I took a deep breath and pushed the pain from my mind and glared at my leg, “Now is not the time to wuss out.” I explained to my left thigh, hoping it would understand.

Nodding to myself, I climbed the rest of the way into the pen. My feet hit the dirt and I felt a sense of accomplishment. My first obstacle was complete. Now all I had to do was bag a pig… how hard could that be?

I tucked the burlap sack in my pants to secure it so I could move a bit more freely. I studied the pigs, deciding to go to the left corner. There were only a couple of piglets gathered there instead of a large group.

What was a large group of pigs called anyways? I’d have to think on that later too.

I started towards the corner and my right boot hit something slick and went up, like a high kick. The next thing I knew, I was staring up at the sky. A piglet came close to my ear, sniffing my hair and face. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, but looked at it and said, “Hello. Fancy becoming dinner?”

A series of oinks was my answer as I sat up and studied my surroundings again. What on Earth was so slick? I looked at my boot and saw the culprit… well, I smelled it first. Pig shit. Fabulous.

I sighed. 

Okay, so I needed to be more tactical, maybe. I thought for a minute, then took my boots off and threw them over the gate of the pen. I was now barefoot and ready to roll. Standing, I saw the left side of the pen was now vacant of piglets and they were all gathered to the right side…. Like all of them.

I could do this. I would do this.

I started to tiptoe towards them, calling, “Here piggy, piggy, piggy.”

None of the pigs came closer.

I frowned. It worked on cats.

Fine, I was going to get dirty then. I reached the right side and bent down to pick up a pig and I was about to shout, Hallelujah!, but the pig squealed in my ear so loud, it startled me and I dropped it.

Shit!

I wiped my arm across my forehead, not realizing that I had pig stuff on my hand… which transferred to my face. I rolled my eyes up, trying to see my forehead, but only caught a few stray hairs that had fallen loose from my braid. 

Great. I not only lost my first pig, but now I smelled like one too.

I was even more determined now. The pigs were scattered again, so I decided to try that left corner. I snuck up behind one and grabbed him by his hindlegs. They were slippery, so I quickly wrapped my arm around him to hold him as I tried to get my burlap sack free.

The pig was squealing and squirming in my arm. His squeals caused the others pigs to riot… or boycott… whatever you call it when the pigs decide to run in one direction and it’s right towards you. 

I managed to secure the pig in my sack and hang on to it, but the rioting pigs caused me to lose my footing and down I went….

Right into another pile of pig shit.

But, I held was still holding onto the bag! 

I sat up and used my shirt to mop off my face. I sighed, then grinned.

I won!! 

Gwen -1 Pigs - 0

“If you’re done playing in the pig shit, maybe you want to come on out of there now?” a heavily masculine voice said and he was not amused.

I frowned. I didn’t invite him to this party. I stared at him. “I’m good, thank you.”

Blake looked at me like I’d lost my mind. “Get out of the pen, Gwen.”

“No, thank you.” I answered, holding on to my burlap sack.

“If you don’t get out, I’m going to come in and get you. So do us both a favor and save some time.” he compelled.

“I think I’ll just stay here. You head on back and I’ll return when I’m ready.” I smarted off.

Blake’s face turned a shade of red, then I watched as he removed his boots. “What are you doing?” I asked him, growing a bit worried.

“I’m coming in to fetch your pretty little butt so we can join the others.” he said.

I held up my burlap sack. “But, I have dinner!” I exclaimed.

Blake grinned at me and I suddenly felt hunted. “That’s nice baby. But, I sent a scout out to tell my friend we were coming and he already got a nice pig for us. However, I admire your willingness to pitch in and help.”

Oh no, he didn’t! We were using this pig! I didn’t care if it was for sausage in the morning! I watched helplessly as he climbed in the pen and came towards me. I backed up until I hit the back of the pen. I held the burlap sack in front of me, like a weapon.

Blake smiled and took it from me. I watched helplessly as he released the pig I caught. I felt a deep burn inside me begin, then a roar in my ears. All through this, he continued to smile and stalk towards me.

I’m sorry to say that my next actions were provoked.

I reached down and grabbed a handful of something, (I hate to say what) and flung it at Blake. It hit his shirt and splattered. 

The look on his face was priceless.

“You just threw pig shit on me!” He exclaimed.

“You let my pig go!” I shouted.

He rushed me and I met him in the middle, preparing to sweep his legs out from under him. However, he caught me up in his arms and kissed me fiercely. It was so hot, it was molten.

I think both of us forgot where we were because the pigs were on boycott again or maybe they were celebrating their comrade’s return, but they pushed against Blake and he lost his footing.

He went down, while holding me in his arms. Now I wasn’t the only one covered in pig shit. He was too and it was his fault.

I tipped my head back and started laughing.

Watching me, he grinned.

We didn’t realize that Endy and Ryder were watching from the door of the pen. Nor did we hear them leave as quietly as they arrived. We were too busy enjoying ourselves. It didn’t seem to matter what we were doing, we seemed to find a balance to the madness surrounding us.

Even if it involved pig shit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Slight Smut

Chapter 23

Blake’s POV

I was carrying a very stinky woman in my arms.

Of course, I didn’t smell that great myself after falling down in a pen of hog shit, but I like to think that most of the aroma was permeating from my wife. It took us ten minutes of slipping and sliding to finally exit the pen and then we were both so nasty, Gwen was carrying our shoes back.

We were in desperate need of a bath, soon. Then, clean clothing and what we were wearing could be burned because the hog smell was never coming out of it. I rounded the corner and was surprised to see Ryder and Endy leaning up against the outbuilding, talking and wait, were they waiting for us?

Arching a brow, I studied the situation. Gwen saw them the same time I did because she meant to smack me in the chest and hit me in the jaw instead, her eyes widened, “Oops, sorry! Get a load of those two! Who’s the guy?” She attempted to whisper. However, Gwen whispering can be heard in three surrounding counties.

I grinned down at her. “That’s my friend Ryder. I was looking for you because I wanted to introduce you to him. He’s had eyes for Endy for years, but she doesn’t seem to notice.”

For the life of me, I don’t know why I told Gwen that. I should have known better, but it just flew out of my mouth, like everything else does when I am with her. I have no filter. She looked at me, then started to smile slowly. I didn’t like that smile, not at all….

Don’t get me wrong, Gwen’s smiles are beautiful… but she has this one smile that is devilish and you know that she’s planning something or something is about to happen and it usually isn’t good, for me at least.

I sighed, leaning my forehead against hers as I stopped walking. “Let’s not meddle in their affairs, okay?”

She looked positively shocked. “I don’t meddle in people’s affairs! And Endy isn’t just people, she’s your sister.”

I groaned. Why me?

Shaking my head, I tried a different approach called distraction. “How about we get cleaned up first and eat some dinner? You smell like you’ve taken up residence with the pigs.”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Fine. But you don’t smell like petunias yourself.”

I laughed as I approached Ryder and Endy, hoping to use his house for a bath for Gwen and myself. One thing I noticed is they weren’t surprised to us or the condition that we were both in. In fact, they were both smiling at us with amusement.

Gwen grinned and waved at Endy, then held out her hand to Ryder, “Hi, I’m Gwen. I’m this big hulking man’s wife. I can walk, but he likes to carry me for whatever reason. It’s nice to meet you.”

Oh Jesus… I was never going to live this down. I felt myself blushing. I really wanted to stare at the sky, but instead I watched Gwen work her magic on another one of my friends. Ryder grinned and didn’t hesitate in shaking her hand, that was likely covered in hog shit. “It’s a real pleasure Gwen. I never thought I would see this big idiot fall.”

Gwen threw her head back and laughed. “Well, you should have been near the hog pen a few minutes ago, because he went down hard.”

Ryder chuckled at Gwen and then smiled at me as I shook my head in disbelief. “I can’t take her anywhere. She’s like a mini tornado, as you can see. I hate to bother you for another favor, but do you mind if Gwen and I use your house to take a bath? We aren’t fit to join the others for dinner smelling like we do.”

Endy joined Ryder in laughing and waved her hand in front of her face. “Lord I hope y’all bathe! Otherwise the cows might take off!”

Ryder nodded and said, “Follow me, I’ll have my housekeeper show you where to go and have one of the hands to help her with the water.”

“Thank you.” Gwen and I both said at the same time.

“I’ll run down and get some clothes for both of you.” Endy said.

I nodded, then turned and followed Ryder into his hacienda style house.

********

Gwen and I stared at the huge bathtub in the center of the room.

I didn’t think of requesting two baths, I guess that’s why we got the double size tub.

She looked at it, then me and shrugged and started to strip out of her clothes. My eyes widened and I was helpless as I watched each garment Gwen remove reveal a little more of her creamy white skin. 

Skin that I desperately wanted to touch…. What was this woman doing to me?

“What are you doing?” I managed to choke out.

She arched a brow. “I’m taking a damn bath. I stink. It’s up to you if you join me or not. We’re married and we’re already sharing a bed, so why not a bathtub?”

Sweet baby Jesus…. She was trying to kill me.

“Gwen…. Sharing a bed is different from a marriage bed.” I tried to explain.

She rolled her eyes. “Right. And who’s fault is that?”

I was so shocked at this revelation that I could only stare at her as she continued to strip. She removed her chemise and it left her bare before me. I was going to die from heart palpitations or from my dirty mind, I’m not certain which yet.

Lord, she was beautiful. Her skin was the color of the finest porcelain…. What wasn’t covered by hog shit at least. She had small breasts, but they were perfect for my hands. Her legs were long, I never realized how long before…. But they would be perfect wrapped around my waist. Her hair was down now and it stopped in the middle of her back, golden waves from being wound in a braid. She took a step into the water and even her feet were incredible, small and perfectly formed.

I gulped…. I was hot. Was it hot in here?

I watched Gwen lower herself slowly in the water and sigh with relief and here I was, about to cry from desperation.

I just stood there, like an idiot, watching her.

Her eyes were closed as she leaned back against the tub. She opened one eye and looked at me, “Well, are you coming in or not?”

I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry. I think I nodded.

I started walking towards the tub, but Gwen’s voice stopped me. “Blake.”

I looked at her in confusion. Did she change her mind?

She smiled, “Take your clothes off before you get in, it’s only fair.”

Holy hell.

********

Gwen’s POV

I was tired of waiting for my husband, so I took advantage of the opportunity presented to us. I’ve been thinking about this marriage for days and what I wanted from it. I’m not going to lie and say I’m not scared. However, when Blake supported my idea to travel to the Indian village to learn about their culture, it really opened my eyes to the man I married.

The time we spent alone together did more than anything. Finding out his history and why he acted the way he did said everything, but the fact that this man could open his heart again and give another woman a chance…. Give me a chance, well I was taking it. I spent long hours while riding in the chuckwagon thinking about what we both wanted in a marriage and it was there that I realized that just because I was married didn’t mean I couldn’t have the adventure I always wanted.

Isn’t marriage an adventure? I remember my grandmother telling me something like that. She said if you find the right partner, that every day will be an adventure together… some good and some bad. Well, I’m damn well ready to find out because I’m certain I found the right partner. 

Even if he’s looking like he wants to run for the border right now.

My poor, sheltered man.

I wasn’t shy as I watched him quickly discard his clothes. And it’s absolutely a carnal sin that the body they covered has to be hidden…. Because good gracious, I’m salivating just looking at him. I’m not like this. I don’t look at the opposite sex, I have no interest in relationships.

And along came Blake Shelton…. 

And his fine, fine….. Everything. Years of ranching left him with muscle, but not too much to be unattractive. He had a farmer’s tan that I found absolutely the cutest thing in the world, but I wasn’t about to tell him that right now. His chest was broad and made for me. He had long, long legs. As my eyes followed up his body, I found myself getting lost in his eyes… twin pools of blue. He smiled at me, knowing I was checking him out. A lone dimple popped out in his cheek and I really wanted to kiss it….

Lord have mercy, he was gorgeous…. 

Oklahoma produced some fine specimens of men if they were made in Blake’s image, because I was over the moon in adoration with mine.

“If you’re finished with your examination, can I get in the tub now?” Blake asked, humor in his voice.

Shit.

I pulled my legs back, giving him room to sit. I watched as he lowered himself into the water with a sigh that was similar to mine. “Oh man, this feels great.” he said.

Oh, trust me, I know.

I was too busy staring at him to do anything else. Like I should be washing my hair or something… 

“Turn around Gwen, I’m going to wash your hair.” Blake said.

Or I could just let Blake wash my hair…. That sounded so much better.

I slowly turned around in the tub, splashing water out of the tub as I did so. He leaned against my back and I could feel every inch of his bare chest against me. A slow burn ignited inside of me.

“Tip your head back in the water for me.” He murmured against my ear, then kissed it softly. I groaned, then did as he asked.

I felt Blake’s hands working suds through my long tresses and he stopped to massage the scalp, I shuddered because it felt so damn good. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked softly.

My eyes popped open. Was he insane? “Do it and I’ll kill you.”

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations everywhere. My slow burn hitched up to a small fire. “Let’s rinse your hair and we’ll see if we can’t get the rest of you clean.”

It’s official, I’m gonna die because I don’t know if I can survive this man’s hands.

He rinsed my hair and lathered up my arms with soap and rinsed them. I lost my breath as he began to kiss down the path he just rinsed.

Oh my….

But as his lips were kissing down my shoulder and arm, his hands gently lathered up my breasts. I arched into him, trying to get closer…. But I was facing away from him still.

“Shhh…” he said. “Almost clean.”

Blake started kissing down my opposite shoulder and I shivered with something I couldn’t define… something I haven’t felt before….

I groaned and turned around.

“My turn,” I announced as I attacked his mouth, but he was waiting for me with a smug smile on his face. And for once, I didn’t want to wipe it off. I wanted one to match it. I kissed him deep, opening my mouth slightly under his. He took possession of the kiss and I was lost.

I don’t know how long we kissed, but I was panting when we came up for air. 

I looked at his chest and grinned at him. “You are positively filthy, Mr. Shelton.”

Blake laughed and leaned back in the tub. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I have a few ideas. First, we’re going to start with basic soap because I don’t fancy a hog farmer.” I informed him.

His eyes were dancing as I lathered up his chest and arms, then rinsed them. I then washed his hair, but I’m not a pro at it like he seemed to be and I ended up getting water everywhere.

“I announce you clean as a whistle.” I said. “Therefore I can now do this.”

I moved to straddle him in the bathtub and Blake looked shocked for a moment, then quickly recovered to wrap his arms around me. “What are we doing?” he murmured in my ear.

“If you have to ask me, then I’m not doing it right. Maybe I didn’t read enough books.” I sighed.

Blake laughed and then stood up out of the tub, carrying me with my legs wrapped around him, and moved to the bed in the corner. “Is this what you had in mind?”

“Hallelujah! The man figured it out without me drawing a diagram!” I announced.

“Oh Gwen, trust me, I don’t need anything but you.” he asked as he laid me down and moved over me gently.

I wound my arms around his neck and into his wet, curly hair. “Prove it.”

We missed dinner that night, but we made it to breakfast.

I’d never look at hog shit the same again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this chapter.

Chapter 24

Blake’s POV

My wife snored in her sleep. I don’t know why that surprised me, but it did. 

The sun was coming up and she was sleeping soundly across my chest, her hair draped across her back, spilling over onto me. I probably should have caught up on sleep last night, since we were actually in a real bed, but I didn’t want to miss a moment of having Gwen in my arms, naked.

Poor Gwen had an eventful day yesterday, so when we finally decided to go to bed, she fell asleep quickly. I suppose between chasing pigs and her usual excitement about life, it keeps her running full speed most of the time. Hell, I can barely keep up with her on a good day and it’s quickly becoming my favorite past time. 

However, before we went to bed? I couldn’t stop thinking about the night before and the feel of her in my arms, the taste of her kiss, the feel of her legs wrapped around me as I made love to her. Call me a sap, but I’ve never felt this way about a woman, ever. I had no idea that an emotional connection like I had with Gwen could even exist between two people. And our chemistry? Explosive. I’m not just talking about the fireworks between the sheets either. Our personalities seem to just spark.

I didn’t expect this. I didn’t even want it. But now that I’ve experienced it, I’m not giving it up… or her up. It’s ironic, you never know what you needed until you suddenly find yourself with it…. That’s my life with Gwen right now. I didn’t know how badly I needed her until she was planted right in the middle of my life, turning everything upside down, tearing down my walls, and making me feel things I didn’t even know were possible.

However, I couldn’t quite read how my wife felt about me. Oh, I knew she liked me well enough, even when she found me infuriating. She never said much and I never pushed, afraid of what truth might come tumbling out of her mouth… perhaps something that I did not want to hear.

Gwen shifted to the right and I rolled to accommodate her. The first rays of the sun were reflecting off of her skin, giving it a slight golden appearance. The sheets and blankets were pulled up just enough to cover her, but a slight tug would easily remedy that situation. 

Leaning over, I kissed the nape of her neck and then her ear. I let my right hand roam freely under the blanket, seeking the softness of Gwen’s skin. I ran my hand up her leg slowly, across her hip, then softly grasped her breast in my hand and rolled the nipple. She instantly responded, which told me two things.

One, she woke up sometime during my exploration and two, she was just as hungry for me as I was for her. I smiled against her neck and I continued to play with her nipple. She arched her back and sighed. “Blake…”

“Hmmm…” I said, enjoying myself immensely.

She turned over on her back, leaving me on my side and in the perfect position for what I wanted. I gave her a devilish grin and lowered my head to the opposite breast. I licked around the areola first, kissed the tip of the nipple, and then suckled. Gwen gasped and drove her hands in my hair. “Please, Blake!!”

I moved over her and between her legs, switching to suckle at her other breast. Incoherent words fell from Gwen’s lips as she tried to get me to move where she wanted me. I smiled against her. It was cute that she thought she could distract me from my morning play.

I kissed the tip of her second breast and then moved down her torso, paying attention to her small waist and slight flare of her hips. Moving down further, I used my shoulders to push Gwen’s legs wider to make room for me and I stretched out with the most intimate part of her in front of me. 

Gwen tugged on my hair again, trying to pull me up to her. Using on hand to hold her belly down, I leaned forward and put my mouth on her and suckled hard. Less than five seconds later, Gwen’s cries were filling the room. After three rounds, I had mercy on her and moved back up her body.

Her eyes were heavy with passion. It’s a look she wore well and one I wanted to see her wear often. She looked at me and her smile was full of satisfaction and I wasn’t even close to being finished yet. “You too sore?” I asked.

She rolled her eyes, sat up and pushed me to my back. My eyes widened in shock. I certainly wasn’t expecting that… Looking at me, she whispered, “Ever heard the saying, Paybacks are a bitch?”

My jaw fell open as Gwen went to work. 

Holy hell.

She kissed every inch of my chest and worked down my torso, until she reached her destination. She didn’t even pause. Gently grabbing my shaft with one hand, she licked and kissed, then suckled me until I thought I was going to pass out. And when I was close, I didn’t give her a choice, I reached down and grabbed her and rolled her under me and entered her in one quick stroke.

I closed my eyes. 

Heaven and hell…. It was warmth and velvet. 

As the sun continued to rise, I made love to Gwen two more times before we got dressed and walked back to the camp.

********

We held hands on the walk back. Things had changed between us. We knew it, but would it be apparent to everyone else? We were in synch, walking and talking together about absolutely nothing in particular and I was fucking ecstatic.

For the first time in my adult life, I found myself wishing I didn’t have so many responsibilities. I wished I could wrap myself up in Gwen and just disappear for a month or three. Unfortunately, that’s not the way life works in the real world.

Arriving in camp, Endy was the first to spot us and of course, she had to announce it to the entire world. “Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join the rest of us! Did y’all have a good night? I bet you were so tuckered out that you slept like the dead!”

I glared at her, daring her to say more. She just smiled at me.

Gwen’s face was red with embarrassment. I sighed. “Thank you Endy, we slept fine.”

I kissed Gwen on the temple and set about getting the two of us some breakfast. As I was filling our plates, I noticed Tony sitting at one of the tables with another group of hands. I wondered when he showed up. I’d eat, then deal with his shit. Talk about ruining my post coital mood.

Gwen was sitting with Luke and Ryder at another table. I sat her plate down and joined her at the picnic style table. Luke and Ryder were both looking at us with grins. I sighed and shook my head. “Okay guys, what’s with the smiles?”

Luke laughed. “I’m liking this side of you Blake. Gwen, you are good for him.”

What an asshole. I glared at him.

Ryder snickered. “I never thought I would see the day a tiny woman would make such a big man fall, but here we are. This is the best day of my life so far. One, I get to see you making calf eyes at a woman and two, you fixed her a plate.”

Make that two assholes. Ryder was a colossal asshole.

I rolled my eyes. “Y’all might find the right woman if you pull your heads out of your asses. And my mama taught me how to treat a woman right.”

The stooges snickered again. Gwen studied both of them with interest. I was afraid they were going to upset her, but there was no need for that. Sometimes I forget the depth of the woman I married.

Gwen smiled at both Luke and Ryder, then said, “I consider myself very fortunate gentlemen. I found a man that encourages me, most of the time. He supports my dreams, when he can. He tries to understand what matters to me, even if he doesn’t. There are few men in this world built like Blake and I’m damn lucky to call him mine.”

Well, shit. I didn’t expect that at all.

The stooges stopped laughing and stared at Gwen with shock.

Ryder blinked, then nodded. “Do you have a sister that is single?”

Gwen’s threw her head back and laughed, then I joined in. A man could get used to mornings like this.

********

Gwen and Endy went to check on something with horses, so it gave me an opportunity to deal with the situation with Tony. I observed his behavior during breakfast and nothing seemed out of the norm, but I was clueless as to the reason he was leaving his assigned station on the drive. 

Where in the hell was he going? We were literally in the middle of nowhere.

I found Tony working in the location he was supposed to be for once. We weren’t pulling out until tomorrow, so it gave everyone some time to rest up. However, the hands still had to pull duty.

I walked around and studied him as he worked with the cattle. There was no question that he was competent at his job, so what was going on? I suppose it didn’t matter because he had already been warned by Luke and I don’t believe in third chances. 

“Tony!” I yelled. “I need to talk to you for a few minutes.”

He looked up and I saw a flash of irritation cross his face before he could hide it. I found that very interesting too. He set his rope down, hitched up his pants, like that would improve our conversation and walked confidently towards me.

I really wanted to pull a Gwen and roll my eyes. But that might prove too dramatic for this situation. Lord, that woman was rubbing off on me! Instead, I settled for leaning against a tree and crossing my arms.

“Yeah, whaddya want?” Tony said, snidely.

Well… great attitude. I arched a brow. “For starters, how about you learn to address me in the proper manner? You can call me Boss, Blake, Mr. Shelton… any of those, but you aren’t going to be rude about it.”

He sighed dramatically. “Right. I apologize then, Mr. Shelton. Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, you want to tell me why you haven’t been riding in your area lately and where you’ve been disappearing to?” I asked him, straight up no bullshitting.

He looked surprised when I asked or maybe he didn’t expect anyone to notice, I’m not sure. He scratched his beard. “Sometimes I just have an itch to ride alone.”

I snorted. “Ride alone? Is that the story you are going with then?”

He nodded. “Can I get back to work now?”

Shaking my head, I replied, “Actually, you can turn in your supplies. See my sister for the pay you’ve earned from Oklahoma to here, then you are free to go, ‘ride alone’. Your services are no longer needed.”

“You can’t fire me!” Tony exclaimed.

“Wrong. I just did. Get your shit and get out. I’m done with this conversation.” I told him and walked away.

“You haven’t heard the last of me, mark my words!” Tony yelled as I was walking away. I ignored him and went to find Endy to let her know about Tony’s unemployed status.

We were now down a ranch hand. I was going to have to hire someone or see if Ryder could spare someone I could use for the remainder of the trip.

Gwen’s POV

After an extremely interesting breakfast, Endy and I decided to head up towards Ryder’s ranch to check out a few of his horses, but one in particular that Endy was interested in. A mare had just given birth a few days ago and it was one that Endy fell in love with, so she was naturally interested in the foal. 

Blake said he had a little ranch business to take care of while we were gone, so I wouldn’t be missed. That didn’t stop me from missing him though and it was such a foreign feeling for me. It’s a concept that I’m not used to and to be honest, hard to wrap my mind around.

But, it’s true.

I’ve only been away from him for a short time and I keep expecting him to walk around the corner with a smug smile on his face. (By the way, he’s worthy of that smug smile.) I’m not sure what to do with all the emotions I’m feeling, do I write them down or do I just fly by the seat of my pants? It’s not like I can talk to anyone about them…..

I studied Endy. No, she wouldn’t want to hear about my feelings for her brother. I would just have to wait until I got back to Oklahoma and talk to Blue. I sighed. Endy looked at me with concern. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Gwen?”

I shrugged, not certain how to explain. “I have all these feelings and they are new. I don’t know what to do with them.”

Endy smiled at me. “Are you talking about feelings for my brother?”

I nodded, embarrassed. “I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

Endy gave me a side hug. “Good. You deserve it and he deserves you. Those feelings are a good thing and you don’t have to do anything with them right now, just be in the moment.”

Was it that easy? Could I just live in the moment? What if I messed that up?

I chewed on my lip. “You don’t think I should tell him about my feelings?”

Endy’s eyes widened. “Whoa there… I didn’t say that. I think he would love to hear anything you have to say. What I am saying is don’t stress over it and talk to him when you feel you are ready. Until then, just enjoy being together.”

Oh. Well, that was easy.

“You make everything so easy. Why can’t I do that?” I said.

She laughed. “Girl, my life is not easy. I’m so confused, I’m surprised my head isn’t revolving right now.”

I smiled. “You want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “Not right now, but maybe soon. I’m working some things out in my head first. But thanks.”

I nodded. I had an idea why Endy was confused and it involved to gentlemen by the names Luke and Ryder… but I didn’t say anything. She’d talk to me when she was ready.

We rounded the corner near the horse barn and I saw a black and white cat in the grass. It was fluffy. I squealed with excitement and ran forward, yelling back at Endy, “Endy! Look at the cat, it’s so fluffy!!”

Endy shouted something, but I was too busy running closer. I got about two feet away and said, “Here kitty, kitty, kitty!”

Then the cat’s tail went straight up and released the most foul odor I’ve ever smelled in my life and it was all over me. It struck me then that I wasn’t looking at a cat, but a very fluffy, fat skunk.

I stared in shock as it toddled away after destroying me with it’s scent. Endy had been about a foot behind me, so she got sprayed too. I turned around and looked at her with big eyes.

“That wasn’t a cat.” I said, in deadly calm voice.

“No Gwen, that definitely wasn’t a cat.” Endy agreed.

“You think we could keep this little story between us? I’ll be teased forever.” I sighed.

Endy stared at the sky for a moment, then looked at me, fighting a grin. “Sure Gwen, we’ll keep it between us. Along with the smell.”

“Shit.” I said.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty…” Endy said… “I about died when you did that.”

I rolled my eyes.

Another day, another adventure. 

I don’t know what tomorrow is going to hold, but hopefully it will smell better than I do right now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Blake’s POV

I was ready for this drive to end. It had been one problem after another. Usually, we had very few problems on our cattle drives, but this year was turning into a nightmare. Sighing, I went searching for my sister and wife.

They were only supposed to go as far as Ryder’s barn to check out his horses and then return. At least, that’s what they told me. I should know better by now, but I’m choosing to trust them. They both know I worry and that things haven’t been the greatest on this trip so far.

I didn’t see any sign of them in camp, so I started walking up towards the barn. I didn’t see any sign of Ryder in camp either, but that didn’t mean anything since he had a rather large spread of his own to tend to and he knew that we wouldn’t disturb anything.

I took a deep breath and almost gagged. Ugh. Damn skunks. So much for taking a breath of fresh country air. That scent was fairly fresh from the strength of it, but Lord only knows where it came from. I hoped the damn thing stayed far away from me.

I rounded the corner and found the two women I was searching for. Their heads were close together and they were talking quietly and Gwen was once again using her hands to make a point. I started to grin, taking a minute to observe them together. Endy and Gwen got along famously and I was lucky.

Were they already done with the horses? If so, we could start breaking up camp and get back on the trail. I didn’t say anything to alert them of my presence, but just kept walking. I noticed a few things as I did this. First, both women needed to be more aware of their surroundings…. Especially my sister. Second, they were trying to hide something because they were whispering together while they thought no one was around. And finally, as I walked closer, the skunk smell grew stronger.

Surely they didn’t….. I sighed at the thought. Anything was possible with these two and I knew it so I didn’t even finish the thought. Shaking my head, I stood behind the girls and waited for one of them to notice me.

I took another deep breath and had my answer about the skunk. I gagged. Lord have mercy, they stank! My eyes started to water from the pure power of the aroma. I took a step back, then another…. Thinking to put some distance between me and the smell, but that’s about the time both Gwen and Endy turned around and stared at me with surprise. A flash of guilt crossed Gwen’s features and Endy was shaking her head.

I was breathing through my mouth, my eyes watering, as I stared at them. I couldn’t be as intimidating as I wanted to be since the skunk smell just stripped my man card from me. 

Quirking a brow, I asked the girls. “Would someone like to explain what happened?”

Endy and Gwen stared at each other. I sighed. “Let’s try this again. Gwen, what happened?”

She chewed on her lip. I’d probably find that cute if we were in a situation. “Well, see… we were going to see the horses and I was walking ahead and I saw this cat. But, it turned out not to be a cat and well, I guess the skunk was mad that I called it a cat and it sprayed us.”

Sweet Christ…. Even her explanation was innocent.

I stared up at the sky, trying to find my composure. I could not laugh right now.

Shaking my head, I asked. “The skunk was mad that you called it a cat?”

Gwen nodded, her face completely serious and a little sad at the same time. Endy looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

“Gwen, I’m not sure a skunk can differentiate emotions like that.” I attempted to explain.

I watched her eyes fill up with tears. Dammit. I had to open my big ass mouth. I tried to find the right words to fix this, but Gwen started talking fast. “Yes they can. I saw his eyes before he sprayed us. He probably thinks I’m a bigot because I called him a cat and didn’t get his species right. I feel horrible Blake.”

I was speechless.

I had nothing to offer that explanation…. Except my poor, sweet wife had a huge heart and she was far too innocent for this world. 

Endy sighed. “We are going to need to get rid of this smell. Can you see if Turnip has any tomato juice? Also see if he has some baking powder and bring a bar of lye soap with you. It’s all we have, so it will have to work. We’re going to head down to the creek now, I’m not going inside Ryder’s house smelling like this.”

I nodded. “Wait for me before you get into that creek, I’ll keep watch.”

Endy nodded and Gwen looked so completely lost, my heart hurt. “Come here Gwen.”

She looked up, surprised. She walked to me, confusion across her face. I put a hand on each side of her face, “I’m sorry this happened. I’m sure the skunk is okay. Look at it this way, he got the last word.”

Her eyes lit up and she slowly started to grin at me. “He did, didn’t he.”

I laughed. “Yes he did. You smell horrible. We’re going to fix that too. Go with Endy and I’ll meet you at the creek.”

I kissed her lightly, holding my breath because she smelled awful. I’d need a bath at this point too. I sent her with Endy and then started the walk back to the Chuckwagon to get the supplies that Endy requested. Shit, they would need clothes too.

I hurried, afraid the girls would manage to find more trouble while I was gone.

******

I had too many items to carry back to come alone, so I had one of the hands help me. We put everything in the copper tub that Turnip loaned us for the girls and he carried one side while I carried the other.

I was worried they wouldn’t be waiting where I told them to be when I arrived, but they were sitting on the bank of the creek, talking. I’ll admit, I was pleasantly surprised. Of course, I could probably have tracked them by the smell alone.

“Holy shit! Is that the women that smell?” the hand asked.

He was one of Luke’s men, so I didn’t know his name. I glared at him, letting him know I was not impressed with his behavior. “I’m sure that I don’t have to tell you that shit happens on a cattle drive, correct?”

He nodded.

“Good.” I said. “Let’s get this delivered and then you can return to camp.”

Fifteen minutes later, Endy was bathing in cold water and scrubbing her skin with Tomato Juice and a mixture of baking soda and lye soap. Gwen and I moved a ways from the bank to give her some privacy.

I took a few minutes to study my wife as we were waiting for her turn in the tub. She looked tired today, but that wasn’t a huge surprise given our extra-curricular activities of late. She caught me staring at her and she rolled her eyes at me, then grinned.

“I don’t know why you are staring at me, there’s not a whole lot to stare at right now.” she said.

I begged to differ. Even smelling positively rancid, she was still absolutely stunning. And I was damn well going to tell her so. I was going to remind her of it daily until she believed me.

“I think you need spectacles because I am looking at a very stunning creature right now. Of course, you smell positively horrid…. But you look absolutely beautiful.”

Gwen blushed, then snorted. “I think that skunk smell is messing with your head, big guy. But, thanks for the compliment, you’re sweet.”

Sweet? I wasn’t sweet. I was a man that was lusting after his woman. 

“I think we need to find new words for you to use to describe me besides sweet or I’m going to be teased forever.” I said.

Gwen rose a brow. “Oh? You don’t like the descriptive words I come up with?”

Oh shit. Get me a shovel because I’m digging myself a hole that I didn’t even mean to start.

Raising my hands, I continued, “No, no, that’s not what I meant! I just meant maybe you could find more masculine words when describing me, that’s all!”

She scowled at me.

Shit! That didn’t come out right either!

“Maybe the skunk smell is messing with my brain.” I finally said.

She grinned, pleased with herself. “I knew it.”

********

Gwen’s POV

It was my turn to take a bath and I couldn’t wait. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see a body of water in my life. I wanted to just sit in the creek and wash, but Blake insisted on using the copper tub.

I sighed as I watched him fill it about half full of water and drag it back to the bank. It was going to be cold, but I didn’t care. Anything to get this god awful smell off of me or at least lighten it somehow would be a blessing.

I started to unbutton my shirt and stared at Blake, who was leaning against a tree, watching me with heat in his eyes. Shaking my head, I pointed at him and said, “Nope. Turn around mister. You’re on watch duty.”

He scowled at me. “I know. You’re my watch duty. I’m watching my wife take a bath. It doesn’t get much hotter than that.”

Deliver me, I needed patience to deal with this man right now because he was being cute. 

I shook my head and crossed my arms. “No way. I won’t get a bath because you’ll end up in here with me. I’m not stupid. I know how your brain works.”

Frowning, he stomped towards me. Lord, help me, that was cute too. It was like he was throwing a mini temper tantrum because he wasn’t getting what he wanted. It wasn’t going to work either. I can be firm when I have to be.

He stared down at me, his nostrils flaring with the strength of his emotions. That or he really needed to exercise more and I wasn’t about to tell him that. Although, a giggle did escape me at the thought.

He glared at me, hands on his hips. “Why are you giggling? This is no laughing matter. You are trying to take away my enjoyment.”

Wow… he was really pulling out the big guns. Drama much? I rolled my eyes. “Back to the tree Mr. Shelton or I’m not taking a bath and everyone can just deal with the smell.”

His frown deepened. “That’s harsh.”

“No, that’s reality. I want some peace while I’m bathing and I won’t have that if you are breathing down my neck.” I attempted to explain. “However, you can stand over there by that tree and make sure nothing bad happens and I’ll yell when I’m done.”

He stared at me for a full minute and said, “Fine. I’m only doing this because I want to, not because I’m letting you boss me around.”

I grinned at him. “Of course not, I’d never dream of it.”

“Hmph.” Blake said, as he walked back to the tree and I set about taking a bath.

********

The water was freezing. I knew it was going to be cold, but wasn’t expecting it to be quite this frosty. My teeth were already chattering by the time my ankles hit the water. I lowered myself in and it took everything I had to make myself stay put.

I had no idea how to adequately remove the skunk smell with the items that Endy provided, so I was just going to wing it. I decided to wash my hair first. It took forever to get it wet and then I worked up a lather with the lye soap and baking soda. I worked it through my hair, then stared at the three cans of opened tomato juice. One must be for my hair. Shrugging, I tipped my head back and poured the tomato juice liberally through my long, blonde locks.

I scrubbed my head until it felt like my scalp was raw. Rinsing my hair was going to be even more difficult than getting it wet was. Looking back at Blake, I saw his back was turned and he was still leaning against the tree. I’d save rinsing my hair for last and then just run to the creek!

The rest of the bath followed a similar process as my hair. I lathered up with lye soap and baking soda combination, then scrubbed my skin raw with tomato juice. I rinsed quickly. I took a longer amount of time on my face because lye soap is rough on your skin and I had no idea about tomato juice. Once I rinsed it clean, I didn’t smell the skunk, but I did smell strongly of tomatoes.

I shrugged, it was like trading one for the other. I still had to rinse my hair out. I swiftly got out of the tub and dashed to the creek, forgetting that I didn’t have any shoes on and that the rocks were slick. One of my feet hit a stone and I lost my footing. I yelled, “Whoa!!!” as I went down with a splash.

And why did they call this a creek? I actually went under water, so wouldn’t this be more like a river? I came to the surface, coughing up water. Using a hand, I wiped water from my eyes. Blake was now standing on the bank, glaring at me and he looked a tad bit… furious. I smiled and waved at him. He scowled even more.

Oh boy.

Someone was in a bad mood today! And he wasn’t even the one sprayed by a skunk!

I swam towards the middle of the river, (Creek be damned), and it was shallow enough I could stand. Getting a grip on the rockbed with my feet, I tipped my head back and rinsed my hair free of lye soap and tomato juice. When I felt like it was clean, I stood up.

Blake’s eyes widened and he yelled, “Get your ass back down in the water before I tan it!”

I blinked at him. What? 

He was bright red, “You’re naked Gwen!”

Oh. Right. I chuckled as I swam towards the shore. Blake was waiting for me impatiently. I was thinking maybe he could just head back to camp and I would follow once I was dressed. It would give him a little time to cool down too.

“Go ahead and head back to camp. I’ll follow once I’m dressed.” I yelled from about 10 feet from the bank. 

“Oh, hell no! You’ll bring that pretty ass up here and get dressed before I come in there in get you, then we’ll go back together. On the way, we’ll discuss what in the hell you were thinking!” he exclaimed.

Yes, the skunk smell was definitely affecting his brain.

“No thanks.” I told Blake, with a grin on my face. He looked shocked that I had the audacity to tell him no. He really should know better by now.

“I’m going to count to five, Gwen. If you aren’t out of that water and on this bank at the end of five, I’m coming in after you and the results won’t be pretty.” he threatened.

Ohhh…. Maybe the skunk smell was affecting my brain too, because this was sort of fun seeing him riled up like this…. And shit, he was already on two?

“Three… four…. Last warning!! Five! That’s it, I’m coming in!” Blake announced, like it was a revelation.

He pulled his boots off and started towards the water. By that time, I was near the bank. I held my hand out to him. Frowning at me, he reached for it, intending to pull me out. I flashed him a grin and tugged his hand with all my weight.

His eyes widened as he realized what I was doing… or rather, at this point, what I did. I laughed as I watched him lose his footing and go flying over my head, to land with a splash in the middle of the creek.

Blake came up, sputtering watering.

I clapped my hands with glee and yelled, “Yeehaw!”

Just then, two arms wound around my waist and yanked me against a chest. “Did you just yell Yeehaw when I hit the water?” Blake murmured, staring into my eyes.

“Err, yes… yes, I did.” I shrugged. Then I smiled up at him. “Are you cooled down now?”

He chuckled at me, “In regards to water temperature, yes. If we are speaking about my gorgeous wife in my arms, no.”

“Well you were being all crazy. I had to calm you down somehow.” I pointed out, then kissed him on the nose.

“You make me crazy.” he growled. “And why in the hell is your hair streaked red? Actually, your skin too?”

I looked at my skin. Indeed, it was streaked tomato red. I pulled my hair around to get a look at it. It had long streaks of tomato red in it too.

Huh. I shrugged.

Blake pulled me back into his arms. “What am I going to do with you?”

I grinned. “I have a few ideas, but none of them are fit for public.”

He groaned and started towards the bank, with me in his arms. “As soon as this cattle drive is complete, we’re locking ourselves in the bedroom for a week.”

Hmmm…. 

Blake dropped me softly by my clothes so I could get dressed. As I was pulling my pants on, I noticed smoke in the sky. I yelled at Blake, who was emptying the copper tub.

“Do you see that smoke? Is that from camp do you think?” I asked.

He studied it for a moment, his jaw tight. “Hurry, Gwen.”

“I’m ready.”

“I’ll come back for the tub later. I need to see what is going on.” He practically ran back to camp and it took everything I had to keep up, but I didn’t complain because this was his life.

We arrived to chaos. The Chuckwagon was in flames and the cattle were uneasy. All hands were on deck. Blake disappeared quickly, but I wasn’t certain how I could help. I didn’t know how to work the cattle.

Everything was moving so quickly, so I’m not certain how I noticed what I did…. But I saw Tony, the hand that Blake fired riding away from the scene and there was no one to tell.

So I did what any smart woman, independent woman would do. I grabbed a horse and decided to follow him.

Was Tony was trying to hurt Blake by destroying the chuckwagon? I didn’t know.

But I did know that no one was going to hurt my husband while I was by his side, I wouldn’t stand for it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Blake’s POV

I ran back from the creek, with Gwen somewhere behind me. I could hear her panting, so I didn’t slow my pace. Something was happening at camp and I needed to get there as fast as possible, I knew she understood that.

I wasn’t prepared for what I encountered.

Every cow hand was working, even those that pulled regular night duty. The cattle were restless, starting to run into each other and it was taking the wranglers everything they had to control them.

However, that wasn’t the worst thing I witnessed. 

The Chuckwagon was immersed in flames. There were men lined up, passing buckets from the creek to try and tackle it…. But it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, practically impossible.

I looked around in shock. What the hell happened in the brief amount of time I was gone? And where was Luke? Of course, I didn’t have time to hunt down my best friend at the moment, I quickly decided where I would be the most useful.

The chuckwagon was a complete loss. So I joined the men attempting to control the cattle. A few minutes later, Endy joined us. I nodded at her and pointed her to the front flank, hoping she caught my message. Without a word, she returned my nod and rode away. 

If only all the men on my roster would listen to directions so well…. Of course, my sister doesn’t listen to direction well, only when we are dealing with ranch work.

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I steered a heifer towards the herd and yelled at Mouse to take my place for a few minutes. I wanted to check the status of the chuckwagon and the men working on containing the fire.

********

Luke’s face and arms were covered in soot from the fire and rescuing Turnip from the confines of the chuckwagon when it went up in flames. He went down to the creek to wash up, with a worried Endy following close behind him.

I checked on Turnip next, concerned that he was hurt and not mentioning it. The man was in shock or something because he was mute. I asked question after question and he just stared straight ahead, as if he didn’t see anything or hear anyone. I was worried about him and concerned that the fire may have triggered something from his past, but I had no way of knowing since I couldn’t get him to talk.

I needed Gwen. She was good at these sort of things…. Which thinking about it now, I haven't seen my wife since we returned from the creek. Of course, I’d been too busy to think about anything but containing the cattle, but I was surprised by my wife didn’t take the time to check on me.

It was just the kind of person that she was.

Sighing, I got up from the log I was sitting on and went in search of Gwen. She had to be around here somewhere, probably writing nonstop in that journal of hers or interviewing one of the cowhands about his experience. The thought brought a smile to my face. She was such a curious creature my nature and I loved that part of her, it intrigued me so much.

I didn’t see her blonde hair, complete with red streaks from the tomatoes, anywhere in camp. I didn’t panic because with Gwen, it didn’t mean anything. She could be up at the barn, the main house…. Somewhere on the property, surely.

I groaned and started the walk up to the barn. I was just about to leave camp when someone whistled at me and yelled, “Hey, boss man!”

I turned around, kind of annoyed. I didn’t even try to hide it either. I quirked a brow at one of my long time hands, Evan. He knew how to push my buttons, but I wasn’t about to play his game right now. “You know my name Evan, please use it.”

“Whatever. I saw your lady riding out of camp. She was following right behind Tony. Left about 5 minutes after him.” he said.

I froze. My stomach twisted. I felt like I was going to vomit.

Oh God.

No, no, no, no, no, no….

I stared at him in disbelief, then snapped. “Did it occur to you to stop her? How about coming to me immediately after you saw her leave? You knew I fired him!” 

Evan blinked, then stared at his boots. “I’m sorry, sir. Miss Gwen just seems awfully proud and I didn’t think about any trouble.”

“That’s the problem! You didn’t think!!” I roared at him.

“Blake...enough.” Luke said, from somewhere behind me. “He knows what he did and he admitted it, let it go. It’s not going to solve anything now.”

I blinked rapidly. I was so fucking furious, I couldn’t see straight. I was so goddamn worried, I was breathing rapidly. I whirled around and faced Luke. “Well, do you have any bright ideas how to find Gwen? He could be dangerous. He could be hurting her and I’m stuck here, arguing with y’all!” I shouted.

Endy walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. “We’ll find her Blake, I promise. Let’s let Evan talk and find out which way they rode and go from there, okay?”

I hugged my sister fiercely and nodded against her head. “I can’t lose her Endy. I just fucking found her. I can’t lose her now…”

Endy rubbed my back and whispered, “I know. Have a little faith in your wife, Blake. She’s smarter than you think.”

I knew that, but I also knew Tony was a sneaky asshole. I closed my eyes and started praying for the first time in a very long time as everyone around me worked out a plan to rescue Gwen.

At that precise moment, talking to God seemed more important. When I was done, I opened my eyes and said, “Give me my gun and a fresh horse.”

If he touched her, the bastard was dead.

********

Gwen’s POV

As far as ideas go, this wasn’t the best one I’ve ever had.

I have a knack for acting before thinking and well, it’s created most of the drama in my life… although most of that has turned out great. (For example, my marriage.) However, I probably should have thought a little more about this plan before stealing a horse and riding after a man determined to hurt my husband.

But, I was furious at the time and now I was just pissed off and a little apprehensive about the possibility that I might have bitten off more than I can chew, so to speak. I’m a big girl, I can handle a lot of things… this man might prove to be in an entirely different league than I was used to dealing with.

I thought about the Chuckwagon in flames and my protective instincts came roaring back again. Blake was so proud of his work, all of it. And this man, Tony, had come along and ruined part of that…. Why? Was it just because Blake fired him or was there more to the story?

And why was Tony taking off at work all the time? I was even more curious about that. There was a story here and I smelled a rat…. One that squeaked the closer I got to it. I had a feeling I was going to walk into the middle of a dramatic tsunami, but I could be wrong.

I didn’t catch up to Tony for a long while, but it wasn’t hard to follow his tracks…. Even for a city girl like myself. It helped that there was only one set of tracks to follow since I’m not exactly experienced in this area of expertise. 

A large rock formation came into view and the tracks went around it. I studied the rocks, curious if I could go behind it and maybe check out what was going on without being seen. It was certainly worth a try. 

I urged my horse up as high as I dared, then slid off her back. 

Taking a deep breath, I started looking for a crevice or a hole in the huge wall of rock, something that would allow me to see what was happening on the other side without giving away my presence.

It took me a while, but I found one about three feet up. The bad news is that I was going to have to climb to see through it. The good news… well, the verdict is still out on that. 

I looked around for another viable option, anything to save me from rock climbing today because that’s not exactly in my skill set. Maybe if I left my horse here and just tried to glance around the corner? 

The sound of hoofbeats drew my attention and I muttered, “Shit.” and hunkered down as far as I could, but I couldn’t do anything with my horse. Lucky for me, the sound was approaching from the opposite direction and seemed to be heading for this location.

I guess this was a popular meeting spot amongst assholes and bastards… good to know. And from the sound, that was more than one horse, maybe two?

My curiosity was driving me crazy and I was also furious with Tony for putting me in this situation, even though I actually put myself in this situation… I was blaming him. I sighed and looked at the small hole above me. 

Fine.

Before climbing, I apologized to Jesus and my grandmother for cursing so much and asked them to watch over me as I began whatever in the hell it was I was doing. I was clinging to the wall, each hand clutching a crevice and my feet found the same. It was slow going, but I finally found myself three feet up, although it felt more like thirty feet. There was a small bush growing above my head, so I clutched it with one hand to steady myself as I leaned forward to glance through the hole in the wall to see what was going on.

And ho-ly crap.

I wasn’t ready.

I don’t think I’d ever be ready for it.

On the other side of the wall, it was like a small valley. It was lush with green grass. Amongst the green grass roamed about 25 head of cattle… familiar looking cattle from staring at the brands on their bodies.

I felt sick to my stomach.

Tony was a cattle rustler? Why? Why would he steal from my husband?

I had so many questions.

And that’s when I heard the laugh and my world stopped.

I knew that laugh, didn’t I? Where had I heard it before? It was like driving nails into my eyes. I shuddered.

What in the hell?

I stared through the wall again, trying to get a better glimpse of what the hell was going on and that’s when I just about fell off the wall in shock. God, I felt like I was going to vomit.

A woman was cozied up to Tony, batting her eyelashes at him and whispering in his ear. Another man was watching them closely, too closely. Who was he, I wondered….

I watched in horror as she kissed Tony passionately. Lord, I was going to vomit. The third man lost interest in the two of them and was staring at the cattle with boredom. What was I supposed to do now? Did I confront them? Run back and tell Blake? Shoot Tony in the knee?

I had one of Blake’s pistols with me…. But I didn’t know if I could shoot anyone unless they shot at me first.

I sighed.

Dammit.

I started to climb down, which was not nearly as easy as getting up. In fact, I missed the first foothold and fell the remainder of the three feet into a heap at the feet of my horse. 

The gun in my pocket went off from the impact of the fall, which startled my horse. She raised up on two legs and came down on the side of my chest, knocking the wind from me.

My horse took off and I groaned, from the fall and from the damn horse hitting me. I started to sit up and realized my hip and arm was hurting like hell. I glanced down and noted that my hip was covered in blood.

Shit.

Why me?

I’m probably the only person west of the Mississippi that can manage to fall and shoot themselves at the same time. Absolutely pathetic. And I was certain my arm was broken from where the horse had came down on the side of my chest…. If not it was just severely bruised.

I’m such a clumsy idiot.

It took me a few minutes, but I got to my feet. I was relieved to see that my hip was caused from a bullet graze and there wasn’t anything left in my body to dig out. I had enough problems, I certainly didn’t need more.

Speaking of problems….. How did I forget where I was?

Tony was staring at me with amusement and the woman with distaste. The third man looked at me with keen interest, something that made me want to run far, far away. However, I refused to let them see the fear I was feeling. No, they didn’t get that satisfaction from me.

I glared at all three of them. “Can I help you?” I addressed Tony, snidely.

He grinned at me. “Well, it seems like you are the one that needs help honey.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “You wish. And don’t call me honey. I’m fine. Please go do whatever it was you were doing.”

“Now Gwen, I can’t do that. You know too much.” Tony sighed.

I snorted. He was talking to me like I was a child. He was an idiot.

“By all means, if I know too much… please, introduce your colleagues then. And tell me about your enterprise you have going on over in the valley over there.” I said, pointing towards the fields.

Tony quirked a brow, amused again. The woman glared and the third man was smiling at me. Who the hell were these people?

“If you’re sure?” Tony inquired. I gave him a look that said, ‘Are you serious right now?’ He continued, “Okay then. Let me introduce my esteemed colleagues first. This is Karen Novac and her foreman, Simon.”

Karen…. Karen…. Oh my god. It was her… The one that broke Blake!

I narrowed my eyes on Karen. “Are you the one that left Blake in the middle of the night, right before the wedding to get hitched to someone else, with no explanation?”

She had the audacity to roll her eyes at me, then she pursed her lips like a fucking duck. I’m honestly surprised she didn’t quack too. “That’s none of your business.”

That’s a yes.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Everything and anything with Blake is my business.” I informed her. Then I pulled my fist back and let it fly, punching her in the nose. “You’re a heifer and that’s what you get for hurting my man.”

She shrieked as the blood poured from her nose. I’ll admit, I felt very satisfied at that precise moment. “Do something with her!” she screeched.

“I’m sorry about this.” Simon, the foreman, murmured to me and then smacked me over the head with something heavy.

It was lights out.


End file.
